


Naruto Boyfriend Scenarios

by bitchyArtisan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Some parts may be nsfw, boyfriend scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 52,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchyArtisan/pseuds/bitchyArtisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my Naruto boyfriend scenarios, which can also be found on:<br/>Quotev - https://www.quotev.com/story/7279349/Naruto-Boyfriend-Scenarios<br/>Wattpad - https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/73046121</p><p>Titles will be given at the beginning of chapters, as well as warning of the scenario ahead.</p><p>There is a feature in which I write an extra scenario on a special guest, you can comment if there's someone you want me to use.<br/>(Keep in mind this feature did not start until the scenario 'Surprise Kisses")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How You Meet

**Author's Note:**

> \- How You Meet -
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.

Naruto Uzumaki:

You sat down in Ramen Ichiraku, your favorite restaurant at the moment. “My usual, Tuechi,” you said, and he smiled knowingly, heading to the kitchen. You heard a loud slam, and turned quickly to see a boy in a bright orange jumpsuit bound in, almost leaping into the seat next to you at the bar. “My regular, thanks!” he all but yelled when Tuechi set your ramen down in front of you. “Thanks!” you told him as he walked off again, and took a bite of your ramen. Damn, Tuechi sure knows how to make ‘em. “Hi! What’s your name? I’m Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!” You smiled a bright smile at his overexcitement, “It’s (Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N).”

 

Sasuke Uchiha:

You slapped your alarm the second it went off, getting up before you could fall asleep. It was just about the break of dawn, time to head to the training field like you did everyday. You slipped on your training clothing, then headed out by rooftops. You were just about to slip into the field, the sun just breaking over the horizon, when you saw someone else also there. Usually you were the only one there for a few hours. It was a boy about your age there, practicing jutsu. You watched him practice for awhile, until finally you heard him call out, “I know you’ve been sitting there for the past half an hour, so you can come out now.”

 

Gaara of the Sand:

You roamed the streets of Suna, hungry and cold. Your father had just kicked you out, and you had nowhere else to go, but you’d survive. If only Suna wasn’t so cold at night. You shivered, rubbing your arms, eyes glancing at the people walking by. You just barely noticed the sharp gasps of citizens as they froze, then backed away, hurrying into shops and houses. You glanced over your shoulder, and saw what everyone was so eager to get away from. Gaara of the Sand, the Kazekage, strided down the pavement. You froze, no pun intended, as you watched him walk right up to you. Your (E/C) eyes met his teal ones just as he swung a jacket around your shoulders, then moved away, leaving you stunned.

 

Kiba Inuzuka:

You sat next to the Hinata, watching the river rush by. “I know he’s trying to be kind, but it’s really starting to nip at me, you know?” she said, her soft voice barely heard over the waters below you. “No, I get it. He is just trying to make it up to you, though…” you responded, and she nodded. A sudden splash drew your attention away, and you looked out into the river just in time to see a large, white and wet dog tackle you as it jumped back onto the bridge. You squeaked pathetically, pushing at the large animal as a deep voice scolded, “Akamaru, get off of her!” The dog obeyed immediately, hopping off of you and trotting up next to a boy wearing a hooded sweatshirt with red streaks underneath his eyes. “I’m really sorry, Akamaru gets a little excited. I’m Kiba.” You shook your hair, wiping your face, “I’m (Y/N).”

 

Kakashi Hatake:

You shoved the drunken man off of you. “Leave me alone. I’m not interested.” “Really? ‘Cause….you look p-pretty interested baby…” he breathed on you, pulling you close. Too close. You slapped at his chest, “Get off of me!” you screamed, but he only grabbed you tighter. You were just about to use a taijutsu when the man was wrenched off of you and pinned against the wall by a man with spiked silver hair. “I believe the lady said she wasn’t interested,” the man murmered in a deathly quiet voice. The drunken man’s face clenched in fear, and he struggled out of the silver haired man’s grip and ran for it. The silver haired man turned around, and you realized he had a mask covering most of his face. “Are you alright?” he asked gently, and you nodded, answering softly, “T-Thank you…” You could see his smile beneath his mask, and he left quickly, gone in a flash.

 

Shino Aburame:

You flew threw the forest, hopping tree to tree before jumping to the ground, laying on the earth. You ran a hand through the blades of grass, and felt something crawl onto your finger. You lifted your finger carefully, inspecting the insect that was perched there. It was a pitch black, beetle looking thing, antena moving ever so slightly as it explored your finger. You smiled softly, watching it with interest. Then you heard a quiet voice say, “He seems to like you.” You turned to see a tall boy wearing dark glasses and a coat with a high raised neck watching you with the same interest you showed towards the beetle. You nodded and gazed at the beetle as ‘he’ flew back to the boy, landing on his shoulder. “I’m Aburame Shino. And you are?” “(L/N) (Y/N).”

 

Neji Hyuga:

You entered your best friend, Hinata’s, house, slipping your shoes off as you padded towards the staircase to her room. “Who are you?” an unfamiliar voice asked, and you whipped around to see a boy with long, black hair tied into a loose ponytail with the same eyes as Hinata standing in fighting stance, watching you carefully. “(Y/N)? Hinata’s best friend?” you questioned this stranger, daring him to attack you. You glanced up as Hinata bounded down the stairs, skipping the last steps to walk forward and and smack the boy on his forehead, which was covered by his ninja headband. “Ow!” he yelled, immediately giving her a swat on her shoulder. “This is Neji, my cousin,” she introduced him. She grabbed your arm, tugging you up the stairs, “Now let’s go!”

 

Shikamaru Nara:

You couldn’t stand it any longer. The boy next to you, a kid your age with black hair tied into a ponytail, continued to sigh, over and over again, as if he was so bored, he could kill himself. If he was so bored, why did he choose to take this class? The teacher paused, handing out assignments and assigning partners, and of course you were partnered up with him. You stayed silent, trying to work when the kid, Shikamaru was his name, sighed again, and you snapped. “Would you shut up?!” you snipped, and he looked up to you with wide eyes. “If you hate being here so much that you need to sigh every two seconds, then leave! If not, then stay, and help with the assignment!” You breathed out heavily, then went back to your work. Needless to say, he actually worked the rest of the hour.

 

Sai:

You walked into the classroom hesitantly, sitting at the first seat you could find. The boy seated next to you had shorter black hair and dark, charcoal eyes. Damn, you shouldn’t have sat here. He’s cute, and now you’re going to be embarrassing yourself the entire time. The boy smiled, “Am I really that appealing?” Oh dear lord. “I did not just say all of that out loud.” The boy laughed quietly, “You did.” You set your supplies down, hiding your face in your hands. This was definitely a bad idea. You felt him gently place a hand on your shoulder, “No, it’s alright, really. I’m sorry. It was rude of me to laugh.” You shook your head, “It’s ok. It’s not your fault, I tend to embarrass myself often.” “I highly doubt that. I’m Sai.” “I’m (Y/N).”

 

Deidara:

You sat on your blanket on the grass, waiting for the firework show to start. You’d waited months for this. You stared into the dark sky, wondering what they’d have. Hopefully it wouldn’t be any of that weak stuff. You wanted something big. That’s when someone tripped over your legs, sprawling face first into the ground. You sat up quickly, crawling over to the boy. He had long blonde hair, and was wearing a long, deep red cloak. “I’m so sorry, I should’ve been more careful where I put my feet,” you said, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. He winced, and responded in a strained voice, “No, I should’ve been watching where I was going…” He finally looked up at you, and oh god he was hot. He had long bangs covering one of his ice blue eyes. “I’m… (Y/N).” you said, stunned. He seemed to be in the same position, saying softly, “I’m Deidara.”

 

Orochimaru:

Kabuto lead you through the winding hallways, pulling your arm gently. “Remind me where we are going again, Kabuto,” you said sharply, resisting the urge to pull your arm back. “Someone wants to meet you. You should be honored. You’re powers are great enough to be studied by someone as high as the one you are about to meet.” You rolled your eyes. He gave your arm a strong jerk, yanking you through a doorway and into a room where a man lay draped over a chair lazily. “I’ve brought her, Lord Orochimaru.” You whipped your head up. You’d heard of the snake man. People talk. He had long, black hair and snake-like eyes, slitted and yellowed. You narrowed your eyes, as Kabuto left, and the snake man looked to you. “You’ll be here for awhile my dear. Might as well get used to it…” he hissed softly.


	2. You Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- You Meet Again -
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.

Naruto Uzumaki:

 

You headed back to Ichiraku’s. After all, it was the only thing you could afford when your mom was too busy getting drunk to feed you. You were just about to walk through the doors when you saw a flash of orange, and then you were on the ground. You cried out sharply, hitting the ground hard. “I’m really sorry!” a familiar voice said, and whomever it was helped you up carefully. You recognized him right away, Naruto, the boy you met here yesterday. “Are you ok? I really am sorry, I just saw you here and I thought you were leaving and I really wanted to talk to you first and-” he rambled on before stopping short, bright red. You waved him off, smiling kindly. “It’s alright. Why did you want to talk to me?” “Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out,” he said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. God you were clueless. Now it was your turn to be a tomato as you quickly responded, “Sure, I’d love to!” His face brightened up immediately, and he grabbed your arm, pulling you. “then let’s go!” That’s when you fell over again.

 

Sasuke Uchiha:

 

You woke at the same time the next day, rising with an unexpected excitement. Little did you know, as you were dressing, you were just hoping that guy was there again. Your hopes were confirmed as you climbed the tree that overlooked the field. You looked down to see the same guy practicing a different jutsu. You watched him for a moment, then decided he shouldn’t keep you from your training. You hopped from the tree, landing softly, only to cartwheel and throw a shurikan, hitting dead center of the dummy the boy was practicing on. “Oh, sorry. Didn’t see you there,” you said when he turned to look at you. You moved to another dummy, starting to practice a jutsu, when a shurikan hit the center. You turned to the guy, who was smirking. “Sorry, didn’t see you there,” he mocked you, and you laughed. “Funny. I’m (Y/N).” “Sasuke,” he replied, getting back to his training. “Idiot. Can’t even come up with your own comebacks” you muttered, and you heard him gasp. “Really?”

 

Gaara of the Sand:

 

You’d kept the jacket, wearing it everyone. And even though you’d slept on the ground underneath a tree that night, at least you were warm. It was about a week before you saw him again, striding down the street the same as that other night. You looked away, hoping to see an alley you could duck away into. He wasn’t going to stop again. You’d had a stroke of luck, he felt bad for you. That’s why you were so surprised when he grabbed your arm and pulled you into a restaurant, sitting you down at a table. He left to talk to the owner who, in fear, moved to the back quickly. When he came back, he set food down in front of you with a single command, “Eat.” and you did, but not before asking, “Why?” He shrugged, sitting down across from you, “You looked hungry.” “I suppose you probably know who I am seeing as everyone does, but I don’t know you. What is your name?” “(Y/N) (L/N).”

 

Kiba Inuzuka:

 

You rushed down the streets of Konoha, chasing after (D/N), your puppy who had decided to run away. Again. You watched her take a turn, and you followed in pursuit, just in time to run full force into someone. “You fell right onto your hind end, looking at whoever you had just run into. It was Kiba, the same person you’d met about a week ago. “Are you ok?” yoyu asked, standing up and offering him a hand. “Yeah, I’m fine…oh! You’re (Y/N), right?” You nodded, suddenly remembering the reason you were out and about in the first place. “what’s wrong?” he asked, and you replied, “My dog, (D/N), ran off, and I was chasing her when I...well, you know.” “Oh! Me and Akamaru can help you out! As an apology for getting your clothes all wet the other day.” “You really don’t have to…” “No, we want to. Come on, I think I might’ve seen a dog run this way.”

 

Kakashi Hatake:

 

As soon as you saw the sign, you were rushing inside the book store. You couldn’t believe it! The newest and last book of The Hunger Games was finally out! You hurried to the shelves and grabbed the last one, hugging it to your chest. “Find what you were looking for?” a soft voice asked, and you glanced over to see the silver haired man from two nights ago standing there. “Oh! Hi! Yeah, I did. What about you, what’re you here for?” He held a book out for you to look at, the newest edition of Makeout Paradise. You didn’t know there was a new book out! You owned all the others. “There’s a new edition out! Damn, I don’t have enough money to buy both.” He looked at the book for a moment, then grabbed another off the shelf. “On me.” “No..you’ve already saved me once, I can’t let you go and do this…” you protested, but he only waved you off, heading to the register. You followed, cradling your book. He bought them, then tucked the book into your arms, walking away. You went home to read, and when you opened the new edition of Makeout Paradise, a slip of paper fell out with his name and number on it. Kakashi Hatake.

 

Shino Aburame:

 

You sat in an old oak tree, almost to the top. You sat on a branch, talking absentmindedly to the birds. That was until you caught yourself talking about the boy from yesterday, Shino. “He was odd, but in a good way, you know? I loved his beetles, they were sweet-” you stopped at the sight of one of those exact beetles crawling on the branch next to you. You gave it a curious look, because whipping around to see Shino, sitting on the branch across from you. You turned bright red, “How long have you been sitting there?” He shrugged, “A while. Keep talking. It’s nice.” That only made you blush deeper, but you continued to talk, a little more aware of what you were saying.

 

Neji Hyuga:

 

You sat down on the couch next to Hinata, just about to start the movie when Neji, the boy you met a few days ago, walked in. “What are you watching?” he asked, and Hinata automatically answered with, “None of your business.” He scoffed, sitting down on the floor in front of you both. Hinata groaned, but shrugged him off, starting the movie and pulling a blanket over you both. Halfway through the movie, Hinata got up to use the bathroom, leaving you two alone. Neji slid into Hinata’s spot, stretching slightly. He glanced at you, then suddenly seemed self conscious, “Sorry! The floor’s just really uncomfortable...I can get down if you want.” You shook your head quickly, “No! It’s ok!” He flushed a little, then looked back at the screen. That’s when Hinata came back. “Neji!”

 

Shikamaru Nara:

 

The next day in school, when you sat down, Shikamaru was completely silent the entire class. Not a single sound. In fact, you were starting to feel a little guilty. I mean, maybe you were a little harsh yesterday. When the teacher finally ended his lecture to give you time to work on your partner assignment, you turned to apologize, “Look, I’m-” but you were cut off by him starting the same sentence. You stopped short, staring at him, and he started again. “I’m sorry for yesterday. I was acting like a brat, and I shouldn’t have been like that.” “Actually, I was going to apologize for yelling at you. I was really harsh, and I’m sorry.” He smiled, “Nah, it’s ok, I had it coming.” “Yeah, you kinda did.” He laughed, “Maybe we should get started on that project.”

 

Sai:

 

You sat down in class the next day. Yesterday was an introductory class, today, you’d actually start your painting. The teacher explained directions, then let you get to it. You started, sketching the painting first, then adding the first layer of paint. You barely noticed the soft voice beside you say, “That’s really good.” You looked over to see Sai, gazing at your canvas. You blushed lightly, “It’s nothing really...I’ve barely done anything.” He smiled a little, shaking his head, “That’s why it’s so good.” You gave him a confused look, but he just went back to his own painting. You glanced at his, and your eyes widened. His was really good. Amazingly good. “Yours, is amazing,” you said, and he scoffed, but you could see the flush dusting his cheeks.

 

Deidara:

 

At the sound of a loud boom, you ran outside, just in time to see paint covering everything within a mile radius. You saw Deidara, the boy you’d met at the fireworks show, standing in the middle of it. You were just about to walk up to him when you saw a police officer grab his arms, trying to cuff him. You ran forward quickly, grabbing the blonde haired boy. “I’m really sorry for what he did, Officer, really, it was all an accident, I promise,” you said, and the police officer eyed you, then pulled the cuffs off. “This is your only warning, got that?” You nodded and Deidara grunted in recognition, before the Officer walked off. “what on earth are you doing?” you asked, looking him up and down. He grinned, “What are you doing?” You turned bright red. “W-What is that supposed to mean?” you questioned, trying to hide your blush, but he only grinned wider. “You saved me…” You sighed, knowing he had you caught. “Fine. You couldn’t get arrested, if you did, we’d never be able to hang out.” You didn’t think he could’ve smiled bigger.

 

Orochimaru:

 

You glided down the halls effortlessly, bored out of your mind. You heard a sound, almost like a scream, so you followed it. You moved silently, sliding around corners until you ran right into someone, falling to the floor. “Ow! Dammit…” you said, rubbing your head. You looked up to see who you ran into, almost freaking out when you saw it was Orochimaru, the snake kind. He held out a hand, and you took it hesitantly, letting him help you up. “Spying on me, dear (Y/N)?” he hissed softly, pulling you closer than you expected. You felt your face heat up as you stuttered a, “N-No…” and he only laughed. “Try not to run into me next time while you ‘explore’...” he murmured, slipping away silently.


	3. Hanging Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Hanging Out -
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.

Naruto Uzumaki:

 

When Naruto called you, you didn’t know what to expect, but it surely wasn’t this. “Um, (Y/N)? Can you come get me? I kinda can’t really move…” “What?!” You finally got to park he was sitting at with your car, and when you saw him curled up on a bench, black and blue. “What the hell did you do?!” you flipped, grabbing his arm and tugging him to your car. “Ow ow ow! That hurts you know?” he squealed as you tossed him in the front seat before hopping in the driver’s side. “What. Happened.” you demanded, and he groaned. “I may or may not have challenged Sasuke.” “You idiot!” “It’s not my fault! He kept on and on…” the rest was lost to you as you pulled into your parents driveway. Luckily, they would both be at work until late tonight. You jerked him inside and started to clean and bandage his wounds, “Was this really necessary?” “He’s a jerk! He thinks he’s so much better than me but he’s not!” You sighed, “Go sit down in the living room. Turn on a movie or something, I’ll make tea.” He grinned, but not without wincing as his lip was split, and said, “You want me to stay?” “Shut up and get in the living room before I beat you up myself.”

 

Sasuke Uchiha:

 

You sat out in the field, finished with your morning training. Sasuke hadn’t shown up today. You couldn’t help feel disappointed, though, even though you scolded yourself for it. You laid back in the grass, breathing heavily as you stared up at the sky. You suddenly heard a twig snap and you shot up, looking around wildly only to find Sasuke leaning against a tree. You rolled your eyes and dropped back to the ground, huffing a mumble of curses. “Sorry, did I scare you?” he asked in an almost teasing voice. “No, of course not.” You heard the soft sound of the grass when he sat down next to you, but you looked in the other direction, refusing to acknowledge you were happy he was here. “If you’re finished, why are you still here?” You shook your head, “I’m taking a break. Obviously.” You heard him laugh softly, and weakly threw your hand out to hit him, but missed. That only made him laugh harder, so you just crossed your arms and glared at the sky. “Don’t be like that,” he said, poking your shoulder, and you couldn’t help but smile a little.

 

Gaara of the Sand:

 

The next time you and Gaara were together was when he brought you to a small cafe, claiming you looked hungry again. You weren’t really, but he wasn’t that bad to spend time with. And you hadn’t really talked to anybody else at all, so, you were enjoying the company. “Would you mind telling me why you’ve been roaming around and sleeping underneath trees in the city?” he asked, and you looked up with wide eyes. “How-” “I’m the kazekage, I know everything that goes on in Suna.” You gaped, debating whether or not to tell him. You decided on the later, “I ran away from home,” you lied smoothly, losing your appetite. “Why?” You gazed into his teal eyes, and you saw something in them. Confusion? Curiousity? You couldn’t decide. “I don’t like my parents,” you said, ending the conversation with that. He moved on to other subjects, deciding to drop it. He even tried to tell a joke. He messed up, but you still laughed.

 

Kiba Inuzuka:

 

After spending that entire day finding (D/N), you decided to keep her on a leash whenever you went out. Right now you were taking her out to a dog park, the only one in town. It wasn’t that nice, you wished they would spruce it up a bit. I mean, dogs were just as important as humans were. Humans got nice parks, why couldn’t dogs? You didn’t even know you were talking out loud until you heard a familiar voice say, “I totally agree.” You whipped around, and there was Kiba, smiling at you, Akamaru in his arms. “Wait, I said all of that out loud?” He nodded, grinning. “Well, it’s true,” you said and shrugged, continuing to walk (D/N), you was now yanking at her leash. He followed closely, letting you rant the entire time you walked your dogs.

 

Kakashi Hatake:

 

You and Kakashi had texted a lot after that meeting. In fact, he’d coaxed into getting out the house, ‘not for a date, but just to hang out’. That’s why you were sitting in the movie theater with Kakashi, watching a movie you didn’t even know the name of, and talking the entire time. You were pretty sure Kakashi didn’t even know what the movie was about, he just wanted to hang out with you. So you sat in the very last row of the almost empty theater, whispering the entire time. A couple people turned to shush you, but at the sight of the silver haired ninja, they shut their mouths and went back to the movie. You never knew he was so well known. But you guess when Kakashi made you laugh loudly, the few people there had had enough, and they chased you out of the theater. But you two didn’t mind, you just walked all around town, talking until he finally brought you home.

 

Shino Aburame:

 

When you went to Kiba’s place to hang out with him, seeing as he’d been one of your best friends for the past couple years, you were not expecting Shino to be there. “Shino?” you asked, and he gave you eyed you, “(Y/N)? What are you doing here?” “Kiba invited me. One of my best friends.” Kiba glanced back and forth between the two of you. “You know each other?” “Yeah,” you both said simultaneously, and Kiba gave you an odd look, then looked away. “Whatever…” He set up a video game you usually played, and when Shino asked what the hell that was, you and Kiba had to try to explain it. You started playing the game, and Shino sucked. Like, terribly. He was so bad, he ended up quitting right away, backing out before he made more of a fool of himself. Of course, you kicked the crap out of KIba, leaving Shino stunned, but that doesn’t matter.

 

Neji Hyuga:

 

You knocked on Hinata’s door, but when the door opened, it wasn’t Hinata. Neji stood there awkwardly, “Um..Hinata’s not here right now. She had to run somewhere.” You stepped by him, walking in and slipping off your shoes, “Oh. Where?” “I...have no idea, actually. She doesn’t tell me anything.” You laughed softly, sitting on the couch. “That’s ok. I can just sit here.” You turned on the TV, flipping through channels until finally settling on something you weren’t going to watch anyways. “You look bored,” he stated, standing by the couch, and you glanced at him. “I am. What do you suppose I do about it?” He blushed lightly, but sat down on the couch next to you. “We could play 20 questions.” You nodded, “Ok, I’ll go first. You know where Hinata is, don’t you.” Then he really started blushing. He coughed nervously, “Uh..yeah, I do. Playing hardcore already?” You grinned. “Don’t hate the player, hate the game.”

 

Shikamaru Nara:

 

It was getting closer and closer to the deadline everyday, and you and Shikamaru weren’t even close to being done with that project. Yet, you were still surprised when he invited you over to his place for a few hours to work on the project. “U-Uh...sure.” He nodded, handed you a slip of paper with his address, then walked away awkwardly. Later that day you had knocked on the door of the house he’d written down, and an older man that looked just like him answered the door. “Who’re you?” he asked in a gruff voice. “I’m, (Y/N). Shikamaru invited me here to finish our school project.” The man nodded, then let you in, pointing upstairs. “First door on the left.” You went up the stairs, then walked through the open door to see a topless Shikamaru throwing on a sweatshirt. “Oh! Jesus...sorry!” you moved out in the hall quickly, but he only gestured you back in, muttering, but you could clearly see the flush on his cheeks. You finished the project quicker than you thought you would, and sat there in awkward silence for awhile until you got up and stretched, saying, “I should probably head home then.” He nodded, adding a quick, “thanks for coming. I mean- thanks for...oh god. Just- see you at school tomorrow.” “Yeah.”

 

Sai:

 

You’d gone to the park to work on sketching. You finally found something you wanted to sketch, a big oak tree that was a multitude of colors considering it was mid-fall. You sat down in front of it and started sketching the basic outline, then starting adding a thicker layer of the real outline. Just when you began the details, you glanced to your side upon hearing a soft noise, only to find someone watching you intently. You almost jumped a foot, dropping your pencil and notebook. “Sorry, I didn’t think you’d mind if I watched you,” Sai stated, looking up at you. How was it that his eyes seemed almost emotionless? You sat back down shakily, getting back to your drawing. “It’s ok.” After a bit, you heard him ask, “Do you mind?” you shot him a look of confusion, and he leaned over and tapped a spot on your paper, “You missed a branch here.” You searched the paper, then gazed at the tree. You had missed a branch. “Thank you,” you replied softly, and added it in quickly. “It’s really good. Have you considered making a job out of this?” he asked, and you shook your head. “I wouldn’t get anywhere. A lot of people are much better than me.” He laughed, “You’re wrong. I don’t think many people can do that,” he said, holding your picture up next to the tree. You couldn’t help but smile, they looked almost identical.

 

Deidara:

 

You had no idea that Deidara lived in your apartment building until you went back inside and he walked up to a door a few doors down from yours. “You live here?” you asked, and he nodded, “I could ask you the same question.” You’d gone back into your apartment, trying to act like nothing was different, but after that, you kept finding yourself looking for him in the halls and lobby. You never saw him really, until one day when you were waiting for the bus outside of the building, you heard someone sit down beside you. A flash of blonde hair and you knew it was him, Deidara. “I never really got to say thank you for saving me the other day. So, here.” He took your hand and placed something in. A tiny clay figurine of...what was it? “It’s supposed to be a firework, but it didn’t come out the way I wanted it to.” You grinned, “No, it’s nice. I like it. Thank you.” “Yeah. Thank you for saving me from getting arrested the other day.” You shook your head, “It was nothing.” You talked some more until your bus arrived, and you got on, watching him go inside as the bus pulled away.

 

Orochimaru:

 

You and Orochimaru sat in the lab doing tests, not speaking a word. Just a while ago Kabuto had bumped you up in stance so you now performed tests and studied in the lab. The silence was awkward, but you tried to focus on the lab you were performing. That is, until you felt a hand on your shoulder, and you jumped, knocking everything over. And just when you thought it couldn’t get any worse, everything exploded in your face, probably leaving you with third degree burns all over your hands. You whipped around to see Kabuto standing there, hands raised in innocence, and you jumped up angrily. “Fuck Kabuto! What the hell?!” “Sorry! I can help with your-” but he was cut off by Orochimaru in the corner, “I’ll get it, Kabuto, just leave before she kills you.” “You’re coming back later to clean this up!” you yelled, eyeing your hands to see the damage. You searched the room for anything to at least bandage them up when Orochimaru took your hands and smeared something on them that burnt like hell. You hissed, your hands jerking in pain, but he caught them again, bandaging them up before you could try to get the burning ointment off. You studied his face while he did it, the only emotions you saw were concentration and frustration. He sighed when he was finished and dropped your hands. “You’re fine.” “Well thanks,” you muttered, and you heard him shoot back, “You better be thankful.”


	4. When He Asks You Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- When He Asks You Out -
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.

Naruto Uzumaki:

 

“(Y/N), I need help!” Naruto’s voice yelled over the phone, and you jumped off the couch, already throwing on your jacket. “What?! What’s wrong?” you asked worriedly, grabbing your keys and heading out to your car. “Just please come to my house quickly!” he said, and hung up the phone. You sped along the roads, trying to avoid any places you knew had patrols watching. You finally reached Naruto’s small apartment, hopping out of the car and rushing in. You found Naruto laying on the floor, and you practically jumped on top of him, but after checking, you found nothing was wrong. You looked his now open eyes, and he was smiling. “What the hell?!” you shrieked, and he said, “I need help. I’m lonely. Be my girlfriend?” You tackled him back to the floor. “You dick! I was actually worried!” “Does that mean yes?” Long story short, after properly punishing him with punches, you said yes.

 

Sasuke Uchiha:

 

Sasuke had taken a more straightforward way of asking you out. You both sat in the same field you always did, but this time you were just sitting and talking. “What’s your favorite color?” you asked, popping the most generic questions. “I don’t really have one.” he answered, watching you carefully, but you were being your oblivious self and didn’t notice his eyes on you. “You huffed, “You have to have a favorite color…” He sighed, “I don’t know. Black or blue, probably.” “Do you like music?” You heard him scoff, “What kind of question is-” “Just answer it, please.” He groaned, “Yes, I do.” You smiled to yourself, wondering what he might listen to, “What ki-” but you were cut off by him asking you a question. “Will you go out with me?” You turned to gape at him, realizing he’d been watching you this entire time. “Well?” he asked a moment later. You cleared your throat, “Y-Yeah….” “Good.”

 

Gaara of the Sand:

 

Gaara was surprisingly shy when he asked you out, almost unable to say the words. He’d taken you to a small, dry park in the middle of Suna, sitting next to you on a bench and listening to you talk. You just rambled on mindlessly, talking about random things. “It’s sad that this park is like this. It’s dry and there’s no life or anything. You should see if the townsmen would build a small greenhouse for everyone to visit…” you said softly, leaning down to feel the hard, cracked ground. “No one would take care of it…” Gaara answered, but you were ready to intervene, “I would.” You almost, almost missed his small smile. But you didn’t, and at the sight you broke into a full-fledged grin. That’s when he did the most unexpected thing, he quietly asked you a question, cheeks flushed the color of his hair, “Would you g-go out with me, (Y/N)?” If you didn’t think your smile could get any bigger, it did, and you found yourself hugging him. “Of course!”

 

Kiba Inuzuka:

 

You sat in Kiba’s small apartment, laying across his couch with both Akamaru and (D/N) laying on top of you. Kiba had called the floor below you, sometimes that boy was just like his dog friend. A movie was playing softly in the background, but neither of you were watching. In fact, you were almost positive that Kiba was asleep. That is, until he jumped up suddenly, jerking the dogs awake. He seemed to have so much confidence in that one moment, and he blurted out, “(Y/N), you should go out with me because I really like you!” You gawked, mouth wide open, and you watched his confidence slowly start to fade. When his smile started to slip, you snapped back to reality, and quickly answered, “No! I mean- yes! Yes I want to go out with you!” His grin returned immediately, and he sighed in relief. “Thank god….I thought you were going to say no…”

 

Kakashi Hatake:

 

Kakashi had taken you everywhere. Yet, every time he took you somewhere, like out to eat or to the movies, he made sure it was clear that it wasn’t a date. It started to piss you off. Then you began to wonder, did you want it to be a date? Well, after he said he would take you anywhere you wanted to go, you had responded with, “I don’t know. Where do you want to go?” He shrugged. You suddenly snapped, “Why? Are we going out for another ‘not-date’?” For a second you saw a flash of confusion cross his face, then it quickly turned to a smirk. “What’s wrong with ‘not-dates’?” he asked, and you felt your face heat up. “Do you not want them to be ‘not-dates’ anymore?” he teased, and you nodded hesitantly. “Then let’s go on a ‘date’.”

 

Shino Aburame:

 

“(Y/N), I’d appreciate it if you’d be my girlfriend.” Shino said abruptly, and you shot him a curious look. “What?” you asked, turning to watch him now. You both sat at his house. His parents were out, or, his “father” you guessed. “I want you to be my girlfriend.” he repeated. You thought for a moment. He could be playing a joke you...no, Shino wouldn’t joke about that. He just seemed so emotionless right now. It was almost as if he honestly didn’t care if you said yes or no. You decided to try something. “No. I don’t want to,” you answered, and you saw a crease form in between his eyebrows. He finally spoke, voice strained, “O-Ok…” “No! Wait! I mean yes! I want to!” you said quickly, grabbing his arm. “Then why did you-” “I was just testing to make sure you had emotion!” you cut him off, looking down shamefully. He took your arm gently, “Of course I have emotion. I wouldn’t have asked you if I didn’t.”

 

Neji Hyuga:

 

You and Neji sat alone together in the living room, playing 20 questions again. You’d just recently found out from Hinata that Neji stayed with were her and her family because of the death of his father. You just couldn’t seem to get over that. But you didn’t confront him, you didn’t want to damage anything. In fact, it seemed like there was a lot there, he flirted with you and got closer and closer, and you had a plan. “What’s your favorite book?” he asked, and you found yourself thinking about that. “Just...don’t laugh at me, ok? It’s The Little Princess. I just like the story.” you responded, and he smiled, “I’ve never heard of it.” You sighed in relief, “Thank god.” You then smirked deviously, “Ok, my turn…..Neji, do you like me?” He paled, staring at you nervously, “Uh...yeah, of course.” He scooted a little away, and you scooted closer, “You know that’s not what I meant.” He gulped, watching you carefully as he answered, “Y-Yeah….I do.” “Good. Then ask me out, because I like you too.” He could only stare, mouth open.

 

Shikamaru Nara:

 

When you walked into school, Shikamaru standing in front of your locker was the least thing you expected to see. You approached him hesitantly, and when he saw you, he scratched the back of his neck, blushing softly. “Hi?” you said, opening your locker and shoving books in, only to take a few more out. “Hi…” he started, but didn’t say anything else. He just stood there awkwardly, trying not to look at you too much, but failing. The 5 minute bell sounded, and you had to get to class soon. “Ok, well, I’m just going to head to class then…” you said, and started to walk away when he grabbed your shoulder suddenly. “Hang on!” You turned around, a little exasperated. You hadn’t had a great morning, and you had to get to class. “What is it, Shikamaru?” He groaned, “Why is this so difficult,” then mumbled something quietly. “What?” you snapped, and he said sharp and clear, “I said, ‘Will you go out with me?’” He huffed, crossing his arms, and your scowl changed into a bright smile. “Yeah, I’d love to. Can I get to class now?”

 

Sai:

 

The doorbell rang, and you got up off the couch to get it. When you opened it, no one was there. But, there was a package on your doorstep, so you picked it up and took it inside, setting it down on the table. It was heavier, so when you opened it, you weren’t expecting something so lightweight looking. It was a few canvases, a packet of brushes, and a box of the basic colored paint. Who would give you all of this? You found a parchment on the bottom, and you fished it out to read it.

Dear (Y/N),

I’m sending you all of this as a thank you for being my friend and providing me with happiness of spending time with you. But it seems that I feel more for you than just a friendship. So, I decided to write this down instead of saying it, as you know, I am not very well with words. I’m asking you for companionship. Will you go out with me?

Sai

You dropped the letter immediately, searching for a clean one to write yes on.

 

Deidara:

 

As you walked down your hallway, you caught sight of Deidara sitting beside your apartment door. ‘What in the-?’ you thought curiously, coming closer. “What on earth are you doing?” you asked, and his head jerked up. He looked bad. Really bad. He had bags underneath his eyes and his hair was a mess. “Oh my- are you ok?” you asked, stooping to your knees to look him in the eyes. “I was out all night doing- stuff….and when I came back, I locked myself out of my apartment. I came here to ask you for help, but you haven’t come back all day. I’m ok….I’m just really tired….” he said, yawning. “Well come on. I want to check something,” you said, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. He followed you lazily as you walked outside, eyeing the open window on the first floor. “I knew that was yours. I just thought you were painting or something,” you said, and his eyes widened. “I could help you up there!” He lifted you up on his shoulders and got you in so you could unlock the door, letting him in. As soon as you swung open the door, he fell into your arms, you barely holding him up. “You’re awesome. you should totally be my girlfriend. I like you a lot,” he said, and you laughed softly. “Ok, Dei, I will, but we should get you to bed first.”

 

Orochimaru:

 

You and Kabuto sat laughing in the kitchen, sharing a bowl of fruit. He kept telling corny jokes, making you laugh hysterically. You both barely noticed Orochimaru in the corner, wearing a sour face. Finally, he’d had enough. “Those jokes aren’t even funny,” he hissed, taking you by the wrist, forcing you to stand. “What’s your problem?” you asked, and that only seemed to infuriate him more. He practically dragged you out of the kitchen, away from Kabuto, directly to his lair. You tugged your wrist free, staring at him in shock. Then it hit you, “Are you….jealous?” You smirked at his face, the scowl he was sending at the wall, “Well, if you have nothing to say, then I’ll just go hang out with Kabuto….” you set up, turning around only to be pulled into his chest. “You’ll stay here….” he said softly, and you chuckled, “Are you asking me out?” You waited a moment before, “I suppose….”


	5. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- First Kiss -
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.

Naruto Uzumaki:

 

You stood at the stove, cooking Naruto stew. I mean, he had to eat something other than ramen at some point. You tasted a bit, then added more salt, deciding it wasn’t exactly the flavor you want. You felt a pair of hands land on your waist, and you smiled knowingly. “Yes Naruto?” you asked, stirring with one hand, grabbing a few more things off the counter with the other. “(Y/N), pay attention to meeeee….” he whined, pinching one of your hips. You yelped, whipping around to glare at him, only to have him catch your lips in a kiss. You kissed back immediately, dropping your spoon, the stew long forgotten. That is, until the smoke alarms in Naruto’s apartment went off, ringing loudly. You covered your ears, glancing at the pot of stew, which was steaming and bubbling over. You shut off the stove quickly, almost burning your hand in the process. When Naruto finally got the alarm off, he came to check on you. “Are you ok?” he asked, and he looked so disheveled, you just had to kiss him again.

 

Sasuke Uchiha:

 

You’d never been to Sasuke’s apartment before. It wasn’t small, but it wasn’t big either. When you walked in, you had no idea what to expect, but it definitely wasn’t what you saw. It was spotless. There was a big bookshelf lining one wall, packed with books, a couch in the middle of the room, a small television against the wall...Damn. You couldn’t help but examine his things, little nick-nacks and books and plain paintings on the walls. You smiled at a picture of him, Naruto, and Sakura when they were just young. He scoffed, and you realized he was right behind you. You turned slowly, and found that he was staring at you intently. “You didn’t just bring me here to see your place, did you?” you asked softly, and he shook his head. “I hate PDA…” he responded, and leaned forward to kiss you passionately but not forcefully. Pulling away to breathe, you realized you were against the wall, and Sasuke was looking at you, emotion flooding his eyes. You just had to kiss him again.

 

Gaara of the Sand:

 

You found yourself in Gaara’s home/mansion thing. You didn’t know exactly what to call it. It was huge, but barely held anything, as though Gaara was never really anywhere but his room. Your suspicion was confirmed when he led you to his room, which was messier than you would’ve expected it to be. Clothes littered the floor, and a faint scent of sand lingered in the air. The only clean thing in there was his bed, which looked untouched save for a few wrinkles from sitting on it. He switched on a movie, allowing you to choose, and you both sat on his bed, you wrapped up in one of his blankets because it smelled like him. Sand, cinnamon, and a scent you could only describe as Gaara. Halfway through the movie, the couple kissed, and suddenly it was awkward. Gaara broke the silence, “Do you want to kiss me, (Y/N)?” He almost sounded scared, and your first response was, “Yeah…” He turned to you and leaned in slowly, kissing you so gently it almost wasn’t there. You added a little more pressure, unable to help yourself. When he pulled back, you asked, “Was that your first?” He nodded. You nuzzled his cheek then, “Good.”

 

Kiba Inuzuka:

 

You and (D/N) jumped off the dock and into the water at the same time, sending a splash showering everywhere. You came back up, taking a deep breath, only to be splashed again by Kiba jumping in beside you. You grinned at him when he resurfaced, and he looked at you curiously. You swam closer to him, face to face, and he was blushing suddenly, placing his hands on your waist carefully under the water. You leaned forward slowly, then- splashed him in the face, swimming away quickly, leaving him sputtering and wiping his face. “You little-” he swam after you, and you tried to escape, but he was faster. He wrapped his arms around your middle, yanking you towards him. He spun you around and kissed you quickly, a little rough as his lips moved with yours.You kissed back with just as much force, winding your fingers in his short, wet hair. You heard him hum softly and smile into the kiss, then he pulled away, breathing heavily. “I liked that,” you whispered, and he leaned in again when- Akamaru jumped almost on top of you, sending you both flying.

 

Kakashi Hatake:

 

You told Kakashi you wanted to go to the beach, so he took you to the beach. You got out of his car, taking off your shirt and shorts to reveal your neon blue bikini. You set your stuff down and turned to Kakashi to find him gawking, eyes wide, cheeks bright. You scoffed, starting to walk off to the sand. He followed closely behind, chuckling softly. When you sat down in the warm sand, he looked at you curiously, one eyebrow raised. “I don’t like the water, I like the sun…” you stated simply, and he shrugged, stripping off his shirt. Now it was your turn to gawk. Damn he was hot! You could feel your cheeks warm up, and he smirked underneath his mask, scoffing in mock of you. You watched him jump into the large, clear lake in front of you, sending water everywhere. He swam for a bit, then yelled, “You know, without actually swimming you’re taking away one third of the fun…” You rolled your eyes and yelled back, “Whatever you say!” You saw him get out of the water, heading towards you. “I know how to make up for that piece you’re missing,” he said, stooping down in front of you. “No! You’re all wet-” but you were cut off by him pulling his mask down and kissing you hard. You’re eyes fluttered shut as you kissed him back, forgetting all about the water.

 

Shino Aburame:

 

You leapt among the branches in the trees, chasing intently. Your victim flew fast, over and under branches, but you were determined not to let it go. You heard the faint crackling sound of twigs snapping behind you as Shino followed along, but you were too focused. There it was, you were so close, you jumped, out of the trees, toward the creature, falling fast to the ground. You clenched your eyes shut, ready for impact, but it never came. You opened your eyes to find yourself in Shino’s arms. He gasped in relief, and you checked your jar, grinning with excitement. “I caught it! I caught the butterfly! See?” you cried, showing your still-in-shock boyfriend the small, winged insect in the jar. He glanced at it, then back to you, “It’s not nearly as beautiful as you.” You blushed deeply, realizing how close he was. Then he was leaning down, and you were kissing softly, your hand moving back to play with his hair. You pulled away, letting the butterfly out of the jar, and watched it fly away gracefully.

 

Neji Hyuga:

 

You were absolutely freezing. You sat in Hinata and Neji’s, shivering like a leaf in the wind. “God, you baby!” Hinata said, tossing you a blanket. “That’s the only one,” she commented, getting back to her book. You wrapped up in the blanket and sat on the couch next to Neji, the chill still set in your bones. You peeked at him out of the corner of your eye, and noticed he was shivering gently too. You scooted closer, throwing some blanket over him. Pink dusted his cheeks, but he took it anyway, wrapping up in a ‘blanket burrito’. You were against his chest, snuggled up against him, the lingering chill long gone. You stared into his pale lavender eyes, then leaned up to kiss him quickly. You pulled away just as fast, afraid he didn’t want that, but he trailed behind, connecting your lips again. Your fingers were tangled in his long locks, his hands stroking your back tenderly. A loud voice interrupted you both, Hinata calling, “Jeez you two! Stop sucking face, I’m right here!”

 

Shikamaru Nara:

 

Right after your grandma’s birthday dinner, you headed to Shikamaru’s, who’d apparently been dying from boredom all day. You still looked a little dressed up, you were wearing lipstick and your (H/C) hair was curled slightly at the ends. You knocked on the door, and Shika’s father opened it, letting you in immediately when he saw it was you. Shika looked up from his spot on the couch, and when he saw you, his eyes widened. He got up, leading you silently to his room. “Door open you two!” his father yelled, and your cheeks glowed. When you caught a glimpse of Shika’s face, you saw it was burning red too, as much as he tried to hide it. He sat down on his bed, and you sat down next to him, quiet. “What do you want to do?” you asked, and he shrugged. “I was hoping you had an idea.” You thought a little, all the while Shikamaru stared at you, eyes on your lips. You smirked faintly, and leaned in, whispering, “I think I have an idea,” before kissing him. It was soft at first, then gradually got rougher, his hands on the small of your back, yours in his hair. He pulled away to breathe, smiling, “This sounds fun.”

 

Sai:

 

You smiled shyly as Sai experimented with you, never having been in a relationship before. You both sat on the couch, side by side. He took your hand in his own, lacing your fingers together. He used his thumb to stroke the back of your hand, his pale skin blending with your own. He suddenly pulled you against him, and you moved around a little, getting more comfortable. His arm was around your waist, holding you close. He nuzzled his face into your neck, then moved up to press his lips softly against your cheek. You couldn’t help but giggle quietly, and moved to rub your noses together in an eskimo kiss. You licked your lips, glancing at his, and he watched you, before leaning in quickly to press his lips against your own. You kissed him back happily, throwing your hands around his neck. You finally had to pull away, gasping for breath. He provided a small smile, “Can we do that one again?”

 

Deidara:

 

When your grandparents asked you to fly out to their place for a cousin’s wedding for a week, you were tempted to say no. But your grandparents offered to play for the travel and it was one of the cousins you didn’t hate, you decided to go. Dei tried to play it off that he was fine with it, but really, you knew that he would be miserable. Now you were finally back, and you headed straight for his apartment. You knocked on the door, and you heard someone get up, a thud, a curse, and then the door opened, Dei holding his leg. But as soon as he saw you, his injury was the last of his worries. He laughed happily, pulling you into a tight embrace and lifting you up, spinning you around. He set you down gently, and you were about to say something when he surged forward and kissed you passionately, lips clashing with yours. You stood, stunned for a moment, then kissed back with just as much enthusiasm.

 

Orochimaru:

 

You were exploring again when you someone ended up back in the lair. You spotted Orochimaru’s throne-like chair, and you just had to sit in it. You dashed forward, hopping into the chair happily. It was comfortable, not to mention warm. He must’ve just been sitting there. You heard a soft chuckle, and saw a very amused looking Orochimaru watching you. He strode forward and lifted you easily, sitting in the chair and setting you on his lap. “I assume you like my chair?” he teased, and you giggled, nodding. “Well, I must admit...you did look good sitting on it.” He leaned down and connected your lips, rough but gentle at the same time. You kissed him back fervently, but you couldn’t help smiling into the kiss.


	6. He's Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- He's Jealous -
> 
> A little bit of violence in this chapter.

Naruto Uzumaki:

 

The music was loud and there was about 50 bodies moving around you, but Sakura had begged you and Naruto to come. Unfortunately, you’d lost Naruto in the sea of people after 5 minutes. You were just starting to feel claustrophobic when you just barely heard a soft voice. You turned around to see a tall man with ashy blonde hair and vibrant violet eyes. He’s buff, wearing a thick coat. He is extending one arm, and you realize he just asked you to dance. You start to shake your head politely, but someone beats you to it. “Sorry, she’s taken,” Naruto snaps, wrapping his arms around your waist, and you lean into the comfort of his embrace. The man looks guilty, looking to the floor and nodding in recognition before walking you away. You suddenly felt bad. “That wasn’t very nice,” you scolded, and Naruto began to sway, rocking you back and forth, burying his face in your shoulder while mumbling, “You’re mine.”

 

Sasuke Uchiha:

 

Sasuke had taken you out to a fancier restaurant, all along saying that someone like you shouldn’t be eating ramen all the time. You had smiled at that, trying to convince him otherwise, but he insisted. So there you were, sitting at a table with a lacy cloth, alone as Sasuke used the bathroom. Suddenly, the chair across from you screeched, and you jerked, glaring at whomever had made that noise. But your glare changed to fear as you saw it was Alfred Jones, your abusive ex boyfriend. You stood quickly, backing away, “Stay away from me!” He followed, grinning evilly. That is, until a sharp uppercut sent him flying to the floor. Alfred glared up at Sasuke, who stood protectively in front of you. “I suggest you stay away from my girlfriend,” he growled, and Alfred just smirked, “Bring it faggot.” You grabbed Sasuke’s shoulder tentatively, and he whipped around, calming when he saw it was you. “He’s not worth it,” you whispered, and Sasuke sighed, taking your hand and pulling you away before he killed the guy.

 

Gaara of the Sand:

 

You sat on the bench in front of a small cafe while Gaara got you both drinks. You heard a quiet sound, and you glanced to your side to see a tall, dark looking man sitting beside you. He had long, black hair that fell into his eyes, which were almost as dark as his hair. He smiled, eyeing you up and down. You cleared your throat, and you looked up at your face. “Hello darling...Sebastian Michaelis. And you are?” He asked, and you responded, “Not interested.” “Feisty,” he smirked, and you rolled your eyes, hoping Gaara would show up soon. As if he read your mind, Gaara walked out right then, and at the sight of this man all over you, you saw anger fill those teal orbs. “Wait! Gaara-” but he’d already released his sand, which was picking up the man, surrounding him. You stepped in front of Gaara, grabbing his face with your hands, “Look at me! Don’t! Don’t do this…” you pleaded, and you watched compassion and sentiment flood out the rage. His sand dropped, flowing back to his gourd while the man booked it. “Come on…” you said, handing him his coffee.

 

Kiba Inuzuka:

 

You sat on the floor while Kiba sat above you on the couch, absentmindedly playing with your hair. You’d been growing it out, so your (H/C) locks were long and healthy. He twirled strands around his fingers, massaging your scalp here and there, or just holding the strands up, examining them. You didn’t mind, it was really relaxing. In fact, you were just dozing off when your phone rang loudly, sounding more noisy than it was in the now broken comfortable silence. You glanced at the screen. It was from your mother. You groaned, not really wanting to answer but knowing you had to or she’d be mad. “I have to get this,” you said, and Kiba looked at your phone over your shoulder. He then proceeded to take your phone out of your hands, and toss it over his head, behind him, resuming playing with your hair. “Kiba!” you cried, but he didn’t respond, obviously busy. You stifled a soft laugh, relaxing back into his hands, “If my phone’s broken, you’re going to pay.”

 

Kakashi Hatake:

 

Upon seeing your old friend, Levi, at your door, you immediately invited him in, making three cups of tea, while you were at it. Kakashi was on his way over anyways. But while you were waiting, you and Levi sat on the couch, exchanging jokes and laughing about old times. You heard the front door swing over, and Kakashi strolled in, stopping short at the sight of Levi. “Hey Kakashi...this is my old friend Levi Ackerman,” you introduced him, and the short man waved lightly, but Kakashi wasn’t nearly as polite. He sat beside you on the couch, pulling you against him. You continued to talk to Levi, until you interrupted 2 minutes later, “Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” Kakashi’s smooth voice asked, deathly calm. You gawked at the silver haired man, who tried to look innocent, “i’m really sorry, you really don’t-” “No, it’s alright. I’m actually supposed to meet Eren at his place. I missed him.” You smiled knowingly and nodded, “Go ahead then. It was great seeing you.” As soon as he left, you swatted Kakashi’s chest, “That was rude!”

 

Shino Aburame:

 

Shino was almost never jealous. Or, if he was, he certainly didn’t show it. You walked home from the bookstore, carrying your bags and a milkshake from McDonalds, when a boy across the street winked at you. You looked away, continuing on your way home, when you noticed the boy was following you a short distance behind. You started to get a little worried, but shrugged it off, he probably just lived around here too. But after he turned the exact time you did for the third time, it hit you. You ducked into an alleyway and ripped out your phone, dialing up Shino’s number. “Hello?” “Shino….s-someone’s following me, and I’m starting to get scared…” you whispered, and he answered right away, “Where are you?” “A couple blocks from my house…” “Stay where you are.” You waited a few minutes, and you saw the boy turn the corner, spotting you in the alleyway. You whimpered softly, dropping your stuff on the ground as he started towards you. You clenched your eyes shut, wishing it all away, and you were tugged into someone’s arms. You screamed, shoving at the person, but a comforting voice stopped you, “It’s ok...it’s just me…” You clung to Shino, who brought you home, holding you tight.

 

Neji Hyuga:

 

Usually Neji stayed at home, keeping to himself, but you finally got him to walk in the park with you. It was late autumn, it’d be snowing soon, but you didn’t mind, the colors of the leaves were still beautiful, even if they were in piles on the ground. You grinned as Neji took your hand, lacing your fingers together as you walked. But the mood was soon ruined by a boy with spiked pink hair wrapped his arm around your shoulders, snickering. “Come on baby, let’s ditch this loser. Come hang with a real man instead of this girly little bitch.” he said, and you were about to spout a retort, but you didn’t get the chance to and the boy was on the ground in seconds, clutching his now probably broken nose. Neji shook out his hand, wiping a bit of blood onto the boy’s sweatshirt before taking your hand again and pulling you away. “This is why I stay inside,” he muttered angrily, and you grinned, nuzzling his shoulder, “You’re pretty hot when you’re jealous.” That made him crack a little smile.

 

Shikamaru Nara:

 

You were babysitting your two younger cousins, but you still wanted to see your favorite Nara, so you had him come over. You were bustling around so much though that you weren’t paying him any attention. He lay draped across the couch, groaning as you played dolls with the elder of the two cousin, yet only aged 6. “This isn’t faaaaair…” he whined, begging for you to look at him, and your 6 year old cousin stood up, “(Y/N)!! Sika’s breaking the rules! Remember? You said no whining or else timeout!” You smirked deviously, “It’s Shika, Belle, and you’re correct. Shika, looks like you’ll have to sit in the corner.” He gave a stunned look, and you only pointed to the stool in the corner. Pouting, he got up and sat there, facing the wall. Eventually, after feeding and bathing the kids, you sent them to bed, switching on a movie so they’d fall asleep faster. Finally, you approached the corner, kissing the back of Shikamaru’s neck before sitting next to him. “Learned you lesson?” you teased, and he pulled you into his lap, “I’ll show you a lesson.”

 

Sai:

 

Sai was never jealous. Ever. Except today. Something about your ex had made him snap. Of course, in his defense, your ex did break into your house. You’d been coming back from a date when you opened the door to your house. You walked into the kitchen, chatting mindlessly with Sai who’d taken home in the living room when you felt a pair of hands grab you and yank you back into an unfamiliar chest. You only got out half of a cry when a hand was clamped over your mouth. “(Y/N)?” Sai called, and you felt tears fall down your cheeks. You could hear Sai coming to the kitchen, then everything happened so fast. A kunai sliced the intruder’s hand, and he let go of you, dropping you to the floor. Then Sai was on top of him, snarling. He punched the intruder, who you recognized as your ex, over and over until his face was bloody. Only then did Sai stop and look back at you, still crying on the floor. He crawled over to you, cradling you like something precious. “It’s alright, you’re alright..” he cooed softly, stroking your hair as he called the police.

 

Deidara:

 

You pushed your cart around the store, Dei in tow, as you searched for the things you needed. Suddenly, another cart rammed into yours, and you looked up, mid-apology, when you recognized the face. “Antonio?!” you cried, hugging him tightly. “(Y/N)?! Oh my god! I had no idea it was you! You look so good!” You grinned, “You too! When did you come back from Spain?” You were both making small talk when you felt a pair of strong arms wrap around your waist. Dei, you could tell it was him, laced your fingers together and kissed your shoulder, then your cheek. “I’m the boyfriend,” he said, “for a month.” Antonio laughed quietly, “Well, I should probably get going. Have a good day, (Y/N)!” You waved, wishing him the same. You reached around, tugging on your boyfriend’s blonde hair lightly. “Dei? Were you jealous?” you teased, pushing the cart once more. He snorted, “Was not,” but you could see his face blossom in color.

 

Orochimaru:

 

Ever since Hidan had seen you around, he’d been flirting with you constantly. Whether it was pick up lines or trying to touch. It was a wonder how Orochimaru hadn’t noticed by now. But you figured it was only a matter of time. You were right. You were finding something to eat in the kitchen when you turned around to find Hidan smirking at you. “Hey sexy,” he said, and you backed up against the small cooler. “Stay away from me you freak!” you growled, but he only advanced further. He set his hands on your waist, and you struggled helplessly, “Get off!” Then Hidan took a sharp breath and coughed. He grabbed at his throat, gasping, and you realized he was choking. He fell to his knees, and you spotted Orochimaru in the doorway, hands positioned in a jutsu symbol. Pure rage was twisted on his face, and for a second, you were actually scared. “Orochimaru! Stop!” you shouted, and he jerked his gaze to you. You wrapped your arms around yourself and flinched, letting your fear show on your face. Orochimaru dropped his hands, quickly snapping, “Don’t ever touch what’s mine again, or I will kill you.” He held his arms out to you, but you stayed put. He walked over to you, stroking your cheek gently, “You don’t have to be afraid of me…” You slowly sank into his arms, and he held you tightly, refusing to let you go.


	7. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Cuddling -
> 
> Does extreme fluff and cuteness count as a warning?

Naruto Uzumaki:

 

You were always cuddling. No matter matter where you were. And if you weren’t cuddling, you were always touching. You were at Ino’s, one of your old best friends, and Naruto had tagged along for the sole purpose of being near you. You had sat down on the couch, and he had followed, arms wrapped around your waist, face snuggled into your side while you mindlessly chatted with the other woman in the house. You stroked his hair at the sight of his dozing, obviously very comfortable.

 

Sasuke Uchiha:

 

You didn’t really cuddle much, and when you did, it was only when you were alone, Sasuke’s rules. But when you did, Sasuke was extremely loving and compassionate, like he’s saved all his emotion for this moment. Like now, while a movie played in the background, you had a seat on his lap, his strong arms wrapped around you gently. You leaned back, laying your head on his shoulder, and he smiled fondly, squeezing you playfully.

 

Gaara of the Sand:

 

Gaara was much more of a cuddlebug then everyone would take him for. Whenever you ended up sitting for long periods of time, you’d end up being pulled into his chest, his hands settling on the small of your back. At the moment, you were watching your favorite TV show, and there you were, curling into his warmth, intent on the show. He pecked your temple, and you waved him away, his red hair obscuring your view for a second, but he only laughed happily.

 

Kiba Inuzuka:

 

Kiba sat playing video games, an occasional curse or mutter coming from his lips as his fingers dashed across the controls. You maneuvered yourself underneath his arms carefully, and laid your head in his lap, watching his face scrunch slightly in concentration. You couldn’t help but grin at his frustration when he lost, and he spotted you, smiling a little at the sight. He leaned down, touching your lips with his own gently, then started a new game.

 

Kakashi Hatake:

 

You and Kakashi didn’t necessarily cuddle, but you had a perfect substitute that suited you both perfectly. He simply carried you everywhere. And I mean everywhere. Whenever you were tired, didn’t feel like walking, or just wanted to be close to your boyfriend, you’d tug on his arm, and he’d chuckle softly, doing one of a multitude of things. He’s lift you onto his back, or pull you up in his arms bridal style, anyway to hold you, then continue on whatever you were doing.

 

Shino Aburame:

 

Cuddling isn’t really Shino’s thing. It didn’t bother you that much though, to be completely honest, but you wouldn’t mind if he held you now in then. That’s when Shino started doing just that. You’d be doing just normal things, such as returning a library book, or speaking on the phone when he’d randomly wrap his arms around you, snuggling into the back of your shoulder. An immediate smile would come to your face, and you’d stroke his hand in acknowledgement, letting him know his outburst of affection had been appreciated.

 

Neji Hyuga:

 

It was silent for once in the Hyuga household, and you and Neji were enjoying it. He sat on the couch, and you sat in his lap, your legs wound around his waist. You placed your arms around his defined torso, and he done the same, arms holding you close by your hips. Lastly, you’;s laid your head on his shoulder, breathing evenly as he caressed your hips absentmindedly. This was a treat, you and Neji didn’t usually have moments like this, what with your respect to other in the room and such. So you just rested there, relishing the feeling.

 

Shikamaru Nara:

 

You both frequently took naps together. From the exhaustion of homework and school and sports and just daily chores at your parent’s homes, you could use the sleep. It was just better when it was with the other. He’d lay on the couch or floor and any sopot comfortable at that time, and you’d place yourself atop his chest, your legs tangling as you both dozed off. He’d usually wake before you, and just watch you sleep peacefully, hands running through your hair he thought was so soft.

 

Sai:

 

Sai had never been a very physical man, you knew that. But it just made the small things he did even more special. One thing in particular he’s been doing lately was, while you were painting or sketching, he’d drape himself over your shoulder, watching lazily. You happened to love it when he did that, because he looked so sleepy and childish, and you’d turn slightly to peck his pale nose. He’d offer a small smile, eyes pleading you to go on with your painting. So you did.

 

Deidara:

 

Dei wasn’t a big cuddler. He did, however, enjoy wrapping his arms around your middle and lift you up, squeezing you softly. Or sometimes, he’d do what he had done a while ago. You’d been sitting on the couch, book in your hand, when he’s come in. At first you thought nothing of it, thinking he’d just sit down beside you and watch TV or read a book of his own, but your thoughts changed as he let himself fall onto your lap, making you squeak and glare down at him. But he didn’t have a care in the world, only curling into your side, breathing heavily.

 

Orochimaru:

 

You loved to sit strewn across his lap in his throne, arms around his neck and legs thrown across the armrest of the glorified chair. You’d share soft kisses here and there, and talk carelessly about random things that came to mind. Or you’d joke playfully, laughing and whispering words back and forth. Now, this didn’t happen often, but it happened whenever he’d find you in his throne when he came back from whatever he was doing. He’d just chuckle fondly, lifting you, only to lay you in your place atop him.


	8. You're Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- You're Jealous -
> 
> Itty bitty bit of violence.

Naruto Uzumaki:

 

When you arrived at Naruto’s, you weren’t expecting Naruto to shove a cat in your face. “Naruto, what the hell?” you questioned, you set your bag down, on the floor, eyeing the tiny, orange kitten in front of your face. He pulled it to his chest, lavishing it with love, “I found him outside the building! It’s so cold, I couldn’t just let him stay out there. I think I want to call him Koi because he looks like a koi fish, see?” Once again, the cat that was currently stealing all of your Naruto’s attention was shoved in your face. You pushed it to the side carefully, smiling at Naruto, “You said you’d help me with my homework.” “Later,” he responded, cradling the kitten once more. You sat with a huff on his couch, pouting as you listened to him play with “Koi”. Then you felt arms wrap around your shoulders, and Naruto pressed his face into your neck, breath tickling you. “Don’t pout...you’re too pretty for that…” he teased, and you smiled again, swatting his arms.

 

Sasuke Uchiha:

 

You were pissy and irritated, and who could blame you? Sakura had been flirting with Sasuke nonstop, and you were this close to snapping. Of course, Sasuke showed no interest whatsoever, ignoring her, but still, you couldn’t help but feel the rage boil in your gut. You sat in a chair at the cafe you and Sasuke had gone to for coffee, steaming as Sakura attempted to woo Sasuke. She whispered something you didn’t hear in his ear, and before he could stop her, poor Sasuke did try, she lifted her shirt quickly, flashing him before pulling it back down. You stood, that was the last straw, “Why don’t you keep your shirt where it belongs? On you!” She smirked, “Whatever...you’re just mad because you know Sasuke enjoyed it more than he’d enjoy seeing you.” In a second, Sasuke was holding you by the arms, trying to calm you, while Sakura ran for her life.

 

Gaara of the Sand:

 

You and Gaara were going for a stroll down the streets, hand in hand. You were comfortably quiet, commenting every once in awhile about things, when suddenly, a huge group of girl swarmed around you both. But, their attentions were aimed towards the red head beside you, not yourself. They giggled sweetly, touching his arms and complimenting him on his softness and strength. Gaara stood frozen, eyes wide, not a clue what to do about the situation, and you felt a flare of white hot fury strike through you. “Back the fuck off!” you shrieked, and everyone turned to face you, eyes wide and mouths open in shock. You reached forward and tugged Gaara away, leaving the still stunned girls behind. “Well damn,” you heard him whisper, and you snickered, even though your cheeks were bright red.

 

Kiba Inuzuka:

 

You searched Kiba’s fridge for something to drink, and pulled out a coke, heading back to the living room. You opened it, a crackle resonating through the quiet apartment, and took a sip, leaning over the couch to where Kiba was sitting. He had his phone flipped out and he was texting someone. You just barely caught the heart emoji and you freaked out, snatching his phone. You felt wave after wave of emotion, until you checked the name. You laughed sheepishly, blushing bright red as you handed him back his phone. He raised an eyebrow, smirking at you, but you just hopped over the couch, sitting down but looking away. You heard him laugh, and pull you into his side. “You don’t need to be jealous of my mom, babe.” You slapped his thigh, knowing he was teasing you.

 

Kakashi Hatake:

 

People were constantly flirting with Kakashi, winking and giggling like school girls. You’d be lying if you said it didn’t piss you off, but you ignored it, as the silver haired ninja had make it completely clear that he only had eyes for you. But today was an exception. The waitress serving you two was dropping so many hints, she might as well have been dropping her skirt. She shamelessly flirted with Kakashi as if you didn’t exist, and when she tucked a slip of paper into his collar, you snapped, “Sorry that my boyfriend isn’t interested. You should probably go before I get you fired.” “Excuse me?” she asked, face flushing like a tomato. “You heard me.” She narrowed her eyes at you, but walked away. You heard Kakashi snicker, and you turned to him, slightly embarrassed at your outburst, “What?” “That was cute,” he commented, and you shook your head, grinning.

 

Shino Aburame:

 

You’d been watching Shino hunt down certain insects all day, and it was seriously starting to nip at you. He’d invited you to spend time with you, not his bugs. Fed up with this, you got up, spotting him over by a tree. His eyes were well trained on the beetle perched on the bark, watching it closely, jar in hand. You quickly scaled the tree beside it, then hopped that tree to the one Shino was watching. You slid down a ways, then jumped down, landing gracefully in the spot between Shino and the tree. “I’m your butterfly, correct? Then catch me,” you said, then dashed off, knowing you had him hooked. He smirked, chuckling at your obvious jealousy and need for attention, then started after you.

 

Neji Hyuga:

 

You’d gone over to your boyfriend’s, hoping to spend some time with him, only to find Hinata and him in deep conversation. You’d sat down on the couch, figuring they’d wrap it up, but 30 minutes later, and you’re still sitting here, while they talk about byakugan techniques and such. Finally, you’d had enough. You pulled your phone to your ear, “She’s right here, why? Oh! I’ll tell her!” You turned to Hinata, faking urgency, “Ino needs you over there right now! She said it’s an emergency!” Hinata leapt up, face full of worry as she replied, “Thank you!” before rushing out the door. You grinned, sitting yourself beside Neji, who scoffed, shaking his head. “There is no emergency, is there?” “Nope,” you answered, leaning into his side. He smiled, having a hard time deciding if what you did was awesome or wrong.

Shikamaru Nara:

 

You loved taking naps as much as the next guy, but this was just getting ridiculous. You came over to spend time with Shika, not watch him sleep. And you had tried to wake him up, but he just shifted and waved you off. You sat down on the chair next to his desk, thinking up a plan. Finally, a lightbulb went on in your head. You smirked deviously, getting up and stalking to the bed where Shika lay. You carefully climbed up and on top of him, straddling his hips, and slowly started to circle your own, barely causing any friction. His eyes popped open very quickly, face going bright red as his hands found place on your waist. You laughed, climbing off of the flustered boy, and sitting beside him, “Let’s do something!” He groaned in frustration, falling onto his back, very much awake now. “God woman…”

 

Sai:

 

Usually you could focus on your art, no problem. But today, you were have some terrible difficulties. Why? Because a girl seemed to think that flirting with Sai was the only interesting thing at the moment. The first few times, it was just friendly play, considering you knew Sai didn’t give a damn about anyone other than you, but now it was really starting to get on your nerves. She’d frayed down to the last nerve, telling Sai that ‘his art was almost amazing as him’. You whipped your head to side, commenting in a sickly sweet voice, “Guess I’m just so lucky that he’s mine, huh?” She narrowed her eyes at you, face looking as though she’d found something on the bottom of her shoe, but you only smiled brightly, waving her away with a single gesture. When she went back to her easel, Sai gave you a kiss on the cheek, smiling softly.

 

Deidara:

 

You and Dei had decided to go out to a new action movie that had just come out, and you were walking along the the streets. Deidara had just made a cheesy joke about the weather, you’d laughed anyway, when you heard someone practically screech, “Deidara!” You looked around curiously and Dei winced, taking your arm. But he was too late, as a bleach blonde chick in a skimpy outfit draped herself over him, giggling. “Damn, you got hot,” she said, and ran her fingers over his arms, tracing the muscles. “Mind getting the fuck off my boyfriend,” you asked, voice deadly quiet, and she turned to you, snickering. “Your boyfriend? He wouldn’t date someone as pathetic as you…” That’s when Dei had to physically stop you as the bitch skittered away, all while Dei attempted to calm you down.

 

Orochimaru:

 

You swear, if Konan spoke one more corny pick up line to Orochimaru, you were going to kill her. Actually kill her. Hell, you had the power. She just wouldn’t stop. As though you weren’t there she slipped pick up lines here and there, touching him, and you were tiring of her bullshit. Everyone knew about you and Orochimaru, but she was pretending that wasn’t true. That’s why when she stroked her hands down his back, you had her pinned to the wall with a loud slam. “You should probably keep your hands off of him, or next time I’ll kill you.” She scoffed, “You? You kill me?” Then you were tightening your fist around her neck, and she was choking, nodding that she understood when you asked. You tossed her to the side, disgusted, and you were gently being pulled away by a thoroughly amused Orochimaru.


	9. He Finds Out/You Tell Him A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- He Finds Out/ You Tell Him A Secret -
> 
> Some parental abuse/abandonment; sickness; parental death; a little parental neglect; slight stalking by an ex; and night terrors.  
> (It's really not as bad as you think.)
> 
> Just a beginning statement, you are a ninja, and you specialize in psychic abilities. You’re very powerful, but practice makes perfect.

Naruto Uzumaki:

 

You were watching Naruto train, strong muscles tensing with each jutsu. You realized, you should probably tell him at some point, that you couldn’t keep it secret forever. “Naruto?” you asked, and he turned to you, a drop of sweat dripping down his forehead. “I have something to show you…” He gave you a curious look, stepping a bit closer. You closed your eyes, and started moving your hands quickly, forming the symbols. You heard a woosh of air, and the sound of wood grinding. When you opened your eyes, you saw the branch you’d been aiming for floating in the air, and Naruto staring wide eyes. “You’re a ninja!?” You nodded, preparing for the worst, when he suddenly jumped, grinning. “Wicked! You have to battle with me sometime!” You chuckled nervously, shrugging, “Maybe…” He was hugging you then, and your eyes opened wide, “Why didn’t you tell me? This is so cool!” he asked, and you shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

 

Sasuke Uchiha:

 

“Let’s go to yours,” Sasuke said as you left the training field, and suddenly you panicked. “No! I-I mean...that’s not a good idea. It’s a huge mess,” you tried to cover, but he just chuckled. “Doesn’t bother me. Mine is farther anyways.You told me you live closeby.” “I do.” “Then let’s go.” You sighed, giving in. You knew you’d have to tell him eventually. You led him to your tiny, old apartment, opening it and heading inside. He took a look around, then turned to you. “You are 17 like you said, right?” You nodded quickly, silent as you sat on your ratty couch. “Then why do you live alone?” You sighed once more, deciding to tell him flat out, “My parents abused me. So, when I turned 16, I got emancipated. I can live on my own, I have a job and everything.” You looked away, eyes red, bracing for something bad, but you only felt him wrap his arms around you. “I’m sorry.” “It’s ok…” you answered softly, smiling as you hugged him back.

 

Gaara of the Sand:

 

You had to tell him. You couldn’t keep the secret any longer, it was only making you feel guiltier and guiltier. So, you knocked on the door of the kazekage, your boyfriend. A girl with two ponytails answered, and eyed you carefully. “What do you want?” “I’m here to see Gaara.” you responded bravely, and she snorted, “What could you want with him?” That’s when teal eyes appeared, pushing the girl out of the way. “(Y/N)? What’s wrong?” Could he really read you that easily? “I-I need to tell you something.” He took you inside, pulling you by the hand and into his room. He didn’t even need to say anything to demand an explanation. You took a deep breath, then started explaining, “My mother died a few years ago, and my dad has become a drunk. I didn’t run away from home, he kicked me out.” He blinked, then steeled his face, muttering, “I’ll find you a place to stay. Now, what is your father’s name?”

 

Kiba Inuzuka:

 

After much pressuring from your mother, you had decided to tell Kiba your biggest secret. Your mother had made it clear he deserved to know if you two were serious now. So, there you were, standing at Kiba’s door, too terrified to knock. That’s when he walked up with bags of groceries, giving you a curious look. “(Y/N)?” You took a steadying breath, then stuttered out a, “We need to talk.” His face sobered, and he looked worried, unlocking his door. He sat down on the floor, gesturing for you to sit on the couch. You sat, chewing on your lip with worry. “Um….I have cancer.” “What?!” “I mean I HAD cancer.” You explained your condition quickly, telling him multiple times that it’s in remission. “But, because of it, I can’t have children…” He gave you a blank look, then said, “I don’t care about that! Are you ok?” You nodded, sighing with relief, “I have a book you can read on it. You might understand it better.” “I’d like that.”

 

 

Kakashi Hatake:

 

You and Kakashi had both just bought the new Icha Icha romance novel, and you’d decided to stay home and read it together. After officially getting comfortable, he sat in his chair, you sat in his lap, and he held the book while you read. You unconsciously pulled your reading glasses out of your purse, slipping them on, only to be faced with a clearly amused Kakashi. “What?” you questioned, and he responded, “I didn’t know you wore glasses.” You found yourself blushing blushing bright red, “Only when I read!” you said defensively. He shook his head, letting you get settled again, then his mouth was right next to your ear, whispering, “I think they’re cute.” That only made you blush harder, which resulted in him chuckling. “Can we just get back to book now?” you whined, and he nodded, leaving you alone.

 

Shino Aburame:

 

Kiba laughed at a joke Chouji had made, smiling brightly, soda in hand. You and Shino sat side by side in the corner of the room, watching everyone else enjoy the party. Not that you weren’t enjoying yourself, you just weren’t a party person. Even if it was a birthday party. You and Shino talked, not really paying any mind to the conversation, and suddenly your words just slipped out, “I’ve never had a birthday party.” He turned to you, that caught his attention. “What do you mean?”You shrugged, “I’ve just never had one. Mom and Dad never really cared, to be honest.” For once, Shino looked surprised. “You’ve never had friends over or gotten present?” You shook your head, and he scoffed, “Do you even know what day it was?” “Yeah, of course. I’ve seen my birth certificate.” Now it was his turn to shake his head, uttering a soft, “Wow. I never liked birthday parties, but to not even be offered one. That’s sad.” “I guess…” you said, shrugging once more.

 

Neji Hyuga:

 

“(Y/N), can I ask you a question?” Neji asked smoothly, and you nodded. “Normally I wouldn’t ask this as I’m not a girl and have no fashion intellect whatsoever, but, you’ve worn a large, baggy sweater every time I’ve seen you, and we’ve been together for about 3 weeks. Why?” You felt your stomach tighten in fear and panic, and your face must have shown it becuase he quickly covered with a, “You don’t have to tell me! I’m just curious.” You felt the blood rush from your face, but you knew you had to explain or he’d never trust you. “I’m just really insecure. About my...uh, weight.” He whipped his head towards you, gawking, and suddenly you felt like crying. You felt your eyes blur, and suddenly you were pulled into his chest. “You have no reason to be! You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in my life, and you are, under no circumstances, fat.” Then he was leaning down, stroking your cheekbones with his thumbs, and you couldn’t help it, you leaned forward and kissed him passionately, thanking the gods Neji was yours.

 

Shikamaru Nara:

 

At your house, you were repainting your bedroom, so you’d called up Shikamaru, who, after persuasion, came to help you move your stuff out so you could paint. “At least I- hah….like the color…” he said, panting from the weight of your bed. “I thought you would,” you smiled, pulling your dresser carefully. Little did you know, when you turned the corner, it got snagged on an uneven board in the floor, and almost tipped over on top of you. You just barely caught it, a slur of curse words falling from your lips. You breathed out with relief, and turned to check on Shika, who you noticed was gazing at you, cheeks red. “What?” you asked, cocking a hip. “What did you just say?” he asked, voice strained, and you gave him a confused look. “I just said a couple swear words, why?” He shook his head, “You said them in like, a different language or something.” You thought about it, then smirked. “Did I slip into French again?” He nodded quickly, still red. You passed by, stopping to whisper in his ear, “I speak the language fluently.”

 

Sai:

 

“(Y/N), I’d like you to tell me who exactly that man was that broke into your place the other day, and why he was there. It’s bothering me.” You winced, knowing this conversation would come up. But, you had to tell him, or he’d never let it go. “He’s my ex, Sai. We broke up years ago, but he seems to not want to let go.” Sai snorted, “Seems to. More like, hasn’t.” You shook your head at his commentary, sitting beside him to lean into his side, “Well, after we broke up, I moved away, you know, because I don’t live with my parents. But, he found me and broke in. I fought him off, and moved again, and for a long time, nothing happened. Until now.” “Well, he’s in jail now. Dirt bag,” Sai muttered, tone laced with disgust. You smiled at that, Sai almost never got angry or jealous, so these displays that he had were quite cute. “Besides, who cares about him. I’m only concerned with you…” you said, kissing his cheek, and he pulled you closer. “Wonderful.”

 

Deidara:

 

Dei was helping you pack. Your grandparents had called, and it turns out your great grandma, whom had been sick when you left last time, just died. So, you heading back there for the funeral, much to Dei’s dismay. “I wish I could come with you. I miss you so much when you’re gone,” he said, sighing sadly. You hugged him from behind, squeezing his torso, “I know.” He turned slightly, “How am I ever going to meet your parents? I’m too poor to afford a plane ticket.” You tensed, and he reacted immediately, “What’s wrong? Did I say something stupid?” You shook your head, falling silent. He turned fully around now, holding you, “What’s wrong babe?” You choked up slightly, barely managing the sentence, “Dei, my parents are dead. They were both killed in an accident years ago. I’ve lived alone since 16.” His face glowed with compassion, stroking your hair as he hugged you. “It’s ok, yeah? Tell you the truth, mine are dead too.” You jerked your head up, “Huh? How?” “Dunno. One day they just didn’t come home.” “I’m so sorry Dei…” you said, taking his hands, but he smiled gently. “It’s ok babe. As long as you’re ok, I’m ok.”

 

Orochimaru:

 

You tried to suppress them, you really did, but they’d wormed their way through again. The nightmares, you had them every night. You’d spoken with a medical specialist at a young age, but he dismissed it as a side effect of your psychic powers. So, you had to deal with them. They weren’t so bad before, but they’d gotten worse, and you knew it. Suddenly your eyes snapped open, surveying the room, terrified. Then you saw Orochimaru above you, holding your shoulder, looking worried and confused. “You jumped up, clinging to him in terror, and he recepted you, wrapping his arms around you to soothingly stroke your back. “What’s wrong, my dear? Why were you screaming?” You were shaking all through explaining your problem, but he listened all the way through, calming you as you spoke. Finally, he said, “You’re awake now, you’re alright…” He practically cradled you and he lowered himself to the bed, shifting so he could sit comfortably while you recovered. And he stayed the entire time until you assured him you were ok. He left, getting back to his tests.


	10. Caught Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Caught Making Out -
> 
> Descriptive making out and some adult themes.

Naruto Uzumaki:

 

Naruto, deciding to be sweet, had taken you out for ice cream. You both arrived at the only ice cream place in town, which was surprisingly empty for such a warm day. You ordered a double scoop m&m cookie dough, and went to pay, but Naruto proceeded to argue that he was paying. Not turning down free ice cream, you let him order, then took your cold treat gratefully. You ate at the quickly melting ice cream, lapping up the drips off the sides, and finally finished it off, eating the rest of the cone with a crunch, and looked up to see Naruto watching you closely. He’d finished his already. He led you outside the shop, and you were just walking down the empty, quiet street when he grabbed you suddenly, pushing you up against the brick building behind you. “Naru-” “You have some ice cream left,” he interrupted, sticking his tongue out to lick your lips once. You blushed bright red, but rushed forward to press your lips against his own. He kissed back passionately, pushing you harder against the bricks, hands on your hips. His tongue slipped into your mouth, and you twined your own with his happily, enjoying this side of Naruto, when a loud voice broke you both apart, “What the hell?! You’re in public, have decency!” You both turned to see Sasuke, covering his eyes at the sight. You were sure you were the color of a tomato, but Naruto just laughed, pulling you away.

 

Sasuke Uchiha:

 

You walked out of Sasuke’s kitchen to find said boy waiting for you. He was leaning against the wall, smiling softly at you as you passed by him. You, being the little tease you are, leaned forward to kiss him, and when he obliged, you just barely ghosted your lips across his, then pulled away, moving to head back down the hall. Suddenly, you were grabbed by the waist and pushed into the wall, and Sasuke’s lips were on yours, tongue exploring your mouth. You kissed back right away, and his hands ventured to the bottoms of your thighs, lifting you up. Your legs wrapped around his waist on instinct, and all the while Sasuke never ceased his make out session. Who knew he would get so riled up over one teasing kiss. Your tongues danced playfully, and you felt yourself starting to get warm when a voice startled you both, almost making him drop you. “Really?” the man snorted, eyes anywhere but on the two of you. You looked to Sasuke, demanding an explanation, which he provided, “He’s my brother. We live together. Sadly.” There was a moment of awkward silence while Sasuke set you on your feet, when finally he turned to his brother, “Could you please just get out of here and stop making it awkward?” His brother shrugged, heading down the hall to go into a room, leaving you and Sasuke alone to blushing and avoiding eye contact until you both just sat down to watch a movie.

 

Gaara of the Sand:

 

After previously having Gaara’s sister smash into you in the streets to tell you Gaara wanted to see you, you headed over, entering the home without knocking. It was a normality for you now, you knew he didn’t mind. You searched for him, considering how big the place was, until you finally found him pacing in the hallway outside his office. He caught sight of you, and you noticed the full fledged irritation and anger written on his face. You started a sentence, “What’s wro-” but never got to finish it as he had you shoved against the wall in a second, kissing you roughly. It was so unlike him, he always kissed you with such gentleness, afraid he’d break you. But you had to admit, his new found roughness was making you hot, so you kissed back fiercely. He seemed to appreciate that, as his hands squeezed your hips, making you squeak softly. His hands were just about to drag up your shirt when his brother, Kankuro shouted, “Do you have to do that in the hallway?!” You practically jumped apart, and Gaara turned the color of his hair, looking down sheepishly as he realized his loss of control. “Sorry,” he muttered, checking you over once the puppet master had gone. “It’s fine, really. It was actually really hot…” you said, but that only made him blush harder.

 

Kiba Inuzuka:

 

Finally, after a very long two day mission, you slumped on your couch at home, sighing in relief. Then a knock sounded at the door. You groaned, not wanting to get up, but you knew you had to, so you stumbled up, answering the door. Your tired expression turned into a grin though, as you saw Kiba was standing there, eyes bright seeing that you were home. He came in, waiting for you to close the door before he grabbed you, pulling you flush against him. You felt your cheeks light up, but he just whispered, “Missed you…” then you were kissing. The moment his tongue found yours, you knew you were a goner, kissing back with just as much passion. Before you knew it, you were on the couch and he was straddling you, hands sliding up and down your body. Your hands had found purchase in his short, unkempt hair, and you’d never been so happy that you were alone. That is, until a soft voice sounded, “I knocked but- oh my!” Hinata squealed, running from the room. You and Kiba had broken apart when she had spoken, and your eyes met. Then you burst out laughing, any embarrassment you should’ve felt drained away at the sight of Hinata flailing.

 

Kakashi Hatake:

 

You had just gotten home after a long day of training the kids, and Kakashi had tailed along like a lost puppy. He followed you into the living room where you plopped down on the couch, groaning in exhaustion. He chuckled quietly, and you sent him a glare, spouting out a bunch of complaints about how your day had been extremely frustrating, and how he had better keep his mouth shut. “You haven’t even kissed me today,” you whined, and his eyes widened slightly. “I’ll show you a kiss,” was the last thing you heard before he attacked you, pressing your lips together in a frenzy. Your reaction was perfect, and you quickly ridded him of that dreaded mask and his headband, then kissed him again. You felt him push you gently, and your back hit the couch cushions. Kissing you furiously, he crawled over you, almost smirking at the way you squirmed when his hands found your waist. “Guys, I decided to make you- ah!” Iruka screamed, scrambling to get back behind the kitchen doors he’d emerged from. You broke the kiss to watch him with hazy eyes, then shrugged, deciding you didn’t care, leaning back in to kiss your silver haired boyfriend once more.

 

Shino Aburame:

 

You ran around your house, hunting for Shino. You knew what you were after, and you were going to get them this time, you just knew it. You spotted him inspecting your things in your bedroom, and you secretly planned to yourself what you’d do from outside the door. You leapt in, and before he could stop you, you swiped his glasses from your face, placing them over your own eyes in victory. That’s when you realized you couldn’t see a thing, the glasses were so tinted. Then you could see again, but only because, in your temporary blind spell, Shino had stolen them back, holding them in one. “How do you even-” but you cut yourself off, realizing how close you both were. In fact, your faces were mere inches away, and you just couldn’t help yourself. You clutched the fabric of his jacket in your hand and yanked him forward, smashing your lips together. He took a moment to recover before moving his lips in synch with your own, tongue teasing the inside of your mouth. You heard yourself whine, and he took pity, slipping his tongue against yours. But the moment was short lived, because Kiba chose that time to storm in, mumbling something about going somewhere, then letting out a quiet, “Damn.” “Kiba, get out of here before I kill you,” was the only thing Shino said, and Kiba was gone.

 

Neji Hyuga:

 

You’d just gotten back from your job interview, and you freaking out. Bad. You felt like you had completely bombed it, and you wouldn’t get the job, and you just felt terrified deep down. You paced back and forth in the front entryway when Neji found you. “What’re you-” “I failed. I definitely failed. I’m never going to get a job!” you rambled, burying your face in your hands. “You didn’t fail. I know they gave you the job, love, trust me…” Neji said, trying to soothe you, but all you could think of were the mistakes you made. “Seeing that his words hadn’t helped, he took your hands and pulled them down, lacing them with his own, then kissed you gently, trying to distract you. And damn, it was working. The kisses had started soft, then escalated into more, his tongue hitting all the right places as your earlier panic dissolved into thin air. You squeezed his hands tightly, pushing forward into the kiss, and he smiled lightly into it, seeing his plan had worked. Then, out of nowhere, Rock Lee walked by, but not without yelling, “Such youth!” He exited the house, and you gave Neji a curious look, “How did he get in here?” “No idea.” Neji answered, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

Shikamaru Nara:

 

As much as everyone believes that Shikamaru doesn’t like attention and intimacy, they’re all wrong. The teen secretly loved your attentions. So when you decided studying for a final would probably be a good idea, he was frustrated. All of your time was devoted to your stupid history book, time that could be spent with him. You sat on the couch, book in hand, reading through a chapter when he sat beside you, trying to gain your attention. You were focused, but he didn’t give in. He did the opposite, actually, physically taking your book from your hands. “Shika!” you snapped, but he only surged forward to kiss you roughly, hands finding home in your hair. Deep in your mind, you knew you should probably study, but that part was silenced when Shika nibbled at your bottom lip playfully. You kissed back, sneaking your tongue in there somewhere, when you both heard a door slam. You turned to find a stunned Choji, who took one look, turned around, and left, not uttering a single word. Your cheeks flamed up, embarrassment clouding your previous judgement, but when you reached for your book, Shika leaned forward again, murmuring a soft, “Not done,” before capturing your lips once more.

 

Sai:

 

When Sai had asked you to show him how to make out with someone, you thought he was joking. Now you realized, he was indeed not. He actually didn’t know how. So, you, being a wonderful girlfriend, started to teach him. You started slow, to say the least, just barely kissing his lips, but he urged you on, telling you he wasn’t glass. So you kissed him harder, tracing the seam of his lips with your tongue. He’s pulled back then, curiosity gracing his pale features, but you whispered, “Follow my lead.” He gave in, tongue trying to move with yours, and he wasn’t that bad, honestly. He was sweet, trying not to mess up, but finding it hard to control himself at the same time. He was doing amazing, catching on, when Naruto hopped in, shouting in yours ears. “Guys! You wanna go- oh god, my eyes!” Sai had flushed pink, turning to look at Naruto, who was yelling in ‘pain’, but you weren’t having that. You grabbed his chin, pulling him back to press your lips together again.

 

Deidara:

 

“Hey Dei. Dei. Dei. Dei. Dei. Deeeeeeiiiiiiii…..” you repeated over and over, poking him in the cheek. You gave a whine, leaning against him on the couch where you sat. A movie was playing in the background, but you weren’t paying any attention to that, you were too busy annoying Dei. And it was definitely working. He growled softly, scooting away from you, but you only moved closer, resuming your poking. “Dei. Dei. Dei. Dei. De-” “Would you shut up?” he groaned, and you crossed your arms, “Make me.” You had to admit, that had crossed a line, very obviously in fact, because he grabbed you by your arm, pulling you flush against him. He kissed you hard, effectively shutting up. You kissed back , arms winding around his neck. His tongue explored your mouth, fighting for dominance, but you fought back hard. You soon found yourself pushing him into the couch. Ripping his shirt open, casting it aside. Kissing his neck passionately while he let out quiet groans. But you were cruely interrupted by a yelling Tobi and Konan. “I just wanted some popcorn, and you had to start fucking!” Konan yelled. Oh yeah, you forgot they had come over.

 

Orochimaru:

 

The kitchen was quiet with only you and Orochimaru in it. You had found strawberries in the cooler today, and though you were sure they had been stolen, you didn’t care. You loved fruit, and dammit, you were going to have some. You ate strawberries without a care in the world, barely noticing the juice sticking your fingers up. Finally, Orochimaru had to lean over the small table and take the box from you before you ate them all. You cast him a glare, and he sent one back, even if it was a half hearted one. You grinned at the idea that formed in your head, and you acted on it, sucking the juice off your fingers seductively. You noticed his head perk up, gazing wide eyed. That changed quickly. A lazy smirk formed on his sharp features. “Are you teasing me?” You shrugged, acting as though you didn’t care, “Maybe…” “I’ll have to take care of that then.” Suddenly he was over you, capturing your lips in a skilled kiss. He knew just how to make your body light up, tongue teasing all the right places as it played with your own. Your hands tangled in that long hair of his, when an awkward cough pulled you apart. “I’ll just...talk to you later….” Kabuto said, slipping out. You tried to slide away, but you were caught immediately. “Did I say we were done?”


	11. Your B-Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Your B-Day -
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.
> 
> Ages are written next to the names.

Naruto Uzumaki (18):

 

“Jeez, your stuff is heavy…” Naruto said in a strained voice as he and father carried your dresser up the stairs of your new apartment building. You laughed, following with a box of your own. After hours of moving your stuff and two trips from home and back, you were finished. You sat on the old loveseat your parents had given you. “This is so weird.” “Huh?” Naruto asked, currently stuffing his face with the sandwich your mother had made him. She’d decided to quit drinking since you and Naruto first met, thinking it would be better for you. “I’m so used to living at home, living somewhere else is weird…” you answered. The blonde ninja sat next to you, making the small loveseat slightly crowded, “You just have to make it feel like home is all...and I know just how!” He set his sandwich on the side table, then leaned over to kiss your cheek, then your nose, then your lips. You giggled, pulling away, “We’ll have to do that everywhere then…” He grinned, kissing you once more, then handing you a box. “This is your present. Well, was.” You eyed him curiously, but once you read the label, it made sense. A new car stereo. “I already installed it. I know how much you love music,” he scratched the back of his neck nervously, a habit of his you’d picked up on. “It’s great! Thank you!” you said, hugging him tightly, which he returned, laughing, “Now, about that kissing thing…”

 

Sasuke Uchiha (18):

 

You unlocked your apartment door, walking in only to jump back as a yell of “Surprise!” startled you. “Happy Birthday!!” all of your closest friends cheered, coming out from hiding spots. You couldn’t help but smile brightly, walking into your apartment again. Lights were turned on, and you spotted the cupcakes and balloons and streamers. “Who did all of this?” you asked, wanting to thank them personally. “Sasuke did!” Lee said, pointing to the mentioned blue haired boy in the corner. You shook your head, walking over. “Nice party, huh?” He turned, mid-sentence, only to stop and smirk at you. “It was no big deal. Didn’t take that long either with Lee ordering everybody around.” You blushed, chuckling softly, “Thank you.” Now it was his turn to blush. He looked at the ground, “Anything for you to smile like that.” You were even more red than when you first came over. Breaking the silence, you joked, “So where’s my present then?” He fixed you a serious look, “This was your present.” You felt your face light up in realization, “Oh! Ok-” “I’m just kidding.” He grabbed your arm, leading you into your bedroom, “I got you a new TV.” You gaped at the expensive looking flatscreen perched where your old one used to sit. “Oh my god Sasuke! You didn’t have to do all this!” He pulled you into his arms, “I wanted to. Happy Birthday…” You smiled, faded blush now coming back, “Thank you.”

 

Gaara of the Sand (18):

 

Your birthday began with waking up in the spare bedroom at Gaara’s. His siblings had warmed up to you now, and had no problem with you staying for the time being. Which wasn’t that long apparently, as the next stop you’d been brought to was the new flat Gaara had fully purchased for you. “Gaara, this is very nice, but you really didn’t-” He shushed you, leading you inside. Now you really felt bad. It was fully furnished, and everything looked so expensive. “Gaara! This-” “Mmm, no. Shush. It’s yours.” You didn’t attempt to argue again, just getting to know the place instead. That is, until he told you he had more plans for the day. The next stop was less expensive. The movies. You both enjoyed the newest sci-fi movie, sharing popcorn and leaning against each other happily. When it ended, he proceeded to take you to your usual cafe, getting coffee and sandwiches. You talked about the movie, things you were excited about. “Are you happy being 18 now?” he asked, and you shook your head, “Means I have to live by myself and take care of myself.” He opened his mouth but you spoke before he could, “And no, you can’t take care of me.” He answered with a pout that only made you snicker playfully. He took you back to your new apartment after, staying to watch TV with you even though it was late. Right before he left, his took your hand, kissing each of your fingers before slipping a ring on one. You examined it, made of sparkling silver, then held your hand to your chest. “Thank you Gaara. This day has been the best.” He offered a small smile, “Happy Birthday beautiful.”

 

Kiba Inuzuka (18):

 

You couldn’t believe you’d managed to save up enough to get an apartment. As much as your parents loved you, they weren’t rich, so, you had to pay for it yourself. And that you did. You moved into your apartment building, and though it wasn’t the best, it was still something. Not to mention, a huge upside had been that it was the same apartment building Kiba lived in. God, you were so excited! You dusted off your hands, having moved everything yourself. You barely noticed your boyfriend who had appeared in the doorway. You smiled at him, looking over the rather small room. “I brought some treats for (D/N). Figured you could use ‘em since you’re all on your own now..” he said, setting them on the floor. (D/N) was already sniffing at the bag, whining. You chuckled, taking one out and tossing it. She caught it mid-air, running off to eat it. You stood beside Kiba, who commented, “It looks nice. Better when you’re in it though.” You grinned, “I’m planning on sprucing it up. I want this to be a good place to live. A home. Until I get a house, that is.” He stared at you, “You’ll get there. Too stubborn to give up anyways.” He pulled something out of his pocket, “I’m sorry I couldn’t afford to get you anything big, but this was all the extra money I had set aside…” he hand you the two tens. “Happy Birthday, yeah?” You gawked, then almost burst into tears. “I can’t take your money!” He shook his head, “Really. I’m alright. It’s yours babe.” You jumped forward and hugged him, and he laughed fondly, hugging you back.

 

Kakashi Hatake (23):

 

Kakashi brought you everywhere. Literally. You first went to the movies. The new Icha Icha movie was out, and he’s gotten tickets, so you went and saw it. After leaving, you ran into Gai, “Taking the lady out, I see!” Your silver haired boyfriend nodded, “How did you like your present? Kakashi spent-” his mouth was covered instantly. “She hasn’t seen it yet!” Kakashi freaked, telling him to keep his mouth shut. “So I have a surprise present, huh?” you teased, and he shook his head at you, “I’m not saying anything.” Next up was a walk through the park, leading to the beach, where you walked up and down the shoreline until you pushed him in. He’d pulled you in after, and you both ended up soaked, but you didn’t care. Makeouts in the water with a shirtless Kakashi were always fun. Getting out and drying off was a hassle, but it was done. You sat on the sand, watching the waves turn orange as the sun setted behind them. But Kakashi still wasn’t done, taking you to a late night restaurant. You started to notice him check his phone frequently. Text notifications came quicker, and finally you were about to say something, when he hopped up. “We should head back.” Upon arriving at your loft, he covered your eyes, leading you carefully up the stairs. He opened your door, and opened your eyes. You didn’t recognize your loft, it had all been remodeled with fresh paint on the walls, new carpet. “This is amazing! This is why we were out so long!” He nodded, smiling at your happiness. “Thank you…” you said breathlessly, and he responded, “Happy Birthday.”

 

Shino Aburame (18):

 

You’d spent almost the entire day setting up your new apartment. It was small, but cozy, and you loved it. You’d chosen to spend your money differently, spending most of it on nice furnishings and such rather than the size of the apartment. Either way, you were enjoying your new found freedom very much, lazing around and watching movies for the afternoon part of the day until a knock at the door interrupted. Answering it, you saw Shino with a few boxes. He came in without invitation setting down the boxes. “These were the nicest set I had. Happy Birthday butterfly…” You looked inside the box to find an entire set of jars and glass cases, obviously made for bug hunting. Before he knew what hit him, he was in a bone crushing hug. “That’s so sweet Shino, thank you!” “Yes, I suppose, now if you could stop killing me, that would be great…” You let go of him quickly. You stepped back quietly, but he stepped forward, kissing your forehead. “Your apartment’s nice. I’ll need to spend time here.” That brought your smile back, and you pulled him to your previous place on the couch, restarting the movie. “You can stay a bit longer, right?” He nodded, taking the remote, “This, is mine though.” You were notorious for having the volume much too loud. You shrugged, “Alright.” You yanked him onto the couch.

 

Neji Hyuga (18):

 

When Neji stepped into your new loft, you realized you hadn’t told him about one main thing in your life. “Is there a reason everything in here is so large and luxurious?” he asked softly, and you chuckled nervously, “Um….I didn’t tell you my parents are wealthy, did I?” He shook his head slowly, “Very wealthy.” “I just didn’t want you to think differently of me because of the amount of money I have. Trust me, I’d rather-” you were quieted with a gentle kiss on your lips. He stroked your cheek with his thumb, smiling, “It’s ok. I don't think any differently, believe me…” He reached into his pocket, searching for something, “I, on the other hand, can’t afford such things, so, I found this and thought you might like it…” he placed a small, flame red gem in your hand. It was smooth and sparkly, soft in your hand. “I know it’s not much, but it’s what I could get.” “It’s perfect Neji. I love it!” You placed it gingerly on the shelf behind you, not wanting to break the precious jewel. “You sure?” he asked, feeling slightly nervous still. “Absolutely. I love it.” Afterwards, you watched movies all day. He’s tried to cook you something, and you cooked something after he failed, not a care in the world. Your day was ended on the couch, wrapped in each other’s arms. He’d draped a blanket over you both when you complained it was cold. “Happy Birthday love,” he whispered as you both dozed off. In your opinion, that was the best birthday you’d ever had.

 

Shikamaru Nara (18):

 

Graduating with Shika was a present itself, seeing him all trussed up in a cap and gown. He was valedictorian, which wasn’t surprising at all, considering his intelligence. But you liked to add in that you were a close runner up, and that he wasn’t as smart as he thought he was. Even though he was. He’d given an amazing speech, and you loved it, kissing him when he was finished. Pictures were taken, smiles shared, goodbyes said. When the time came to throw your caps up, you took his and he took yours, throwing them up. Apartment shopping was difficult. Shika didn’t seem to like any of them. And even though it was your choice, you still listened to him. Until you came across a small, warm apartment building. “This one.” “Why?” you asked, looking up the building. You had to admit, you liked it, but you wanted to know his reasoning. “Just seems like you.” After helping you move in, he sprawled across your bed, groaning tiredly. “Shikaaaaaaa….” you cooed, climbing on his back, “where’s my present?” He scoffed, “I am your present, woman…” You whined, poking the back of head. He gave in, pushing you off carefully to grab something out of his bag in the corner. He handed you a small box, and looking inside, you found it contained a thin, silver necklace. a charm on the end was in the shape of an S, and you snickered, putting it around your neck. “Now you’ll always be close to my heart…” you whispered, and he surprisingly blushed, kissing your cheek. “Happy Birthday, (Y/N).”

 

Sai (18):

 

You honestly hadn’t expected anything from Sai for your birthday, shrugging it off. So when he told you he got you something, you were truly surprised. He brought in a canvas covered in cloth, “I spent about a week on this, so I hope you like it.” Pulling the cloth away, he looked to the wall, praying you’d like it. It was a painting of the tree. The tree you’d met at. You gasped, covering your mouth in awe. You reached out and touched it, feeling the brush strokes he’d used. “It’s beautiful,” you said quietly, awestruck. He glanced at you, and fully turned when he saw your face. “Why are you crying?” he asked, fearing he’d done something wrong. You hugged him tightly, burying your face in his shoulder, “They’re happy tears, Sai. Happy tears.” He sighed in relief, stroking your back. “I take it you like it?” “Love it.” You hung it on the wall in your art room when you’d steadied yourself. Things hung in that room were a big deal, and you made sure he knew. He’s smiled at that, happy that he’d done this right. You’d turned on music as background noise, never liking silence., but he didn’t mind. He asked you questions about graduation, paints and things along those lines, and you answered softly, laying in his arms for the rest of the day.

 

Deidara (18):

 

To be honest, you knew Dei was planning something from the start. You could read him like a book. But, whatever it was, he was sure making every effort to hide it. He’d come over early in the morning, you having given him a key to your apartment, and made you pancakes. “This is going to be the best birthday ever, you’ll see!” Your blonde boyfriend rented a bunch of movies he knew you loved, and you watched them until lunch. He ordered take out from your favorite Chinese place, paying for everything. After eating, he asked you what you wanted to do. “Let’s play board games,” you said, taking out multiple games. “Alright, but I’ll have you know I’m the king of boardgames…” You laughed, “I highly doubt that. That position’s taken. By me.” “We’ll see.” About an hour later, it was dark, and you’d thoroughly kicked his butt in 4 different games, 2 you’d played twice. He was pouting in the corner at the moment. You smiled, crawling over, “That’s ok...you can still be the king of boyfriends!” His face brightened, “Really?” “Mhmm.” “Good. Here. I made this for you,” he handed you a clay figurine, intricately carved into a dragonfly taking flight. “It’s amazing!” you said, holding it to your chest. “That’s not your present though. That is…” he said, and pointed to the window at the exact second a firework show started on the horizon. Your mouth dropped open, and you rushed to the window. “oh my god Dei! How?” He hugged you from behind, hands around your waist, “I’m just that awesome. Happy Birthday..”

 

Orochimaru (25):

 

Another birthday wasn’t really a milestone for you. You just wished that Orochimaru would’ve shown a little more interest in you on a more special day. He hadn’t, though, he hadn’t even spoken to you today. So when Kabuto told you you had been requested, you shrugged it off, stalking into the lair irritatedly. “Darling~” he said, but you didn’t look, only staring at the wall, “Yeah?” He snorted softly, “What’s got you in a twist now, hm?” You flashed a glare at him, “Nothing.” “My (Y/N), I didn’t forget your birthday. Come here…” Your glare dissolved instantly, and you sighed, walking over to climb into your boyfriend’s lap. “You haven’t even spoken to me today…” you said, crossing your arms. “I was busy making your present,” he said, pressing a bundle of cloth into your arms. A kimono, you found after unwrapping it. “I’d never forget your birthday, darling, you’re very precious to me.” You smiled gently, kissing his cheek. You laid your head on his shoulder. “Thank you,” you said, and he gave a quiet laugh. Before you knew it, you’d fallen asleep in his lap, irritation tuckering you out. He carried you effortlessly to your room, lying you gently onto your bed. “Happy Birthday my dear,” he whispered in your ear, then slipped away, leaving your gift beside you.


	12. When You're Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- When You're Sad -
> 
> For a few scenarios in this chapter, I want you to imagine the worst possible thing happening to you, and that’s why you’re crying. Don’t worry though, your wonderful boyfriend is there to help. Sorry some of the scenarios are shorter. Not much needed to be said.
> 
> No real warnings for this chapter, depending on what you imagine to be the worst thing to happen to you.

Naruto Uzumaki:

 

You were just about to sit down with Naruto, having gotten the popcorn from the microwave when your phone rang. You ran to grab it before it was sent to voicemail. You set down the bowl on the counter while entering the kitchen, “Hello?” You never could have prepared yourself for what she said. She spoke into the phone a little longer, apologizing and wishing you well, promising to come see you. After hanging up, you sat in one of the chairs, trying not to cry. “What’re you doing babe?” Naruto called, and you heard him walk to the kitchen, steps making the floorboards creak. You couldn’t help it. You let out a quiet sob just as he entered the kitchen. “(Y/N)? Oh my god, what’s wrong?!” He kneeled by the chair, taking your face in his hands. Tears streamed down your face, wetting his hands. He pulled you into his strong arms, and you complied gratefully, clinging to him as you sobbed.

 

Sasuke Uchiha:

 

You knocked on the apartment door loudly, trying to hold the tears in. You just needed to see him, he’d make you feel better. The door swung open to reveal not your boyfriend, but a close match. “What’re you- shit what’s wrong?” Itachi asked, seeing your red face and messing hair. You shook your head, “Please I j-just…” you choked up, taking a deep breath. “Sasuke, you might want to hurry, something’s up with your girlfriend.” You heard footfalls across the apartment, and your black haired boyfriend appeared in the doorway. “(Y/N)? What’s wrong?” At his words you burst into tears, knees giving out. He caught you just in time, embracing you worriedly. He whispered soothing words into your ear, stroking your back. He brought you inside, slowly setting you on the couch so you’d be out of the way, and decided to just let you get it out.

 

Gaara of the Sand:

 

You couldn’t believe your ears when Gaara said he’d never seen The Fault In Our Stars. You insisted you watch it. Boy was that a mistake. You forgot how sad this movie was. Halfway through you were almost to tears, snuggled up into Gaara’s side. You could feel your eyes burning as you struggled not to cry. Not in front of the redhead. You couldn’t put him through trying to comfort you. But soon, your body took over, and tears slid down your cheeks. You turned away, facing the wall. You tried to hide it, you really did, but Gaara noticed. He turned your head back so you were facing him. He leaned forward, kissing under your eyes, and when they fluttered closed, he kissed over them too. He hugged you then, and you returned it, surprised. “You don’t need to hide from me,” he said softly, and you felt yourself crying again, but this time, out of love.

 

Kiba Inuzuka:

 

Of all the things that had happened today, your mother calling Kiba was the last thing he’d expected. “Kiba darling, I need you to come to (Y/N)’s as soon as you can!” He started to get a little worried. “Alright, what’s going on?” He grabbed his keys, heading out the door. “Well, she wasn’t answering her phone, so we came here and-” her voice broke, “Oh god, Kiba...she’s locked herself in the bathroom. She’s crying her heart out and she won’t let us help!” That sprung him into action. “I’ll be there in 5.” He showed up a minute early, entering your apartment. Your mother and father crowded around the door with (D/N) who was whining. He pressed up against the door, listening to your cries. “(Y/N), I’m coming in.” He ushered the others away from the door and BAM, he kicked the door open. You sat in the corner of the room, head in your knees. He moved to you, cradling you in his arms as he rocked you gently, whispering softly in your ear.

 

Kakashi Hatake:

 

The attack was so bad. You’d tried to stop them, and so did the others. But still, people had died. Everyone from the town stood together in front of the graves. And almost as if on cue, rain started to fall from the grey skies. Kakashi stood next to you, hand in yours. You stared at the graves, rereading the names for the 5th time. You just wished you could’ve saved them. You couldn’t stop the tears falling down your face now. Emotions flooded you, sadness, anger, frustration, and more. You felt a pair of arms pull you in, and you looked up. Kakashi was crying too. Silently, but he was. You laid your head on his chest, trying to hide from the hurt everyone was feeling. And your ninja was protecting you, arms like barriers around you. God, you loved Kakashi.

 

Shino Aburame:

 

You went to the woods. That’s where you always went, no matter the case. But now, you were crying. Hard. You tried to get through the trees, but your eyes blurred more and more by the second. Finally, your foot caught on a tree branch and sent you sprawling. You hit the ground, rolling through the dirt. You sat up then, curling in on yourself while you cried. You heard the grass crunch beside you, and you glanced up, seeing Shino above you. He kneeled, picking you up carefully. He set you in his lap bridal style. “What’s wrong?” he tried to ask you, but thinking of it only made you cry harder. So he settled with holding you close, saying things he thought sounded soothing. You had to give it to him, for never having a girlfriend before, he sure knew what to do.

 

Neji Hyuga:

 

Neji turned the corner to your work, parking his car. He told you to walk today, because he’d be picking you up for a special date. But upon seeing you, he leapt out of the car. You were sitting on the pavement, bruised and bloodied as you cried. Just when you thought you’d gotten away from the bullies at your school, they’d somehow found out where you worked. He grabbed your face, looking into your puffy eyes, wiping the tears away. “Don’t cry, please don’t cry…” he said, voice cracking. He picked you up, careful not to press a bruise, and lifted you into the car. He sat with you in the backseat, letting you lay on him while you calmed down. He’d almost started crying himself. Seeing you so sad and hurt was too much for him. “You’re alright, you’ll be alright. I’m here, I’ll protect you…” he whispered, rocking you as you dozed off.

 

Shikamaru Nara:

 

He’d just been sitting at home when he recieved your text.

 

Come over please. Now.

 

You were so blunt. Confused, he headed over, walking since he’d gotten his car taken away. When he finally arrived, he knocked. You didn’t answer, so he opened the door, which was surprisingly unlocked. Something weird was definitely going on. He heard muffled sounds from your bedroom, and he cracked the door open. He rushed in after, seeing you on your bed, crying your eyes out. He hugged you without a thought, holding you tightly against him. He was supposed to be comforting you, but how could he when your cries were breaking his own heart.

 

Sai:

 

He didn’t understand. He watched you fall against the wall behind you, letting out a wail. Why were you crying? What made you express this emotion that made his heart squeeze painfully? He stalked over to you, shushing softly. You opened your eyes, gazing at him as tears spilled over. He pulled you into him, stroking your back. You buried your face into his neck, clutching the back of his shirt as you let out wails and whimpers. “It’s alright, it’s alright,” was all he could think to say. He still didn’t understand. All he knew was that you were hurting, and he had to help. Because it was hurting him too.

 

Deidara:

 

It had all started with you going out to get your mail from the slot. After grabbing it, you noticed the dog at the door. You smiled, going outside to pet the innocent creature. You watched it run off across the road, trotting happily at the affection it had just received. Then a horn honked, and lights blared. A loud smash and a whimper, and the car was gone, leaving a pile of bloodied fur in the road. You choked, throat catching in a sob. You fell to your knees, trying to catch your breath, but failing miserably. Tears flowed freely from your eyes, sobs racking your body, until you felt a pair of hands on your shoulders. Blonde hair moved and suddenly Dei was taking your hands, kissing each of your fingers separately, over and over again. He mumbled softly, “Don’t think about it...it’s ok...don’t think about it..” He was acting strong, calming you and making it better. But really, he was holding back with all his might, trying not to cry.

 

Orochimaru:

 

You woke with a shriek, gasping for breath. It wasn’t the first time, but this one had been bad. Really bad. You scanned the dark room, scared and sad, and burst into tears. You barely noticed the door open. But you noticed Orochimaru immediately. He climbed into your bed, pulling you into skinny but strong arms. You clung to him, arms around his neck as you bawled. He didn’t even care that you were crying into his shoulder. He just rocked you slowly. His hands moved up and down your back, stroking over your spine and massaging tense muscles as he hummed softly. You never knew how the snake man got so good at comforting people. Or maybe it was just for you. All you knew was you were calming rapidly, and you were happy he was there. He lulled you to back to sleep, the last in your mind was his soothing voice.


	13. They Slap Your Butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- They Slap Your Butt -
> 
> Adult themes.

Naruto Uzumaki:

 

You walk into your living room with your notebook and a cup of coffee. You’d been up until midnight for the past week studying for an exam included in the test to become a jonin. When you found out Naruto was taking the same test, you decided to invite him over to study together. You had to admit, you were hesitant at first, but he proved to be a very good study partner. You tried to juggle your notebook and coffee in one hand so you could grab a pencil with the other, but your notebook fell to the floor. You set your coffee on the counter and leaned over to grab the notebook. A loud SLAP resounded through the quiet room, and your hands flew to your butt as you jerked upright. A grinning Naruto stood beside you, leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen. You opened your mouth to yell, but only a squeak came out. You learned never to bend over in front of Naruto.

 

Sasuke Uchiha:

 

Sasuke’s apartment was trashed. Sasuke insisted he didn’t do anything, and continuously blamed Itachi, who then proceeded to blame it on Sasuke. That’s why you were over there, music blaring loudly as you cleaned up the place. You really didn’t want to get any good clothes dirty, not to mention it got warm after running all over, so you had slipped on a tiny pair of jean shorts and a tank top. You barely noticed the younger Uchiha enter the room, too busy dusting the bookshelves. When you did notice him, you thought you saw a faint flush on his cheeks, but you dismissed it, asking him to get you a chair so you could reach the higher shelves. After a few moments, you heard him shuffle back in. Then a sharp SLAP, loud enough to hear over your music, rang through the apartment. You turned around, “You did not!” But you were only met by a wicked smile.

 

Gaara of the Sand:

 

Gaara had only slapped your butt once, and even then, it wasn’t even really a slap, more of a grab. At your new apartment, you’d invited Gaara over to laze around all day. You were tired from exams, you were trying for jonin. But anyways, you’d literally gone into the kitchen to grab a soda. On your way back out, you noticed Gaara looked a little flustered. Completely forgetting about wearing a pair of tight skinny jeans and a crop top today, you shrugged it off, setting your soda on the side table. “Did you get me one?” he asked, “Shit, I forgot.” You got up again, when a hand reached forward and groped your butt in the tight jeans. You whipped your head around, (E/C) eyes wide in shock. You were actually surprised to find Gaara just as shocked as you, staring at his hand. He looked to you then, face turning the color of his hair. Then he squeezed. “Gaara!”

 

 

Kiba Inuzuka:

 

A huge problem with Kiba was that he refused to acknowledge when he needed things. He’d much rather be playing with Akamaru than be out buying groceries. It was a good thing you cared about him and forced him out of the apartment, taking him to the store. Parking the car and getting out, he’d graciously offered to grab all the bags. “Big, strong man,” you teased, grabbing the keys to his and locking your car. He scoffed, following behind. You went to unlock the door, keys jangling in your hands. You were completely oblivious to Kiba setting the groceries down behind you. That’s when- SLAP. You were sure everyone who lived down that hall had heard it, it was that loud. Not to mention, it stung. You turned around angrily, only to find your boyfriend halfway down the hallway.

 

Kakashi Hatake:

 

You were cooking at Kakashi’s, considering the man had no idea how to feed himself. But, of course, Kakashi’s spices were stored in a cupboard much higher than you. You, being a stubborn little thing, refused to accept that you were too short, standing on your tiptoes trying to reach. A warm body pressed up against your own from behind, and you couldn’t help but jump slightly. A pale arm reached above yours, pulling open the cupboard, and grabbed the spices he knew you needed. Kakashi set them down on the counter in front of you. You outed, feeling like he was mocking you. As if he read your mind, “I think you’re cute.” You heard him turn to walk away, but then a small swat hit your butt. You gasped, “Pervert!”

 

Shino Aburame:

 

You didn’t feel like dressing nice today, so you’d slipped on a pair of yoga pants. In fairness, those yoga pants were a little tight. Ok, a lot. But you’d never expected Shino to act on that! You were in your apartment, Shino following you around mindlessly while you did things you needed to do. You briefly wondered why he was following you everywhere, it was like him, but eventually you got over it, continuing what you were doing. You were in the process of rearranging the books on your shelf when you felt the boy behind you get incredibly close. You were about to ask what on earth he was doing when you felt him grab your bottom and squeeze gently. “Shino, what are you-” SLAP. You couldn’t believe it. You spun around, finding him looking emotionless. That’s when you started hitting him.

 

Neji Hyuga:

After eating dinner at Hinata’s with the girls and Neji, you and the Hyuga had agreed to do the dishes while the girls washed up. There wasn’t much space between you two while he washed and you dried, but you didn’t mind. You also got a good look at his butt while doing it. Hey, guys have cute butts too! Finally, you couldn’t hold yourself back. You rolled your dish towel up, then snapped it forward, slashing across his bottom. He made a soft noise, dropping the plate he was washing, astounded. You giggled, watching his face twist as he thought of what to do. Then he pulled the towel from you, smiling deviously. You shrieked, trying to get away, but you were too late, he snapped the towel, hitting your cheeks. You may or may not have made a noise that sounded a lot like a moan, and that’s how you found yourself pressed up against a wall, water still running in the background.

 

Shikamaru Nara:

 

Since Shika still didn’t have his own place, he was constantly hanging around at yours. Which you didn’t mind so much, it was just that he drank up all of your soda. “Can I PLEASE have another one babe? Just one more? I promise, I’ll buy you another pack. You groaned, but gave in. “Fine. One.” “Thanks babe.” You entered the kitchen, searching the fridge for your sodas hidden at the back. You had just pulled two out when you felt a hand hit your bottom hard. A hand traveled over your shoulder, taking one soda and going back. Meanwhile, you were awestruck. That is, until you turned around quickly, opening your soda and pouring it over his head. He gasped a sputtered for moment, then admitted quietly, “I had that coming. “You did. Now go clean up.” So worth the waste of a soda.

 

Sai:

 

Sai had taken to watching you paint. He’d stand behind you, watching silently as you carefully splashed the canvas with color. Today you were working on a winter landscape, mixing whites with greys and the likes. You’d been so caught up in the painting that the SLAP on your butt made you drop your paintbrush to the floor. You whipped around, shocked. Sai, cheeks painted pink, was looking around the room innocently. He caught your eye and shrugged, smiling gently. Then you got an idea, a terrible idea. “Do that again…” you whispered softly, teasing him again. Having no idea what to do, his eyes widened, and he did the only thing he could think of, ran. You laughed, picking up your paintbrush to continue.

 

Deidara:

 

Before meeting Dei, you hated video games, thinking they were idiotic and childish. Then you started playing with Dei. He was much better than you at first, but then you started building your skills up. You were determined to beat him for once, since you had yet to. And this time, you were finally winning. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!” you cried, standing up from your seat on the couch. Dei grumbled something about the game being unfair, but kept playing, fingers jamming the buttons on the controller. You were two seconds from winning you were so close, then a hand smacked your butt HARD. You dropped your controller, massaging your aching bottom, when a loud yell from Dei told you he had just killed you, winning the game. “You cheater!”

 

Orochimaru:

 

You took your usual place on Orochimaru’s throne, laying across it while you waited for him. Little did you know, you’d fallen asleep. You were awakened by a door slamming. You stirred, sitting up and stretching. Only then did you see an amused Orochimaru standing in front of you. “Up you go, (Y/N). You have tests to do.” You groaned, getting up lazily. “Why do I have to do them...I don’t see why Kabuto can’t or something.” You continued to complain, leaning against a table sitting on the length of the wall. “I’m tired, and I don’t-” you let out a high pitched squeak when the snake man slapped your butt firmly. He grabbed a cheek after, then let go just as fast. You gasped for breath, definitely not expecting that to happen. He proceeded to whisper in your ear, “Naughty (Y/N). Do what you’re told.” Then he was gone, left to run more tests.


	14. Surprise Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Surprise Kisses -
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.
> 
> This is where the special guest segment starts.
> 
> Special Guest: Idate Morino

Naruto Uzumaki:

 

You groaned in frustration as you hurried around your room. You threw on your Hardee's work shirt, and checked your phone while pulling up the black slacks. One of your coworkers had suddenly called in sick, and now you had to rush to fill in for her. You swore, the next time you saw her you were going to cuss her out so bad. You seethed as you stomped through the living room. But you stopped short at the sight of your boyfriend laying across the couch, fast asleep. He looked so sweet and peaceful. You wrote up a quick note letting him know where you were while tossing on your converse, then went back to the living room. You smiled fondly down at the blonde, then leaned down to gently kiss him on the lips. It was quick, but soft. You ran your fingers along his cheek, soothing him, then made your way out the door.

 

Sasuke Uchiha:

 

With a lot of pushing from your aunt, you finally decided to go to your cousin’s wedding. Though your family usually irritated you, you’d decided to go to her wedding, as you both had gotten along when you were younger. Naturally, you’d invited Sasuke as your date. It had taken some bribing and negotiation, but you finally got him to go. “Let’s dance!” You said excitedly as the music started. He looked out at the people dancing, annoyed and unamused, but then he looked down at your longing face, and sighed. “Alright…” he grabbed your hand and pulled you out onto the dancefloor. For a moment you thought, is he a bad dancer? But that changed quickly as he spun you around and pulled you back gracefully. He wasn’t bad, or good, he was amazing. A slow song began after that, and you knew it felt cheesy, but you grabbed his shirt collar, pulled him down, and kissed him anyway. It wasn’t very long, but it was sweet. You pulled away, laying your head on his chest while you rocked slowly.

 

Gaara of the Sand:

 

You sat in the corner of Gaara’s office on a comfortable chair. You knew Gaara tended to overwork himself, and that’s why you were here. Just in case. Which is why you brought a book. He had a lot of work to get done, and you’d get bored easily, so you’d spent the past two hours reading a novel you’d gotten from Gaara’s collection. Gaara shifted quietly, reaching for a document on the other side of his desk. You watched as he stretched, then groaned softly. He raised his arms up, a few bones popping, and he set his head down on the table, breathing slowly. He was obviously tired, and could use a nap, but you’d ask him first. You got up from the chair and padded over. You reached his and leaned down to kiss his temple gently, and when he looked up at you, you pecked him on the lips. You watched him smile sheepishly, blushing brightly, and moved his arms to sit on his lap. “Break?” You asked, and he nodded, “Break.

 

Kiba Inuzuka:

Feeding the dogs was a daily thing for you and Kiba. So was shopping for them. A lot of your money earned went into them, and you were both proud of that. You pulled the dog food out of its designated cabinet and handed it to a waiting Kiba. He carried the bag over to the dogs bowls while the dogs jumped at his legs. After pouring the food, Kiba sat down and watched them lap greedily at the chow they’d just been served. You walked up behind him and kneeled, draping yourself across his shoulders. You felt and heard him chuckle, then lace your fingers together. He spoke quietly, “If I could rewrite the alphabet, I’d put U and I together.” You burst into a fit of giggles, barely getting out, “That was so lame!” You heard him laugh, and you added, “But it was cute.” You leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, which turned red when you pulled back. You got back up then. “We should put the food away before they think they’re getting anymore…” He nodded quietly, holding his cheek.

 

Kakashi Hatake:

 

You hated that he had to go on missions so often. It killed you. But you knew it was part of his duties, and you respected that. It just made you sad every time he had to leave. He had just left your apartment, you’d just said your goodbyes. You decided you didn’t care if the rest of his team was there, you got up and started towards the main road. You traveled by roof, it was faster. You jumped down off the roofs, right behind the group. A few jerked, whipping around with weapons in their hands, but stopped at the sight of you. You strode toward a surprised Kakashi. In front of his now, you put a hand on the back of his neck, pulled his mask down on one side, and kissed him hard. His hands flew to your hips, pulling you closer in an instant. The kiss was over just as it started, as you pulled away quickly. “Come back home alive,” you told while pulling up his mask. You could see his pleased smile under his mask as he nodded. You watched the group leave, waving to Kakashi whenever he looked back.

 

Shino Aburame:

 

Sometimes Shino thought you were still a kid. At least, on the inside. That applied today because you’d dragged him to a park. And unlike the other adults in the park, instead of taking a walk, you’d ran right to the swings. “Bet I can swing higher than you!” You called to him, and he chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m sure you can’t,” he humored you, taking the swing next to you. He may or may not have let you win that competition. “Stop letting me win,” you whined, hopping off the swing. “I want to try something,” you stopped his swing carefully, and started climbing into his lap. “What on earth are you doing?” He asked, a blush starting to rise on his cheeks, and you responded, “All the couple back in school used to do this on the playground. Now swing. Just move your legs like you usually would.” He started pushing his legs, making the swing start moving. You smiled excitedly. It worked! You turned to face a still blushing Shino, and couldn’t help yourself. You leaned forward to push his collar down and kiss him softly. Everything slowed, and then you squeaked as you almost fell off, Shino catching you just in time.

 

Neji Hyuga:

 

Neji wasn’t the kind of person to get in fights, much less fist fights. He was the kind of person that thought they ignorant and childish and a waste of time. Which is why you were so surprised when you saw him limping up the steps. You’d come over to hang out with Hinata and him, but this is not what you’d expected. You sped to the door to help him in. He groaned in pain when he stepped up into the house. You shifted your arm underneath his to support him, and sat him down on the loveseat on the other side of the room. “Oh goodness! I’ll go get some things!” Hinata exclaimed, dashing out, and you knew why once you saw his face. His cheek had a long cut in it, his eye was very obviously bruised, and his bottom lip was swollen and bleeding. “God, Neji, what the hell happened?” He sighed, “Some guys were talking bad. About you. I got mad.” You felt your mouth open, and before you could stop yourself you were kissing him gently. He kissed back at first, then pulled back, wincing. You remembered then, that he was hurt, “We’ll fix you up.”

 

Shikamaru Nara:

 

Watching TV with Shika, you thought something almost no girl would think about Shikamaru Nara. ‘I wonder if he’s ticklish?’ crossed your mind as he lay napping beside you, like usual. Then you did another thing no other girl would do. You poked him in the side. He jerked suddenly, scooting away from you quickly. His eyes went wide when he saw you grin. You knew. You went after him again, poking him in the side again, and again. He fell to the floor, laughing loudly as he tried to slap your hands away. You giggled, poking at him until he was gasping and you were laying on top of him. He smiled at you, still trying to catch his breath. “You’re ticklish? That’s so cute!” He rolled his eyes, squirming under your weight. “You woke me up from a nap,” he pouted, and you leaned down so you were face to face. “Sorry,” came out a whisper, before you were kissing. You came back up too soon for Shika, as he rolled over, pinning you to the floor. “Not done,” he muttered, then went back to kissing you.

 

Sai:

 

You and Sai tended to have these comfortable moments of silence. No one talks, no one says anything, but it’s nice. This was one of those moments. You walked through the park, hand in hand, quiet. You gazed at the cherry blossom trees, the sun breaking through the spaces in between the branches. The sunlight spilled over Sai’s walking figure. He was so pale, he almost glowed, but that made it all the better. You stopped him them by pulling your hand back. He gave you a confused look, but understood as you stood on your tiptoes to place a hand on his cheek. You locked lips, engaging in a slow, lazy kiss. You felt as if you had all the time in the world to be together. You didn’t need to go fast. It seemed Sai agreed. His hands had found their way to your waist, stroking gently there and on the small of your back. You broke the kiss to breathe, and upon seeing his pink cheeks and flustered face, you smiled happily, taking his hand to begin walking again.

 

Deidara:

 

Dei’s hands moved quickly with the pottery wheel. They shaped the figure he was trying to create perfectly, and within minutes he was starting on a new one. As hard as you tried, you could never get the hang of pottery. Painting and sketching was more your thing. You had to admit though, you loved being with Dei while he made pottery. He also hummed lowly and allowed you to lay with your back to his, facing the opposite direction. As great as it was listening to him, you got up, a sly grin pasted on your face. You got on your knees, then, after realizing you were too small, you got up and stood. You leaned over so your face was directly in front of his. You saw his eyes flit up to look into yours. Then you heard the faint click of a button, and the whirring of the wheel came to a stop. He smiled up at you, and you took your opportunity. You bent a little more to brush your lips against his. When you pulled away, you giggled, “I Spider Man kissed you.” He chuckled, “You did. You also have clay in your hair.”

 

Orochimaru:

 

“The spoon, Ori,” you demanded, and in return, the spoon hit the counter next to you. A low hiss in your ear, “I told you not to call me that.” You smirked, “And what’re you going to do about it?” He growled softly, grabbing your hips roughly. Right when he was about to say something you cut him off, “Careful. I am making you food.” You felt him let go, muttering something you couldn’t hear. You grabbed the spoon, stirring the soup you were making at the moment. “How much longer is it going to take? I’m hungry.” You scoffed, “Don’t whine. Soon.” You moved away from the pot on the stove to walk to the cupboard in the small kitchen. Grabbing a few spices, you started back. On your way, you felt his eyes on you, and you turned to give him a look. When he just stared back, you walked toward him and, pulling him down by his robe, you pecked his lips quickly, then went back to the boiling water. You heard a snicker, “Tease.”

 

Idate Morino:

 

Taking your daily walk, you and Idate strolled along the path in the woods. It was freshly cleared from yesterday, when you both had raked it and cleaned off the trash. It was a beautiful path, and you loved walking along it. You thought of how Idate had been complaining that he was always so busy that he never got to run anymore, and you smiled knowingly. “Idate?” He moved his eyes from the row of trees beside him to you, raising an eyebrow. “Let’s race. If I win, you do the dishes when we get home. If you win, you get a kiss.” His eyes lit up, “You’re on.” Then you were off. Though you tried, he even gave you a head start, he still passed you in mere seconds. By the time you reached the spot you both usually turned around, he had been waiting for two minutes. You panted heavily, but managed to get out, “Well, you won.” You pulled him to you and kissed him roughly, biting his lip playfully when you pulled away. He could only gape.


	15. When You Get Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- When You Get Hurt -
> 
> Some descriptive incidents; parental abuse; attempted rape; and relationship abuse (not you, someone else).
> 
> Special Guest: Iruka Umino

Naruto Uzumaki:

 

You didn’t even see the car coming until it had hit you. One second, you’re about to turn right to the grocery store, the next you’re waking up and your arm hurts like hell. People are swarmed around your car, and someone’s opening the door. A jonin. Surprising. He must’ve just been passing by. He helped you out the car. Then he touched your arm, and you cried out, everything going black. Naruto’s phone went off. He had just gotten home from work. He picked it up, answering the call even though it was an odd number he didn’t recognize. The voice on the other line only spoke a few words before he was dropping the phone, jumping into his own car, and rushing to the hospital. Once he got there, a nurse informed him that Tsunade was working with you at the moment and he couldn’t see you for another hour or so. “Excuse me?! (Y/N) is more important to me than some stupid rules!” He threw a huge fit over it, and even tried to sneak off to the back, but was stopped by none other than Kakashi. “Come on Naruto. You know you have to wait. It’s in her best interest.” Eventually two hours later, Tsunade walked into the waiting room, waving Naruto in. He ran. Actually ran. Kakashi, knowing you were alright now, saluted the Hokage and left, having his own things to tend to. Naruto, in the back opened the door to your room, seeing you sitting up and awake. He dashed forward, hugging you tightly. “Ah! Careful Naruto! My arm!” Only then did he notice the cast and wrappings on your right arm. He backed off quickly, then came back again, taking your left hand in his. “Are you ok?” He whispered, and you nodded. “I’m fine. I promise.” He sighed in relief, laying his head in your lap. “I got the call and I was so worried-” you shushed him before he got too out of hand, stroking his hair. “It’s ok, I’m ok…”

 

Sasuke Uchiha:

 

The restaurant you went to was supposed to 5 star. Sasuke had taken you there for your anniversary, and you were so excited. You even wore the brand new emerald green dress you bought, the one that had a cut off to reveal your toned midriff. You both walked across the parking lot in the evening sun. “You look amazing, you know,” he said softly, and you smiled, face flushing a little. “Thank you. You’re not so bad yourself,” you teased, and he shook his head, grinning. He held the door open for you as you walked in. He was being a real gentleman! He led you to the podium, speaking to the sharply dressed woman there. “Table for two, under Uchiha?” he asked politely, and the woman smiled at him before gesturing, “Right this way!” Sasuke took your hand and started towards the table when a waiter rushed by and ran right into you, whatever he had in his hands splashing all over you. Which turned out to be boiling hot soup. You shrieked, the liquid burning your skin painfully, and Sasuke was at your side in an instant. He looked from you to the guilty looking waiter, a look of pure rage crossing his features, but he shoved it down. “Come on, we need to get you to the hospital. Those burns could be bad,” he seethed, giving the waiter a pointed glare. He held you close to his chest and walked you to the car, then drove to the emergency room. The nurses took one look at your blistering, red skin and ushered you to a little cot, cooing things into your ears. Soon they had you all bandaged up, cream spread along the wounds and given to you for when it starts to hurt again. They offered to let you leave in a wheelchair, but Sasuke claimed that wasn’t necessary, then proceeded to lift you up in his arms, bridal style, taking you back to the car for the third time that night. He sighed heavily, “I’m going to sue that and make him buy you a new dress and shoes-” you cut him off with a kiss to his cheek. “It’s alright. It was an accident. I’m fine,” you soothed.

 

Gaara of the Sand:

 

You walked down the street, shopping bags in your hands. You just couldn’t help yourself sometimes. You, of course, blame it all on that amazing old antiques store on main street of Suna that you loved. You saw a few guys crowded together near a bar on the corner, but you thought nothing of it. People usually sat outside to smoke. You neared the corner, about to cross the street that led to your flat when one of the guys called out. “(Y/N)?” You tensed up at the familiar and terrifying voice. The crosswalk sign lit up, and tried to hurry across but a hand yanked you back by your hair. You fell backwards, hitting the ground hard. Your bags flew out of your hands, and you momentarily hoped that the glass figurine you’d just bought didn’t break. Then you remembered you had bigger problems. Them being your father, who was currently dragging you back up onto your feet. He pulled you so you were face to face. He was drunk, you could smell the alcohol on his breath. “Thought you could run away like last time, huh? Nope. not today!” He laughed cruelly, giving your hair a harsh yank, and you couldn’t hold it in anymore. You kneed him in the stomach hard, yelling, “Let me go!” He keeled over for a moment, and you took that as your chance to run, but he grabbed you by your wrist, twisting until it cracked. You screamed in agony, only to be cut off by a slap across your face, “You ungrateful bitch!” He raised his hand again, and you cringed, but the blow never came, as he was shoved away from you. He hit the concrete, coughing, and was kicked in the ribs once, twice, three times before your savior stopped. You saw the red hair and burst into tears. Gaara lifted you carefully, holding you close while inspecting your wrist as carefully as he could. He whispered sweet things to you the whole time, gathering your bags and taking you to his home to get you healed up. A few hours later you were fast asleep, head on Gaara’s chest while he rocked back and forth.

 

Kiba Inuzuka:

 

You and Kiba made your way through the dog park, picking up trash dog poop with gloved hands and paper towels and stuffing them into garbage bags. You, deciding to follow a thought you’d had awhile ago, arranged a group of fellow dog lovers to clean up the park. It was a lot more fun than you thought it would. Most of the people in the group were yours or Kiba’s friends, so you joked around a lot while dogs ran around your feet. Naruto even tripped over one once and fell into the grass, causing everyone to erupt into fits of laughter. A small labrador puppy ran up to you, pawing at your legs. You smiled gently and leaned down to pet the cutie when it bit your arm hard. You cried out loudly, tearing your arm back. Kiba, who was on the other side of the park, looked up, thinking you’d stepped in dog crap or something, but immediately sprinted over at the sight of your bloodied arm. The dog was long gone by then, leaving you to cradle your burning arm. “Kiba!” you sobbed, eyes watering as he took your arm. “Did you get bit?” You nodded, tears flowing down your cheeks. He pulled you into a warm embrace, comforting you as well as he could while he talked to a few friends. Mary, one of your best friends and the only one with a car at the moment, offered to drive you to the clinic to get checked. You, while they talked, continued to bleed from your arm until you tugged on Kiba’s sleeve, feeling a little dizzy. He looked down at your arm, panicked, then, on a whim, jerked his shirt over his head and tied it tightly around your arm, trying to stave off the blood flow. Mary drove you to the clinic and sat in the waiting room while you went into one of the rooms. Thankfully, you didn’t have rabies. You just needed a few stitches, got some painkillers, and were on your way home. You, exhausted, fell asleep in the backseat of Mary’s Impala, your head on your boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

Kakashi Hatake:

 

Your team dashed through the trees, running back home for backup. Usually you could take a group like this on, but one of your team mates was injured, and another had been poisoned unconscious. You had no other choice, you had to go back. As soon as possible, in fact, as the group of rogue ninja chased after you intently. “Did you send them the message Hina?” you asked, hopping from tree to tree. “Yes! I told them to have some ninja waiting at the gate! Hopefully they received it in time!” She tripped up slightly, her leg having been injured a small ways back. “Hina!” You stopped, helping her on. Then a kunai found it way into your upper arm, followed by another slashing across your cheek bone. “Shit! Come on!” you called, started to speed up again. Finally you stumbled into the clearing, spotting the gate. A group of advanced ninja waited there, Kakashi being one of them. You’d just dropped down in front of the gate when you heard a soft whistle. You tried to dodge it, but you were too tired. Another kunai sliced open your other arm. Kakashi raced forward, lifting you up onto his back to take you to Tsunade. “Hina..” you croaked weakly, but he shushed you, “It’s alright, Genma’s got her and Dean.” You nodded slowly, the world blurring a little. You heard Kakashi calling for you faintly, but the only thing on your mind right now was sleep. When you woke up, you were lying on a hospital bed, connected to couple cords. You stretched your stiff muscles, tugging a little on one of the IVs. Kakashi’s voice rang out in the quiet, “You’re up!” He took one of your hands in his own, kissing the back of it. You smiled at that, but it faded when you saw his tired face. “Did you even sleep?” you asked. He shook his head in a guilty way, flashing puppy dogs that were only sweeter with the black rings under his eyes. “You groaned, “Fine. Come here.” He happily pushed himself into your arms, climbing onto the bed to lay with his head in your lap. He was asleep before you could say anything else.

 

Shino Aburame:

 

You smiled at your progress, eyeing the glass cases of different bugs proudly. You’d been planning this gift for about a month now, collecting the most rare insects you could find for your boyfriend. That little shit thought he could buy you a new necklace and get nothing in return, he was so wrong. But, you were low on cash, so you had to be creative. Besides, you knew he’d love it anyway. Especially after what you’d found on a tree near the woods yesterday. A small nest of extremely rare spiders! God, he was going to love this! You picked up a glass jar and stuck out for that tree. You almost missed it, but then you saw the furry legs of the odd looking spider sticking out of a hole in the tree next to you. You grimaced a little at the sight of it, damn that thing was creepy. Oh well, for Shino! You took a step forward and opened the jar, but was startled back when it jumped onto your arm. They jump?! Then you felt a pinch and a sharp pain where it was. Then you panicked. You screeched in fear, smacking it off and onto the forest floor, where you watched it crawl away. You cursed loudly, eyeing the two tiny droplets of blood where it had bit you. Only then did you realize it could be poisonous. You ran home as fast as you could, grabbed your phone off the kitchen counter, and hopped in your car. When you reached the hospital, it was confirmed by a medical nin that the bite was, indeed, poisonous, but easily healed with some medication. You called up Shino to let him know about your scare.

“Hey, Shino?”

Yeah?

“I’m kind of in the hospital.”

You’re WHAT.

“Hey, it’s cool, I just got bit by a poisonous spider, I’m fine.”

Are you INSANE? I’m coming over NOW.

“Really, I’m fine, they just got me some medicine-”

Don’t care. I’ll be there in 5.

 

Neji Hyuga:

 

You and Neji had just finished up a very romantic dinner that he cooked, so you offered to clean up. You washed and dried all the dishes, and started putting them away. You, being at the Hyuga house, had no idea where all these nice dishes went. You and Hinata usually ate french fries off of paper plates! Neji was so classy, you loved it. “Neji, where do these plates go?” you called, picking up a stack of them. When you didn’t get an answer, you decided to look for where they went. You opened one of the cupboards to find some plates matching the ones you were holding, so you picked them up carefully. Sadly, the cupboard was higher than you, so you stood up on your tiptoes and just barely got them up there. You stepped down, completely unaware that the fine china was about to fall right back down. Neji gracefully strode in then, “What did you say (Y/- watch out!” He leapt forward, knocking you out of the way just in time before the plates crashed to the ground, glass shattering everywhere. A few shards sliced at your face and arms as you hit the tiled floor of the kitchen. You looked around, clutching Neji in a terrified manner. You directed your eyes to him when a droplet of blood dripped from his cheek onto your arm. “Oh my god, Neji!” you said, slipping out from underneath him to study his back, which covered in cuts and glass. Your eyes blurred with tears, “Oh, I’m so sorry!” He got up, wincing in pain, “Don’t cry, it’s alright, don’t cry (Y/N)...” You grabbed his wrist, frustrated with yourself and towed him to the bathroom. After a large amount of wiping with a wet rag and picking shards of glass out of his skin, you were finally finished. And to top it off, you covered his back with neon colored band aids. You glided around to sit on his lap, him sitting on the edge of the bathtub. “I’m really sorry Neji. I know that was expensive glass, and your back must sting-” He swept your hair behind your ear, “I’m fine. And I don’t care about the stupid plates. Are you alright? Any cuts?” You shook your head, nuzzling into his hand. At least he was ok.

 

Shikamaru Nara:

 

You felt a little on edge today, and almost didn’t take a walk like you usually do, but you got up anyway, shrugging it off as nerves. You texted Shika and told him to meet you at Subway so you could get lunch together before you went to work, then left. You walked close to the buildings on the sidewalk, not wanting to get too close to road. You don’t how time flew so fast, but before you knew it you were almost to Subway. In fact, you could see it just a block ahead. That edgy feeling came on again, stronger now, and you unconsciously walked a little faster. Then, out of nowhere, and pair of arms pulled you into a broad chest. You struggled, full fledged fear taking over. “Hey doll, how you doin’?” a rough voice asked, thrusting his hips into your bottom. “Let go of me! Let GO!” You tried to hit or scratch him, but he was too strong. He grabbed your arms, pulling them above your head and smashing his face into your neck. “SHIKA! SHIKA HELP!” The guy chuckled darkly, “Who’s Shika? Yer little boyfriend?” “Yeah, that’s me,” you heard Shika comment from somewhere behind you. Then the guy stiffened, and grunted in pain. His arms lost their grip on you and you fell on your knees, scraping them against the concrete. You didn’t look, you only heard the cracks of punches and the sounds the guy made. Finished, a slimmer pair of arms lifted you onto your feet, hugging you from behind lightly. He was so delicate and gentle, as though he was afraid you’d break if he held you too hard. But you didn’t want that. You whipped around and clung to him, tight enough to crush him. But he pushed through, whispering, “It’s alright. I’m here,” in your ear. After what felt like hours of just standing there, holding each other, he asked, “Do you want to go home? I’ll call in sick for you.” You nodded quietly, arms locked around his neck. Seeing that you refused to let go, he picked you up, wrapping your legs around his waist, and carried you home.

 

Sai:

 

Sai had never been very comfortable around strangers. When he started dating you, he found out he didn’t like you being around strangers either. Especially other guys. He didn’t know what the feeling was called, but it made his chest get tight and made him feel hot all over like he wanted to hit someone. Jealousy, he thinks you called it once. But he knew you liked going out on dates, so he made exceptions. You two were actually standing in line for a movie you wanted to see when you heard some commotion beside you. You glanced over to see a woman fighting with a man who was much taller than her. You didn’t hear much of the conversation, but what you did hear disgusted you. How could a guy say stuff like that to her? And in public! The woman mumbled something to herself and the man grabbed her by the arm, squeezing hard. “What did you say?” She whimpered softly, trying to pull away from him, but he jerked her back roughly. You had to step forward, “Hey! Stop, you’re hurting her!” You grabbed at his arm, trying to pull him off of the poor girl. Fully angered, he growled and swung his arm at you, slapping you across the face. You dropped on the impact, holding your stinging cheek. In a flash, the man had his arm twisted backwards, two inches from breaking in three places. It was held there by none other than a furious looking Sai. “I suggest you don’t ever touch her or that woman ever again or I’ll break more than your arm.” Sai let go and crouched down, cradling your face in his hands gently. You noticed his eyes were a little watery, “Are you alright?” he asked, and you nodded, placing your palm against his cheek affectionately. After getting up and dusting yourself off, you gave the woman your phone number and told her to call if that guy ever tries to hurt her again. It took some coaxing, but you guys still saw the movie.

 

Deidara:

 

You had no idea that Deidara made his own fireworks! You’d seen him light some off before, but you always just figured that he bought them off of someone. That is, until now. You’d come across the room in the hall while going to use the bathroom. Your previous thoughts were forgotten, you were now busy studying the bright colors and figures standing on the shelves. At the back of the room was a desk covered in different tools and materials. You saw an interesting looking hunk of neon orange clay, and went to examine it, holding it in your hands. A soft ticking sound started, and you raised an eyebrow, confused at where it was coming from. Then Dei walked past, “(Y/N), where-what the hell are you doing?!” His ears caught the sound of the ticking and instinctively reacted, wrenching the figure from your hands and tossing it into the hall before wrapping his around, turning just as a loud boom sounded in the hallway. You felt heat explode into your side, like fire on your skin. You and Dei were knocked to the floor, skidding into the wall. When the noise died down, you opened your eyes slowly. The air was clouded with dust, probably from the hallway where Deidara had chucked the apparent explosive. You shifted and cringed, your side was burning. “(Y/N)! God, are you ok?” Dei’s hands rested on your cheeks, stroking them gently while he scanned your side. “Jesus, goddamit!” he shouted, seeing your bloodied side. He gingerly stood up, and you realized he was probably hurt too. You followed, careful of your side, and he walked you through the apartment, checking you every two seconds to make sure you were alright. As you passed the hallway, you saw that the walls on the sides had been blown in, plaster everywhere. “I’m so sorry-” you started, feeling incredibly guilty, but Dei interrupted you, “I don’t care. We just need to get you to the hospital so they can get you bandaged up. You eyed his side as you descended down the stairs. People popped their heads out of their doors, wondering what in the world had caused such a loud noise. “And you! You’re hurt too!” you said, noticing how his shirt almost looked melted into his skin. He’d obviously taken most of the blow. But like he said, he didn’t care. He brought you in and insisted that you were taken care of before they even thought of him. Once you were both finished, you met in the waiting room. You practically jumped into his arms, he looked so much better already. He lifted you softly, stroking the back of your hair and sighing into your shoulder. Now that you were safe, he had new problems. What the hell was he going to tell the landlady?

 

Orochimaru:

 

You were assisting Orochimaru with one of his experiments, moving swiftly and silently around the room. You grabbed a few things from a drawer and set them up. A tranquilizer, if needed, ready to go, the scalpel sat next to it, and next to that was the mixture Kabuto had created. You had no idea what it did, but you were going to find out today. “Everything ready, (Y/N)?” Kabuto asked, entering the room with Oro. You nodded, standing in the far corner of the room where Oro demanded you be. “Alright. Bring the subject in.” Loud scuffling was heard, then Kisame dragged a young man in, said man kicking and shoving with all of his might. His eyes met yours, and for a moment, he looked pleading. But that faded away as soon as it came, replaced by hatred. Kisame strapped him the middle chair in the center of the room, then left, not wanting to somehow anger the snake man. Silence weighed heavy on the room as Kabuto looked over a notepad. Finally he spoke, “(Y/N), the mixture?” You picked up the bowl and brought it to him, where he began preparing a few things. “Cut out a section of his upper arm, if you will,” he asked, and you looked to the ever silent man in the room. You’d told Orochimaru that you wanted to do more around here, and since he refused to allow you to fight outside, you took up the spot of a medical nin instead. He nodded, eyes calm and collected. You took up the scalpel and a cloth, then stood beside the chair to cut into his arm. And then the man’s arm shot up. Kisame hadn’t tightened the straps enough, and the man had been able to rip his arm free. Completely caught by surprise, the man got the scalpel out of your hands easily and slashed it across your chest. Sharp pain followed once more as he got one more cut in before Orochimaru was grabbing his arm, snapping the bone. The man screamed out, but you were too busy holding your chest to notice. Blood gushed from the wounds, dripping over your finger as you whimpered quietly. Then Kabuto was pulling you away, into another room. Your memory was kind of patchy after that. One second Kabuto was stitching the cuts, the next he was gone, Oro in his place. When you sat up on your elbows, he slid a hand across the bed and pushed you, ever so gently, back down. “Lay down.” He sounded angry, disappointed, and worried all at once. With just the slightest amount of relief mixed in. He slid his hand over to your own then, twining your fingers together, leaving you feeling much safer.

 

Iruka Umino:

 

You’d just bought the most perfect gift for your mom! Mother’s day was coming up, and you vowed to get her the best gift. As soon as you saw the record player in the store window, you knew she’d love it. You went in and bought it with the last of your money, and a few records on top of that. Excited about your purchase, you called Iruka up, telling him to meet you at Ramen Ichiraku. You hurried there, wanting to show your boyfriend what you’d gotten. You were so focused, that you didn’t even know how close you were until you saw the small ramen place just across the street, a few shops down. You caught sight of Iruka standing on the sidewalk, hands in his pockets. He smiled when he saw you, waving you over. You, being the impatient thing that you are, bustled across the street, shopping bag in hand while you messed around in your purse, trying to find your phone. Eyes trained on the inside of your purse, you had no idea that a guy had ran the light at the section you were at, and was coming right towards you. Suddenly, you were tackled to the ground, the sharp edges of the tar shredding your skin. You and your tackler, who you now saw was Iruka, landed in a heap a few feet away from the car. The guy sped by, not a care in the world that he almost hit you.You looked up at Iruka, eyes wide and frightened, only to find the same look in his eyes. “Are you alright?” he whispered, and when you nodded your head, he pulled you into his arms. Only then did you notice that he was shaking. “The car started coming and I got so scared and I didn’t even feel myself moving-” he gasped for air, almost on the verge of tears. Your fingers flew up to tease the strands of his ponytail, and the other hand stroked his cheek. “I’m alright. I promise. Just a couple scratches. I’m ok,” you cooed to him. After another minute or two, you hoisted yourself up, pulling him with you, “We should probably get out of the street..” He helped you collect your things off the ground, and almost flipped out again when he saw your shopping bag on the ground. But, good news, the record player was fine! One of the records had been crushed by the wheels of the car, but that was alright. In the end, you and Iruka took your seats in Ramen Ichiraku, and you told him all about, having a much better day.


	16. Where He Likes To Kiss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Where He Likes To Kiss You -
> 
> Very, very light adult themes.
> 
> Special Guest: Itachi Uchiha

Naruto Uzumaki:

 

Naruto’s favorite spot to kiss you is on you lips. He gives no warnings when he’s going to kiss you, he just does it. But, sometimes little clues give him away. In fact, the blonde tends to stare at your lips while you’re talking whenever he’s about to make a move.

 

Sasuke Uchiha:

 

Sasuke loves to kiss your neck. After long days, or even just days of spending time together, he likes to pin you to the nearest surface and place open mouthed kisses on your neck. He just loves the soft sounds you make, and how you clench his robes tightly when he finds a sensitive spot.

 

Gaara of the Sand:

 

Gaara always loves to kiss your forehead. It’s so easy to do. Whether you’re merely standing together, or laying on the couch, or even visiting Konoha, the redhead will place a gentle kiss to your forehead. A bonus is that, no matter how angry or frustrated you are, a kiss from Gaara will always calm you down.

 

Kiba Inuzuka:

 

Kiba is an energetic guy. It’s only fitting that passionate kisses to your lips are his favorite. Sometimes, especially in moments of frustration or anger, Kiba will lift you off your feet and kiss you hard, leaving you breathless.

 

Kakashi Hatake:

 

Kakashi kisses your forehead at least once a day. He’s so tall, he towers over you, so it makes it simple to just lean over and press his lips to your forehead. Typically he stays on your head, but sometimes he’ll peck every spot on your face, reminding you that you’re needed.

 

Shino Aburame:

 

The first thing Shino does everytime he sees you is he kisses one of your cheeks. The Aburame is very shy when it comes to physical affection, though, so a blush will spread on his face when he does it. You think it’s incredibly sweet.

 

Neji Hyuga:

 

Uncommon and sometimes unheard of, Neji’s favorite spot to kiss is your hands. When you’re holding hands, he’ll lift them to his mouth and kiss the back of your hand. Or he’ll take both of your hands into his and kiss your palms lovingly.

 

Shikamaru Nara:

 

Shika is even lazy when he’s kissing you. He’ll press a soft smooch to the tip of your nose, most of the time, enjoying the way your face scrunches up adorably. Another thing the Nara loves is eskimo kisses. Right before you take a nap he’ll, eyes closed, brush his nose against yours a few times, sighing happily.

 

Sai:

 

Sai almost has a certain thing he does before he kisses your cheeks. You’ll do something tender and loving and he’ll smile beautifully. Then he’ll nuzzle his cheek against yours, telling you about how you, “Make him feel fuzzy,” and he’ll peck your cheeks with a million kisses.

 

Deidara:

 

Dei is a very jealous person. He hates the thought of other men even looking at you. So, he found a solution. He kisses your neck, sucking bruises into spots where they could clearly be seen. Not to mention, seeing you squirm and whimper wasn’t too bad either.

 

Orochimaru:

 

Oro’s favorite place to kiss was obviously your neck. But he loved kissing at your neck in front of others. He was asserting his dominance, telling everyone that you were his, and no one else could have you. The look on Hidan’s face is priceless, the jealousy clear in his eyes.

 

Itachi Uchiha:

 

Itachi has said it himself that your lips are more precious and delicious than any food, no matter how rare. And he treats them as such, kissing them skillfully as often as he possibly can. He’s gotten the two of you kicked out of stores before because he started a makeout sesh in the veggie aisle.


	17. When They're Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- When They're Sick -
> 
> No warnings for this chapter. 
> 
> Special Guest: Rock Lee

Naruto Uzumaki:

Finally finished with work, you headed straight to Naruto’s, wanting to spend some quality time with your beloved boyfriend. Arriving at his door, you knocked, waiting for him to open it up so you could collapse tiredly into his arms. But no one came. You knocked again, and when you still received no response, you tried the doorknob. It was open. Naruto never left his door open. He claimed that his games were too expensive to risk it. You stepped in, a little worried now. “Naruto?” you called, walking through the hallway to the living room. You heard a soft groan come from the couch, and upon inspection, you found Naruto laying there, looking exhausted. Beside him was a pile of tissues and a box. You leaned down and placed the back of your hand on his forehead, then decided he was sick. Smiling, you poked his cheek and watched his eyes flutter open. “(Y/N)?” he asked, confused, but you only picked him up, carrying him down the hall easily. His eyes widened, “Woah, you’re strong!” You chuckled, laying him in his bed. “I’ll be back with some soup, kay?” you said, but when you came back, he’d used up another couple tissues, and was sound asleep. You set the soup on the table beside his bed and sat down in the living room to watch something until he was up again.

Sasuke Uchiha:

You and Sasuke were training together, like usual, but you were getting more and more irritated by the second. Sasuke was very obviously sick. He kept stopping to sniff or have a coughing fit, leaning onto his knees. But whenever you’d tell him he should go in and lay down, he’d argue, claiming that he was not sick because he didn’t get sick. That made you scoff, but he ignored you, standing up straight to start again. He lasted another 3 minutes before he went into another coughing fit, and you’d had enough. “Sasuke Uchiha, you are going to get your ass inside and lay down so I can take care of you, because you are sick, and you know it!” you yelled in frustration, and he froze, staring at you incredulously. A flush rose on his cheeks, and he nodded, walking rather stunned back to the apartment. You went to yours, since it was closer, and he did what you said and laid down on the couch while you fetched a few things. After covering him with a blanket, you set a box of tissues next to him, then kissed his forehead lovingly. He felt warm when you kissed him, but you couldn’t tell if it was because he blushing or if it was because he was running a fever. Taking it as a fever, you asked, “Do you want a cool washcloth for your head?” He shook his head though, and rolled over, hiding his face in the couch. “Demanding woman,” he grumbled, which made you laugh.

Gaara of the Sand:

 

Gaara had been in his office all day. The only time he had taken a break was this morning when he came to your apartment to wake you for work. After work, you went to the kazekage’s office, not knowing he’d been there for awhile. When you came in, after knocking politely of course, his red head was lain atop his desk. You tried to be quiet as you creeped over, but he heard you still. His head shot up, almost startled-like. His face was flushed slightly, and his teal eyes were drooping and exhausted. He blinked a few times at you, then looked back down to the stacks of paper on his desk. His brow furrowed, and for a moment it seemed like he was almost disappointed. “Enter,” he spoke quietly, picking up his pen, only to have it snatched from his hand. He attempted to throw a glare at you, but it held more tired irritation than malice. Tossing his pen back on his desk, you glided back to stand behind him and run your fingers through his hair. The second you touched the locks he leaned into your touch, eyes slipping closed. While playing with his hair, you said, “You’re coming home.” He tried to shake his head but even he knew arguing now was futile. “Come on baby, “ you whispered and pulled him up, letting him fall into your arms as you took him home to bed. 

Kiba Inuzuka:

The sound of your phone ringing jolted you from your slumber. For a moment, you thought it was your alarm, and you thought it was going to be one of those days, but then your head cleared a little, and you recognized your ringtone. Not even thinking twice, you fumbled for your iPhone on your bedside table and answered the call, already knowing who would be on the other line. “(Y/N)?” Kiba asked, voice rough. Who else would call you at two in the morning? Sadly, this had become a habit of Kiba’s. “Yeah?” you asked, trying to get your eyes to adjust to the darkness. His next words came out a whine almost as pitiful as Akamaru’s, “I don’t feel good.” You sighed, “Really Kiba?” There was a silent moment, and then he responded, “I threw up earlier and I don’t feel good. Please come over…” You sighed once more, then got up. You grabbed a few things on the way out the door, then headed to Kiba’s. When you got there, you realized that he wasn’t lying, he looked terrible. He was draped across a chair in his living room, the red streaks on his cheeks bright in comparison to his pale face. You couldn’t help but smile when he made grabby hands at you, though. You made your way to him, then pushed him to the couch, which would be way more comfortable than that chair. Next, you set a bowl next to him, brushing your hands off. You were just about to sit down when Kiba added softly, “Um, (Y/N)? Akamaru just threw up.”

Kakashi Hatake:

You had to admit, you weren’t ecstatic when you found out Kakashi had the flu. But that can be fixed. What you were really bothered about was the fact that he’d deliberately hidden it from you. Iruka was the one to tell you, and when he did he covered his mouth in shock and begged you not to tell Kakashi. You stormed over to your boyfriend’s place at once, opening the door angrily. “Kakashi?” you called checking the living room. He wasn’t there, so you checked the bedroom next. Bingo. “(Y/N)? What are you doing here?” You set down your bag and started rifling through it, having packed everything you’d need in it before you came. “I’m here,” you paused, slamming down a water bottle on his bedside table, “to take care of you, because,” another slam, this time cold/flu medication, “apparently my boyfriend has decided to not let me know when he needs my help.” He groaned irritatedly, rubbing his sleepy eyes, “I don’t want you here because you’ll get sick, and then I’ll be angry at myself.” You waved him off, handing him the bottle and the medication, “Take it. Or else.” The look on your face told him not to even try, so he took it without a word. You smiled innocently, “Thank you! I’ll be in the living room if you need anything!”

Shino Aburame: 

He tried, he really did. He tried so hard to hide the fact that he was sick. You’d been on your way to the forest for a trip to some insect infested place, and he didn’t want to jeopardize your exciting plans. Poor Shino though, he couldn’t help it. He muffled his coughs as best as he could into his sleeve, and tried not to sniff often. But you, being the amazing ninja girlfriend you were, caught them easily. “Shino?” His hmm? sounded rough, like something was stuck in his throat. “Where is this place again?” He hesitated, taking a moment to compose his voice before rasping out, “Just north of-” That’s as far as he got, then he cut off, failing at holding his coughs back. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Turn around, we’re going back.” At that moment, the brunette was the loudest you’d ever heard as he burst into a fountain of complaints and objections. When at his place, you made him sit on the couch so you could get the antibiotics needed. You gave him a bottle of water and he took them, grumbling the whole time. Having his trip canceled and being sick, the Aburame looked miserable. You felt a little guilty now...To make it up to him, you placed your hands on his shoulders and started rubbing circles into them. I guess you’re better at massages than you thought, because Shino was soundly asleep after 5 minutes, all tuckered out.

Neji Hyuga:

You woke up to the sound of a door slamming. You blinked slowly, your eyes trying to adjust to the dark. Once they did, you finally remembered where you were. Last night you had been here with Neji, and when you were going to go home, he stopped you and told you it was really late, and you could just sleep in his bed and he’ll sleep on the couch. So here you were, in Neji’s bed, listening to the sound of someone groaning. You got up and stretched, then checked the clock. 2:26. Another groan from the hallway led you away, and into the bathroom. Neji was kneeling on the floor, bent over the toilet. You stepped into the room so you could take his hair and pull it away from his face. He startled for a moment, then calmed visibly. Until his entire body tensed and he threw up once more. Your free hand found his lower back and started rubbing soothingly, the other still holding his hair back gently. He leaned up after a few minutes, breathing heavily, “I’m sorry…” You couldn’t believe him! “No! Don’t be sorry, it’s ok. Are you ok?” hand leaving his back to smooth out his hair and feel his forehead. “You’re burning up,” you tsked, and took his hand. You pulled him up slowly, then to his bedroom and helped him lay down. “But..where are you going to sleep?” he asked, and you just shook your head. “Don’t worry about me. Just rest.” And he did, until noon the next day.

Shikamaru Nara: 

Setting your bags of groceries on the counter, you moved to answer your phone, which had been going off since you got in the door. Answering it, the voice on the other line sounded like your boyfriend, but older and deeper. His father. “(Y/N)? Shikamaru’s running a really high fever over here, but I need to go to the Hokage. I got called in. Can you watch him?” You agreed immediately. High fever? Poor Shika. You grabbed a few things out of the cupboard and stuffed them into your bag, then headed to the Nara residence. Yes, your lazy boyfriend still lived with his parents. To be honest, you thought that was a good idea for now, anyway. He probably wouldn’t know what the hell to do on his own anyway. You knocked once before coming in, even though Shika’s parents had told you you didn’t have to. Their home is your home, was their words. Shikaku stood next to Shikamaru’s door, waiting. When he saw you, he sighed in relief. “Thank god… his mother will be home soon.” With that, he was gone. You slipped into his bedroom as quietly as you could, not wanting to disturb the sick boy. He still stirred despite your efforts, letting out a soft whisper, “(Y/N)?” You smiled fondly at the sound of his voice, and placed your hand on his forehead. Shikaku wasn’t lying, he was on fire. First you got a cold washcloth and placed it over his eyes and forehead. Then you laid on the bed next to him, wrapping your arms around him. He curled into you, whining for a little while until he finally fell into a restless sleep. 

Sai: 

Sai never got sick. Which is why you were shocked when Naruto told you he wouldn’t be coming with your group of friends to the beach today. You had to cancel too, you wouldn’t leave him to take care of himself. You walked into Sai’s and spotted him on the couch, arms around himself. The closer you got, the more you noticed his shivering, and how pale he looked right now. Sai was a very pale man, but right now, he looked like he was a dead corpse, if dead corpses moved. You quietly, without making a noise, snuck over and wrapped a blanket around him, tucking it in at the edges. He sighed in relief, leaning into the blanket and your hands a little more. You smiled gently, leaning down to spider man kiss his nose. “How did you know it was me?” you asked, taking his icy hands into yours so you could warm them up. “I sensed you when you came into the room… I’m trying to figure out what’s wrong with me.” “Probably a cold, considering the fact that you have the heat so low.” You got up and headed to the kitchen. Making him soup should help a lot. From the living room Sai said, “I could have been poisoned! I’ve heard in some cases when you get poisoned you get cold.” You outright laughed at that, “Sai, you have not been poisoned!” 

Deidara:

A knock at your door made you look up from the pancakes you were cooking. You weren’t expecting anyone today. You grabbed your phone from the counter and checked your messages. No one had texted you. Putting the last pancake on a plate, you headed to the door. Upon opening it, you found Dei standing there, blonde hair a mess and eyes droopy. “Dei?” you asked, stepping forward to put a hand on his forehead. He was burning up! “I think,” he sniffed, “I’m sick.” You took his hand and pulled him onto the couch, then grabbed a blanket off the nearest chair and wrapped it snugly around him. After making sure he was tucked in nicely, you went back to the kitchen and started up some soup for your poor boyfriend. You brought a bowl to him in the living room, then sat down next to him. “Eat up. Soup will make you feel better,” you said. He ate the whole thing, not without grumbling of course, and you set the bowl on the coffee table. “You know what else will make you feel better?” you questioned, and when he raised an eyebrow, you lifted the blanket on one side and snuggled into him, laying your head on his shoulder. He tilted his head to lean on yours, and wrapped one of his arms around you. I feel better already…” I guess cuddles still cure all!

Orochimaru:

Kabuto had had Oro in his room all day, and you were starting to get irritated. So, like any person would, you went to his room. You walked right in, you didn’t feel like dealing with Kabuto today. You looked inside and saw Kabuto feeding the Saanin something out of a bowl. He looked up, face calm, but as soon as he saw you, he flipped. “(Y/N), you can’t be in here! You could bring something in and make Lord Orochimaru worse-” he jumped up, trying to usher you out. “Worse? What do you mean worse, what’s wrong with him?” you asked, panicking a little. “None of your business, that’s what, just wait until I give you permiss-” “Yes it is my business Kabuto, get your hands off of me!” A hiss interrupted the both of you, “Leave her, Kabuto.” You both turned to Orochimaru, who was sitting up now. He looked more pale than usual, which you didn’t think was possible, and had deep bags under his eyes. Worry replaced panic full force, and you were pushing past Kabuto to sit on a chair next to his bed. He placed a cold and clammy hand on your cheek, and you placed your own over it. “You’re sick…” He nodded, “I am. That’s why Kabuto’s been healing me all day.” You sighed in relief, and allowed a pissy Kabuto to finish his job. 

Rock Lee:

You knew something was up when your usually eccentric and upbeat boyfriend was slow and sluggish at your doorway. “Hello my dear (Y/N), it seems that I am not at my best today,” he said, leaning against the edge of the siding. “Yeah, you seem a little sick.” You tugged him inside by his elbow, him stumbling along tiredly. You insisted he lay in your bed, even though he argued that the couch was efficient enough for him. Getting a thermometer from the bathroom, you sat down next to him and took his temp. Sure enough, he was a bit warmer than usual, at 99.8. “Poor thing…” you whispered, then stood up, “I’m going to go get you some water.” You turned to leave but his hand caught your wrist. “If it is not to much to ask, please do not go…” he said softly, wide eyes looking up at you nervously. You smiled gently, laying down next to him, “Not at all.” A moment of silence passed and he shivered, “I am feeling slightly cold.” You had to sit up to grab the covers, since your arms were short and the blankets were all the way at the end of the bed, but you got them nonetheless. Pulling them over you both, you tucked your face into the warmth of Lee’s neck, scratching his back with your nails softly. He sighed and placed his head on top of yours, wrapping his long arms around you and grabbing a handful of your shirt to keep you there. Not that you were planning on leaving anytime soon.


	18. Watching A Horror Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Watching A Horror Movie -
> 
> Special Guest: Genma Shiranui
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.

Naruto Uzumaki:

All the lights turned off and the TV turned up all the way, you and Naruto sat on the couch, watching a movie. And not just any movie, a horror movie. You guys almost never watched horror movies, mostly because you and Naruto were terrified of them. The Conjuring played as you and Naruto curled up on the couch together under a blanket. Tension was thick in air and you could feel a jumpscare coming on. The sound in the movie got quieter and quieter, then exploded with loud music as something flashed on the screen. You shrieked, turning your face into his neck to hide. He yelled, pulling you into his chest and clinging to you tightly. It quieted down again, the plot moving on, and you returned your eyes to the film. Just when you’d relaxed and thought it was safe, another boom of sound. You shrieked again, “Turn it off, turn it off!” Naruto shifted and with a click of the remote, it was gone. You held onto Naruto, who was just as scared as you. “C-Can we just watch a Disney movie?” You whispered, and he responded, “Yeah. Yeah of course.” He moved to get up but you yanked him back down, words coming out faster than you meant them to, “Please don’t l-leave I’m scared-” he cut you, shushing you while stroking your hair. I’m not going anywhere it’s ok.” 

Sasuke Uchiha:

You were trying. Trying so hard not to jump at the jumpscares. Sasuke seemed so cool and unafraid, bored almost. You, on the other hand, were on the edge of your seat, trying to play it off like you weren’t scared at all. Somehow you managed to sit through all of The Conjuring without jumping or screaming once. But once it was time for you to go home, alone, in the dark, you started stalling. “It’s almost 11, you might want to get going before it gets too late…” he murmured, coming out of the kitchen with a glass of water. You bit your lip, looking out into the pitch black through his curtains and looked back. “I’m scared,” you admitted quietly. You heard him chuckle, and you looked down, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. You wrapped your arms around yourself, when a pair of arms stronger than yours pulled you in. “Did you seriously sit through the entire movie alone just to seem strong to me?” He asked, and you nodded, blushing harder, “M-Maybe.” He hugged you tighter, “Do you really want to stay here? Itachi’s already asleep, and you can sleep in my bed. You nodded once more into his chest. He brought you to his room, but when he was about to leave, you grabbed his wrist. “Can you stay with me till I fall asleep?” He sighed, having a debate in his head, then climbed into the bed. “No more horror movies for you.”

Gaara of the Sand:

You honestly didn’t know why people found this movie so scary. The jumpscares were so obvious and the scenes were so fake. You and Gaara sat on his bed, watching The Conjuring. Gaara obviously understood that the movie wasn’t even close to scary, as he seemed unresponsive too. Thing after thing popped up, noises varied from extremely loud to silent, and still you sat, bored out of your mind. About halfway through the movie, you gave up on waiting for any plot, and instead turned your attentions to the red headed boy beside you. He was leaning against the headboard, pale skin washed out by the light of the TV in the dark room. He was so attractive it was unbelievable. You lean over, laying your head in his lap. Gaara stirred, apparently having just been nodding off, and looked down at you curiously. “Do we have to sit through this? I’m bored,” you stated, turning to nuzzle into his tummy muscles. You heard him make a noise. Was that a giggle? You decided to dismiss it for now. “You’re really that bored?” He asked in that deep voice of his, rough from sleep. “Yep.” He shook you off gently, stretching, “Come on, let’s go find something to do.”

Kiba Inuzuka:

The mood was set perfectly and everything. It was pitch black outside, clouds shielding the moon from view. You’d turned off all the lights in the house, and turned the volume on the TV all the way up. You may have been in an apartment building, but the apartments surrounding yours no longer had any tenants living in them, as they had both moved out to live in a better building. You and Kiba sat on the couch, surrounded by blankets and sharing a bowl full of popcorn. The sound went quiet, and you knew something was going to happen, so you tried to turn your head sneakily. “Are you scared?” you heard Kiba’s voice whisper in your ear, and you froze. Confidence rose up in you and you sat up straighter, “Of course not. If anyone’s scared, it’s you.” He gasped in disbelief, “Me? Nuh uh little lady, you’re wrong. I don’t get scared.” You scoffed, “Really? Is that why you were practically shaking just a few moments ago?” “I was not!” As you continued to argue, the tension built higher and higher in the movie scene, the scare coming closer and closer until- “It’s not my fault you’re just a-” the music blared and you and Kiba both jumped, screaming at the top of your lungs. You pushed your face into Kiba’s chest and he wrapped his arms around you, hiding in your hair until you both calmed. You looked up at Kiba, and you couldn’t help it, you both burst into laughter.

Kakashi Hatake:

The Conjuring played on Kakashi’s flat screen TV, you and him seated on the couch across from it. The lights were off and you were on Kakashi’s lap, surrounded by blankets. To be honest, the movie was a little boring. You’d both already seen it, so it wasn’t really scary anymore. But watching movies is always a good time passer and a way to spend quality time with your lover. That, and making out was too, according to you and Kakashi. About a fourth of the way through the movie you’d been squirming, trying to get more comfortable, until he inhaled sharply in your ear. You’d totally forgotten were on his lap! You smirked deviously, then rolled your hips slightly. His hands clutched at your sides and he whispered in your ear, “Are you trying to start something?” Having found a new source of entertainment, you whispered back, “You tell me,” before rolling your hips once more. He let out a strangled sound that lit your core on fire, and twirled you around on his lap so he could smash his lips onto yours. As his tongue clashed with yours, and his hands squeezed your hips not-so-subtly, the movie was long forgotten. You were so distracted that his sudden movement took you off guard. He dipped you into the blankets, making you squeal, then giggle softly. Yep. Definitely more fun.

Shino Aburame:

 

To be completely honest, Shino was bored out of his mind. He hated horror movies and found them stupid and unrealistic, but you wanted to watch it, so of course he watched it anyway. He was starting to regret his decisions when you jumped at a particularly loud sound and hid your face in his chest. His face flushed a soft pink color and his arms instinctively wrapped around you. You were oblivious to your boyfriend’s surprise, though, you were too busy watching the screen intently. A few moments later, another loud sound blared through Shino’s apartment, and you practically jumped in his lap, squeaking quietly. He shifted to accommodate your weight, then tightened his hold around you. He had to admit, this part of watching horror movies with you was pretty great. Another jump scare later and you were fully in his lap. He could easily nuzzle his face into the crook of your neck and pull you into his warm embrace. He discreetly took his glasses off and laid his head on your shoulder, and before he knew it, he’d fallen asleep. When he woke up, light was filtering through the blinds on his living room windows. He was still seated on the couch, and you were still in his lap, but you’d turned around to burrow into his chest. He smiled a small smile, one he was glad you wouldn’t see, as that would be embarrassing. Shino was starting to like horror movies. 

Neji Hyuga:

You knew you shouldn’t have watched a horror movie. But you, being your easily convinced self, said ‘hey, what the hell? It probably won’t even be that scary!’, and now here you are. Jolting up in bed at 1:32 in the morning screaming because you just had a nightmare. You always got them after watching scary movies, you couldn’t help it. They just get stuck in your head and then turn into something terrible. You curled up in your blankets in your dark room that seemed much more intimidating now and powered on your phone. “Mm-what?” Neji said on the other line. Your voice was a soft, cracked whisper, “Neji I had a nightmare and I’m scared.” You heard him sigh on the other line, and panicked, “I’m really sorry I know I shouldn’t bug you I’m just really scared and lonely and-” “Calm down love, it’s alright. I’m just tired. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Sure enough he showed up at your front door 8 minutes later fully clad in his pajamas and his hair a mess. He, without a word, lead you back to your bed where he laid you down and covered you both with the blankets. He let out a quiet hum when you buried your face in his chest, a low rumble in the back of his throat, then whispered, “No more horror movies for you.”

Shikamaru Nara:

Scary movies just weren’t amusing for the two of you. If anything, they were a little stupid. You insisted the only reason one was on was because there was nothing else on the TV that was interesting. It was 10:45 PM, nothing good was going to be on. You and Shika sat on the couch, kinda bored, to be honest. You didn’t even know what the movie was about, really, there was just too many distracting things in the room. For example, your boyfriend was currently playing with your intertwined hands, messing with your fingers and tracing circles into your palm. It was very soothing, but was also a great distraction from the movie. Speaking of the Nara, his voice rang out over the movie, “Scared?” He sounded teasing and a little amused. You snorted, “Oh please. What about you, Shika? You’re trembling over there.” He gave your hand a little shake, “Oh yeah. Terrified.” You snickered, then rested your head on his shoulder, sighing in content. That didn’t last long. Once the movie had finished, it was pretty much pitch black in your apartment. You knew when Shika left, you’d have to get up and walk down the dark hallway to your bedroom, and you weren’t looking forward to that. But Shikamaru didn’t get up, he stayed sitting. In fact, he pulled you a little closer, yanking the blanket you’d grabbed about halfway through the movie up over you both. “The dark is freaking you out too, isn’t it?” You nodded, “Wanna just stay here?” He laughed a little to himself, “Sounds like a plan.”

Sai:

Where you’d watched a ton of horror movies, Sai had never watched one. So, logically, you sat him down and insisted you watch one together. The Conjuring was probably the one with the best jumpscares, so you popped that into the player and settled on the couch with the artist. After 4 scares, Sai was freaking out. At every scare he’d jumped about a mile, placing a hand over his heart. Now he was breathing a quickly, “(Y/N), there’s something wrong with my heart!” He looked like he was almost panicking, watching the TV carefully as though it was getting ready to attack at any second. You took his hand away from his chest to replace it with your own, then giggled quietly. “This isn’t a laughing matter (Y/N), I could be dying! And if I die, then I’ll never see you again and that would be even horrible than death!” That comment made you blush, but you ignored it in favor of explaining the situation. “You’re not dying Sai. You’re anxious. Your heart is beating faster because you know another scare is going to pop up, so you’re body is tensing to prepare for it.” He thought on that for a moment, then nodded. “Oh, ok.” He’d calmed physically, and you felt his heartbeat slow considerably. That is, until another loud sound roared through the room. His eyes went wide and suddenly you were yanked by your arm into him, making you both fall back onto the couch. 

Deidara:

Who the hell thought it would be a good idea to watch a scary movie at 11 at night?! Whoever it was, you were cursing them and their family at the moment while you curled into Deidara’s side. You were trying to shield your eyes without seeming like a baby, but so far you were failing. You just knew that if Dei caught you trying to hide, he’s never let you live it down. And he didn’t. “Are you seriously scared?” he snickered, tapping your shoulder. A flush exploded across your cheeks and you shook your head, about to say no when another thing popped up on the screen out of nowhere. You squeaked and turned your head away, not wanting to watch anymore. You’re just lucky the blonde was feeling a little gracious today. He clicked off the TV, “I can’t believe a strong badass like yourself is scared of The Conjuring.” Your eyebrows came together. You couldn’t help that you were scared! You pouted, scooting to the other side of the couch. Fine, if he was going to be like that then you would just give him the silent treatment. Immediately he felt bad, taking your hand and pulling you back, “Aw no, babe I was just kidding, don’t feel bad.” He wrapped his muscled arms around your waist, and your back his his chest. “I’ll protect you if you want.” You tried to fend it off, but eventually your pout turned into a grin, and you had to snuggle into his warm body. You could deal with a little protecting. 

Orochimaru:

Orochimaru just didn’t understand why you were so scared. He’d seen much, much worse things than this stupid movie, and he was sure you had too, so why did you keep jumping and whimpering. And another thing, why did most people think was this was a fun pastime? If he wanted to see people die, he’d just kill them him himself. Granted, that was something that you were trying to steer him away from, but still. Some guy had just randomly gotten slaughtered and some girl screamed, and the Sannin had found it stupid and unrealistic, but you’d flinched in his grip and shrieked, shivering as you turned your face to hide in his long black locks. He couldn’t help but smile fondly and stroke your hair. He tightened his hold a little, tugging you a little closer. Now that he could reach your ear with ease, he whispered comforting things to you, saying soft things in your ear. The music spiked once more, making you tense, and Oro’s previous feelings for the movie had plummeted to irritation. He angrily shut the TV off, tossing the remote somewhere behind him carelessly as he went back to his soothing movements. Finally you’d relaxed somewhat, laying a little more looze in his arms. Who knew all that jumping would make you so tired? You were starting to doze off, and you’d just slipped into slumber when Hidan burst into Orochimaru’s bedroom, screaming about Kabuto, Itachi, and someone dying. You jolted up, making a small noise, completely scared once more. Then you had to stop Oro from killing Hidan again.

Genma Shiranui:

Genma clicked off the lights and fell on the couch next to you. In one smooth move, he did the ‘yawn and stretch’ and wrapped an arm around your shoulders. Taking that arm to his advantage, he drew you into his side, kissing the top of your head affectionately. That was your favorite part of Genma. No matter cocky he played to be on the surface, he had a sweet spot too. “I don’t know why you want me to watch this babe,” he said, “it’s not even scary.” You chuckled, “Oh it’s pretty scary. It even scares me.” His eyes widened for a moment, but then he regained his cool-kid facade. “I’m a highly trained ninja, nothing scares me…” he responded, doing some thing with his hand. You rolled your eyes, “We’ll see.” Fast forward a third of the movie and the scares were just starting to get good. You’d been jumping at the smallest things, leaning into your boyfriend just in case something happened to grab you from behind the couch. Which wouldn’t happen, but hey, you were a little on edge. So far, Genma had managed not to jump once. Not yet. “See, I told you, I’m unscara-” the loud thrum of the TV cut him off, making him jump at least a foot and let out a very unmanly noise. You slapped a hand over your mouth, trying to muffle the laugh that came up, but you were unsuccessful. You burst into laughter, doubling over to clutch at your aching stomach. “Haha, very funny…” he grumbled, dropping onto the couch next to you again.


	19. Playing Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Playing Video Games -
> 
> Special Guest: Haku
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.

Naruto Uzumaki:

“YES!” you screamed, standing up in victory. “HOW?!” Naruto yelled, throwing his controller on the couch angrily. You’d just beat him for the 5th time in COD, and you were enjoying every second of it. You clicked a few things, then started a new game, determined to turn that 5 to a 6. “Ready for me to beat you again?” you asked cockily, relaxing back into your previous seat. He made a sound that sounded like growl, and grabbed his controller again, getting into a much more tense position than yourself. The game started, and you were off. The sounds coming from the game were loud in Naruto’s apartment, grunts and swear words voiced by your characters on the screen. Naruto began to stand, crouching. He almost had you, you were standing right in front of him, you weren’t even looking, this was his chance! He pushed his character forward, fingers on the buttons for the trigger- you whipped around, spinning in the air. “360 NO SCOPE!” you yelled, and BAM. “What the HELL?!” the blonde raged, chucking the controller somewhere across the room. 

Sasuke Uchiha:

Your fingers moved as fast as humanly possible, hitting buttons for combo moves. Your player jumped and did some crazy move, killing the Uchiha’s own with an especially graphic slice of her swords. You giggled excitedly, throwing your arms up in delight. Sasuke just groaned, giving a bored roll of his eyes. “This game is so boring. These moves are nothing compared to my own,” he complained, starting another game. “Think you could THIS-” you exclaimed, using another special move to cut Sasuke’s player right down the middle. The two pieces parted, revealing gory insides. Mortal Kombat sure was detailed! He snorted, clearly unimpressed. “Seriously? That’s all they’ve got?” He pressed a couple of random buttons, and just happened to activate an advanced move. His character did a jump-kick of sorts, knocking your character to the ground, then climbed the rock wall next to you both. From the rock wall, he leapt down, flipping in the air and landing with a stab into your player’s chest. Sasuke’s eyes widened, his bored look changing to awe. “Woah that was cool.”

Gaara of the Sand:

The teams were decided in the very beginning. You and Gaara against Temari and Kankuro. Judging by the amount of time you’d spent playing COD, those two didn’t stand a chance. That, and you and Gaara were a bunch of campers. Temari walked right by your hiding spot, not suspecting a thing. All it took was one shot; you had great aim. “Ok who killed me?!” she cried from her spot on the couch, only to hear you try to stifle a laugh. You found Kankuro soon after. He immediately turned in the other direction, double clicking to run. And he ran, right into Gaara. You two had planned this. “Gaara wait- GODAMMIT!” Kankuro stood in fury, storming out of the room yelling, “You DAMN CHEATERS!” Temari put her face in her hands, counting slowly to 10 in an attempt to control her anger. You and Gaara were already on the same page and high-fived. Your eyes moved to your boyfriend’s face, and were surprised at what they found there. Gaara was grinning bright and wide, happiness written all over his face. Making a mental note to play games with the kazekage more often, you leaned forward and kissed him. Who wouldn’t with the red-head looking as gorgeous as he did smiling?

Kiba Inuzuka:

You probably should’ve thought about yours and Kiba’s competitive tendencies before challenging him to a game of Mortal Kombat. Because soon one game turned to 10, and a challenge turned to bets being placed. You were currently playing your 11th game, and the winner had to pay for clean up the dog’s mess the next time you went to the park. Hey, you didn’t have a ton of money, but there was still things you had in mind. You noticed that he was about to make a move that would certainly end the game, so carefully you snuck off the chair and knocked his controller out of his hands. He startled, then snatched up his controller, staring at you icily. You didn’t expect him to retaliate, but you really should’ve. Before you knew what hit you, (D/N) was on top of you, knocking you back into the chair. “Kiba!” you shrieked, then pushed her off as nicely as possible before shoving the dog lover to the ground. Your fingers found your controller again, but before you could properly form a move you were lifted off the ground and thrown over Kiba’s shoulder. “You dirty rotten cheater that doesn’t count!” you yelled, pounding on his back with your fists. “All’s fair in love and war…” he commented, and you could hear his smirk.

Kakashi Hatake:

You loved Minecraft! And you were amazing at it too. Kakahi, on the other hand, was absolutely terrible. You were trying to finish your house. You’d built it from nothing, getting wood and flowers and clay for pots, getting everything you needed on your own. And you had to admit, your house looked great! While you were adding the last touches you heard the sound of zombies nearby. This was the 7th time. The 7th time the copy-nin had managed to die at the hands of mobs in the game. You snickered quietly, “Um...Kakashi? That’s the 7th time you’ve died now…” “Where are they coming from?!” he exclaimed. His character reappeared in the little brick building you’d made for him, just in case. He huffed beside you, then steered his player out of the house and into the jungle. “‘Kashi it’s almost night it’s probably not a good idea to go outside right now-” “I’m just going to get some wood to make a torch,” he interrupted, sounding very confident in himself. “Really, more monsters come out at night-” you were cut off by the sound of an explosion coming from the game. Kakashi’s hearts depleted and he was teleported back to his brick home once more. “Told you,” you sighed. He leaned forward and switched the Xbox off. “Let’s read a book instead,” he said calmly, though you knew better.

Shino Aburame:

Upon starting the game, you’d both been doing fine. You created a small place out of an abandoned house in a village. Shino has harvested some food from the gardens, deposited in your guys’ home, then went off to do something. You got distracted by a horse you’d found in the field next to your village. You’d decided you wanted to keep it for yourself, but soon after realized how difficult it was to tame it. Normally it would’ve been simple, but this was one stubborn horse. You spent a large portion of the day chasing after it, and finally claimed it as yours just as the sun was setting. “Where did you go?” you asked Shino, who was seated next to on the loveseat. He guided you in the right direction, pointed at places on the screen until you arrived in a large clearing. In front of you was a huge wooden house- no, not a house, a mansion. It had three porches and large windows made of glass panes. “Holy shit…” you whispered to yourself, glancing at Shino. He didn’t smile, he looked so focused. “How did you…” you couldn’t even finish your sentence, you were so awed at the inside. How did he make this whole thing in that small amount of time?! You found out that the Aburame was much better at Minecraft than you. 

Neji Hyuga:

Neji had never even played Mortal Kombat before, how was he so good?! Time after time, over and over again he beat you, killing you in a different way each time. Why were you still playing? You weren’t going to win, you didn’t stand a chance against ‘Master Neji’. “You’re not going to let me win once?” you pouted, and he shook his head. “Sorry love, but I won’t lose. Not even to you~” After a few more rounds, you came up with a plan. You waited until he began a new game, then watched him get ready to make a combo move. Memorizing the pattern his fingers were in, then jumped off the couch. “Hinata are you ok?!” you screamed, and Neji leapt off the couch in an instant, head jerking worriedly in the direction you were facing. You seized the moment and pressed the buttons Neji had just been about to, creating the combo move and destroying his player. “YES I WON!!” you grinned, jumping up and down. Neji looked completely surprised, eyes wide, then he shot you a playful glare. Wrapping his arms around your waist, he whispered in you ear. “That was a nasty trick…” A bright blush spread across your cheeks, smile fading, but he only set you down right after, starting another game. “Now that was a nasty trick.”

Shikamaru Nara:

You and Shikamaru sat tensely on chairs in front of the TV. The Xbox controllers were held tightly in your hands, and Shikamaru was giving out mission plans like this entire thing was real. The both of you had even worn camouflage clothing! Hey, COD was serious business! Especially online matches. You had to show that you and Shika were obviously the best team in history. “Alright, we’re going to start in the center, then move through the path that leads northwest until we reach the safehouse there. Got it?” the Nara asked, and you nodded curtly. “And if we come in contact with anyone on the way?” “Shoot em’ dead, no questions asked.” The countdown clock sounded, and off you went, making your way to your designated area. Shikamaru had gained a little distance on you, and out of nowhere someone ran in front of you, shooting madly. You took a couple bullets, then pulled off a headshot, continuing after Shika. “Yeah! Come guys you’re almost there!” Chouji yelled in the background, tossing a few pieces of popcorn for good luck. “This is so stupid…” Ino mumbled to herself from the corner of the room. 

Sai:

 

You placed down a blue flower, then switched to a red one, then a yellow one, then orange. You placed flowers of all colors sporadically, trying to make it look like they grew randomly like that. The field was coming along wonderfully. You and Sai had thought that playing Minecraft on creative mode and creating a huge, beautiful field of flowers would be more fun than battling monsters on survival mode. As of right now, you were thoroughly enjoying your decision. You gazed at Sai’s player, watching as he placed down flowers in perfect array. You didn’t know how he did it. His player looked up at your own. “What are you doing?” Sai asked, voice next to you instead of in the game. You smiled gently, “Just enjoying the view.” You heard him chuckle fondly, then felt a pair of lips touch your cheek before pulling away. He went back to what he was doing, but you couldn’t concentrate anymore, your cheek tingling where he’d just touched it. You excused yourself to the bathroom, and coming back you paused in the doorway, seeing what Sai had accomplished while you were gone. He’d started building something, a long line of block in different colors. In fact, it almost looked like a replica of… “Is that the Mona Lisa?” you asked, and he nodded absentmindedly. You couldn’t hide the smile that crossed your face. Your boyfriend was so cute!

Deidara:

You should’ve expected Dei would do this. You thought you were smarter than this. You’d spent 2 hours playing Minecraft before Dei joined. In that time, you’d built a big house, a garden, and a petting zoo for fun. It wasn’t your best work, but hey, you were working with the time you had. Dei entered the living room, eyeing you curiously. “What are you playing?” he asked, and you grunted, trying to concentrate. “ Minecraft.” “What’s that?” he questioned further, and you sighed. “Find out,” you handed him a controller. That was your biggest mistake. After awhile he really got into it, exploring everything you could do and all of the things he could use. “They have FIREWORKS?!” he freaked out, lighting about a million in every direction. But soon he got bored again, and started finding new things. Then he stumbled over the TNT. You were harmlessly building a new village, not bothering anybody, when the entire thing exploded, giant craters forming where it used to be. You gaped at the screen while Dei mumbled, “Cooool.” For a second you wanted to get angry, but calmed quite easily. Maybe it was just because you were tired. You closed your eyes and laid your head in Dei’s lap as he asked another question, “Can I blow your other stuff up?” Might as well humor him. “Mm...go ahead…” you said, drifting off to sleep.

Orochimaru:

“Come on, just one game?” you begged the Sannin. “(Y/N), I am busy. No.” You let out a frustrated noise, lips forming a pout. “Fine,” you dismissed him, “I’ll just play by myself.” A half an hour later he found you on your bed, a controller in your hand as you played COD on the small TV in there. Your thin brows were furrowed as you paid close attention to the game. “Yes!” you cried, killing the last bot and winning the game. Oro perched on the bed alongside you, giving a questioning look. “Try it,” you offered, holding an extra controller out to him. He took it, eyeing it with curiosity. You explained the controls to him as best you could, then started a new game, changing the settings so it was you against him. About a minute into the game you shot him across a balcony as he attempted to get down from the top floor. Soon after he respawned, you killed him again. And then again, and then again. Finally he set down the controller, crossing his arms and facing the other direction as not to show his shame. You giggled softly, then pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “It’s ok. You’re good at other things…”

Haku:

Mortal Kombat was fun, but fighting with Haku wasn’t. As soon as you booted up the game, you immediately went to choose your favorite character. Haku and you have more in common than you thought, as you both went to choose Sub-Zero. You knew you both wanted Sub-Zero, you just had no idea Haku would fight this hard for him. 10 minutes of arguing later you were both still sitting in front of the TV, irritated with each other. You sighed sadly, “Fine, you can have him…” Haku shouted happily, selecting the player and getting back into the game. But he was soon sidetracked by you. Your pale pink lips formed a pout as you watched him pick your favorite character. Suddenly he felt terrible. How could he take your favorite player and make you look so sad?! What a great boyfriend he was! He clicked off Sub-Zero, and began choosing another guy. You looked up, confused for a moment, then smiled excitedly, clicking the guy you wanted. You leaned over quickly to kiss Haku on the cheek gratefully, whispering “Thank you,” before starting the game. When you glanced back to him, you noticed the slight flush on his cheeks and the flustered look on his face.


	20. You Get In A Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- You Get In A Fight -
> 
> Special Guest: Rock Lee
> 
> A little body insecurity.

Naruto Uzumaki:

You were so excited!! Naruto had called you up earlier and told you he was going to take you out on a special date. With that, you’d gotten up and showered, even shaving your legs twice so you could wear that new dress you’d just bought. The only thing he asked of you was that you meet him at the cozy little restaurant downtown. Yes, you heard right. Restaurant. Not a ramen place!! That was the icing on top of the cake. The second he texted you the ok to head over, you were in your car and gone. Though it took a little searching, you finally found the little diner. Stepping out of the car, you started toward the door, but stopped short at the sight you saw in the big glass windows. At a small table around the front sat Naruto, and beside, sat a gorgeous brunette. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, probably staining the skin with her hot pink lipgloss. That was enough for you. A sharp pang of jealousy struck you, but what hardy noticed over the rushing pain in your heart. You stormed away from the diner, completely ditching your car. You wouldn’t let him see you cry, you couldn’t. You heard the door smash open behind you, most likely breaking since it was made of glass, and Naruto yell after you, “(Y/N) wait!!” You broke into a run. 

Sasuke Uchiha:

You sat on the grass, watching Sasuke and Sakura battle. They’d been doing this more often now, Sakura insisting that she wanted to strengthen herself. “Bullshit,” you thought, “she probably just wants the extra time with Sasuke.” For the third time today Sasuke threw the pink-haired girl across the field, easily blocking her attack. She got up, stumbling a bit, then tried to get back into a battle position. “That’s enough Sakura. We’ll do more tomorrow,” the Uchiha called. She attempted to argue, but was silenced by Sasuke’s well known glare. She collected her things and left, waving goodbye as she left the clearing. You stood off, brushing off your pants, “My turn.” Your boyfriend gave a confused look, then shook his head, “What’re you talking about?” You raised an eyebrow, stepping closer. “I’m saying it’s my turn. To spar with you.” He scoffed, “No.” You turned to face him fully, “What? Why?” “I’m not going to fight you. You’re not strong enough for that.” You had to process that comment in your head before responding, “Are you saying I’m weak?!” You were furious. At your yelling he snapped back, “Yeah, maybe I am!” You stepped back. That wasn’t the answer you’d been expecting. You proceeded to walk off into the woods, fuming at the stupid Uchiha. 

Gaara of the Sand:

Entering the living room, you spotted an angry looking Gaara. You crossed the room and sat down on the couch, a cushion away to give him space. There was a bunch of empty coke bottles on the coffee table; Kankuro must’ve been here. That would make sense why he was mad, Kankuro was always finding a way to piss him off. “What’s wrong, Gaara?” you asked, crossing your legs out of habit. “Nothing,” was the immediate answer, “I’m fine.” His voice was tense. He was really mad. So, maybe you shouldn’t have pushed a little more. “You don’t look very fine…” Cold, teal eyes snapped to you, making you freeze almost in fear. “I said I’m fine.” You sighed once he looked away, holding your hands out, “Gaara, I’m just trying to help you-” “Would you just GO AWAY?!” he cut you off. Before you knew what was going on he threw one of the glass bottles down in between the two of you. You shrieked, pulling your legs up to protect yourself from the shattered glass. You jumped off the couch, trying to avoid the broken shards on the floor, as you were barefoot. “Did you not hear me?! LEAVE!” he cried again. A look in his eyes had tears streaming down your face and rushing out of the room as fast as you could. Only then did the redhead realize what he just did. 

Kiba Inuzuka:

You and Kiba never really had fights over huge things. It was always small things that you both turned into huge things. You always took care of Akamaru like he was your own. You gave him the same amount of treats that you gave (D/N), you always took him on just as many walks, even bought him toys whenever (D/N) got a new one. So when Kiba accused of you of mistreating him, of course you were livid. “I am NOT mistreating your dog, Kiba! I treat your dog exactly like (D/N) and you know it!” “Oh, I wasn’t aware that you weren’t feeding (D/N) enough! Or letting her/him out enough!” he shouted. “How dare you say that! I would never neglect (D/N), or Akamaru!” you yelled back. How could he say something like that!? He crossed his arms, eyebrows furrowed, mouth turned down in an angry frown. After a moment he finally spoke, “I can’t trust you. Not around Akamaru. Not when you’re doing this,” he made a waving gesture with his hand at ‘this’. You gaped for a moment, shocked, then regained yourself. “Really? Ok, well, I guess you don’t have to worry about that anymore,” you moved to the door and opened it, “get out.” Now it was his turn to gape, “What?” You held strong, “You heard me. Get out.” The Inuzuka’s face hardened and he stomped out, “Come on Akamaru.” The dog whined but followed obediently. You slammed the door behind them, trying to breathe even though your chest hurt. 

Kakashi Hatake:

You were bored. Did he really expect that you wouldn’t be? He’d been reading that damn book for an hour. Granted, you liked reading too, but why’d he invite you over if he planned on reading the whole time? “‘Kashi,” you popped up behind the couch, leaning over his shoulder. “Hmm?” he hummed, eyes still on his book. “Let’s do something,” you whined, dragging out the ‘i’. “In a bit, doll, I’m reading.” You groaned in frustration, “But I’m bored.” You were holding out a lot of vowels today. When he didn’t say anything else, you poked the back of his neck, “‘Kashi.” He still said nothing, so you did it again. And again. Then you went around the couch and started poking him the ribs. Over and over. To be honest, you probably should’ve quit after a while, but you just kept going. Until he couldn’t take it anymore. Finally he stood up, tossing his book onto the couch. He was so much more intimidating now, at full height. “(Y/N)!” his voice boomed loud in the previously quiet room. You scurried away from him, eyes wide and frightened, and fell off the couch. On instinct you curled up into a ball, cowering away from him. Kakashi never yelled at you, so you’d never known how scary it was until now. Peeking through your fingers, he stepped toward you, and you tried to crawl away, fear taking over, Little did you know he was trying to comfort you, feeling guilty. 

Shino Aburame:

Inside your house, it was silent. You had been talking, but you’d stopped now, fixing Shino with a look. “What?” he asked, and stopped looking at the ceiling in favor of looking into your eyes. “Are you just going to not speak to me the whole time?” you asked. You didn’t mean it in a rude way, but it must’ve come out that way because the Aburame showed the first emotion you’d seen all day. Anger. “What do you mean?” You sighed in irritation, how was he not getting this? Why did he always have to do that? That thing where he pretends he doesn’t have emotions? “You haven’t responded to a single word I’ve said. You haven’t even shown any interest. If you don’t want to talk about something, just tell me, don’t just stare off into space and try to ignore me.” “I’m not ignoring you,” he said, voice a little more raised. “Then why do you always act like you don’t care about anything I say or do?!” you cried, picking yourself off of the couch. “We’ve talked about this, I don’t always broadcast my emotions like everyone else!” he yelled snapped back. “Would it kill you to smile at me once?! It seems like you don’t even like me!” “Stop pushing me to do things I don’t want to do!!” Your mouth, half open, closed at that sentence. You looked down, repeating him, “Something you...don’t want to do?” He knew from the look on your face that he’d definitely crossed a line. “(Y/N)..” he tried, but you silenced him with a hand, a few tears rolling down your cheeks. “I get it,” you mumbled, then took off in the other direction. 

Neji Hyuga:

It was the classic joke. Slipping on a banana peel. So when you were walking down the street and Neji slipped on, a banana peel of all things, you couldn’t help but burst into laughter. Neji, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of amused. He pushed himself to his feet, brushing off his shirt and pants. He looked to you, obviously irritated and annoyed, “Why are you laughing?!” You took a couple of breaths to steady yourself, you really had been laughing hard, then answered, “It was funny Neji, take a joke.” He went crazy, shouting as quietly as he could to not make a huge scene. “How was that funny?! It was incredibly embarrassing and degrading!! I’d expect you of of all people to not laugh at me!!” You took a step back, sobering up a bit, “Calm down, ok? It was just funny, you would’ve laughed if it were me.” His facial expression was filled with rage, “No, I wouldn’t! I’m not like that! Why are you so childish and immature?!” The last sentence he roared as loud as possible. It was a good thing the street was empty, as it was working hours for most. About a minute later, when the message and the screaming had sunk in, the pipes burst and you started crying, streams of tears falling from your eyes. Neji, who’d been looking away, trying to calm down, heard you sob, and immediately regretted what he’d said. He’d really made a mistake. 

Shikamaru Nara:

Shikamaru took you out to eat, like he did every other weekend. It was a special treat you two had, what with training to be jonin all the time. You sat in one of the fancy chairs that had obviously been spraypainted to be silver. You could the original bronzy color underneath chips. That’s alright, sometimes you guys went out for cheaper food. Fine with you. Food was food. Shika sat across from you, studying his menu rather carefully. You smiled fondly, “Menu’s really interesting, huh? What’re you getting?” you asked, leaning on the checkered tablecloth. He shrugged, “Haven’t decided yet. How about you?” You pulled your menu open and pointed to what you wanted, “That. It’s what I usually get.” You didn’t miss his small wince, “Could you get something else? You’re always so expensive..” You gave him a confused look, “Excuse me?” A couple at a table a couple seats down looked in your direction. New-found entertainment. Shika shrugged again, “I said you’re too expensive. Why do you always pick things that literally put me into debt?” Now that was an insult. You huffed angrily, “Why do you take me out then?” With that, you stood up out of your chair and grabbed your purse. His eyes followed you, a little surprised and a little stupefied as you walked out of the restaurant, leaving him alone. 

Sai:

Sai called at around 3 pm telling you to come over if you liked. Of course you accepted, you took every opportunity to see your wonderful boyfriend. But it turns out, today wasn’t so wonderful. You arrived and went inside to find him painting. That was alright, you both loved art, he’d probably just stop after a minutes like he usually did. But he didn’t. He kept going, for 10 minutes, then 30, then an hour. You squatted next to him, since there wasn’t an extra stool pulled up, and asked, “Are you planning on talking to me at all while I’m here?” You had to admit you were a little annoyed. You knew Sai had his things, but why did he invite you over if he planned on painting the entire time? You had other things that could be done if he was busy. “This project is more important,” he said calmly. That sent a stab of hurt in your chest. You knew it was an unfair question, but you asked anyway, not caring about what was fair anymore, “So your art is more important than me?” You watched carefully, waiting for an answer. You were hoping he’d say no, you were hoping he’d get up and hug you. Instead he shrugged. That stab turned into a wave. You got up and headed for the door, wondering what else you were expecting. 

Deidara:

“Did you go in my figurine room and take something?” Dei called from the other room. With the TV turned up loud, you couldn’t hear him very well, so you turned the volume down and asked, “Can you repeat that?” When he responded, he sounded more angry than before, “I said did you go into my figurine room and take something?” He walked into his living room, crossing his arms and leaning on the doorframe expectantly. “No, I didn’t I take anything. I don’t go in there anymore, you know that.” Then he blew up, “Then why is something missing?!” You jumped up off your place on the couch, screaming back, “I don’t know! You probably lost it!” “I don’t lose those things!! Do you think I’m stupid?!” “No! Do you think I’m a thief?!” There was moment of silence between you two, and for a second you thought you’d won. Until he retorted, “Yeah. And I don’t want someone who’s going to steal my things in my apartment.” You couldn’t believe him!! “Oh? Ok, fine,” you said, and snatched your sketchbook off the couch. You stormed to the door, throwing it open, and before leaving you said, “I just won’t come over anymore.” That sentence woke him up, and he felt terrible as he watched you storm down the hallway.

Orochimaru:

You strapped on your bag containing your weapons and headed through the winding halls, determined to find the exit to the lair. Then a thin body stepped in front of you. Orochimaru. “Where do you think you’re going?” he hissed, giving you a curious look. “I’m just going out on the mission,” you replied cheerfully. You were pretty excited for this! You hadn’t been out of the lair for awhile now, it was about time you got some fresh air. Apparently Oro didn’t agree with that plan, “No you’re not. Now take these things off.” He tried to pull your bag off but you jerked away, a mixture of surprise and irritation boiling inside of you. “You don’t control me. I’ll go if I want to,” you told him, fixing your bag so it sat correctly on your hip again. You started to walk past him, when he caught your wrist again, “Let go-” you started, but he interrupted you, “If you leave, you can’t come back.” Your mouth dropped open. He wouldn’t- but his face said he would. You nodded slowly, “Fine,” and yanked your wrist free, running down the halls and away from him. The farther you ran, the sharper the pain in your heart got.

Rock Lee: 

When you got home from work, you were absolutely exhausted. You just wanted to lay down and sleep forever. Lee had other plans. “Come on (Y/N)! Let’s go for our afternoon run!” he all but shouted when he got out of the shower. He must have been doing things with Guy all day. “Not today, Lee. I’m so tired, I can’t even move.” He gasped dramatically, “But (Y/N)! You must go! You need the exercise anyways!” Your head snapped up from where it was resting on the back of the couch, “What’s that supposed to mean?!” He didn’t seem to notice that you were upset at his remark, “It means you need to get active! You’ve been getting very lazy and out of shape lately, and-” you didn’t hear the rest of what he was saying as you ran out of the living room and locked yourself in the bathroom. You already were insecure about your body image, but that was terrible. You slid to the floor, tears streaming down your cheeks. Lee was left in the living room to really think about what he’d just said.


	21. You Makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- You Makeup -
> 
> Special Guest: Rock Lee
> 
> No warnings.

Naruto Uzumaki:

 

Naruto, being more physically fit than you, caught up quickly. He grabbed your arm, jerking you to a stop. “Wait (Y/N), let me explain!!” he cried, but you ripped your arm from his grasp, “Go back to your other girlfriend!!” Now face to face with him, you realized he was crying. A slight pang of guilt hit you, but you ignored it, turning away so you wouldn’t have to see. “She kissed me! I told her to go, I told her I was meeting my girlfriend!! She wouldn’t listen!! Please (Y/N), you have to believe me-” he broke off with a sob, and you couldn’t help the tears running down your cheeks. “Please- I told her I wasn’t single! She kissed me, I promise, please don’t leave me! Please- p-please…” the sound of his cries was too much, you couldn’t do it. You believed him. Whipping around, you took his face in your hands and kissed his lips. His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you flush against him, squeezing you so tight it was almost painful, but you didn’t care. You shushed him, giving him small kisses and stroking his hair until he’d managed to calm down considerably. “Only you. It’s only you…” he whispered, burying his face in your shoulder. You turned and kissed the side of his head, “I know...I know.” You walked him back to the apartment, only to remember you’d left your car at the cafe.

Sasuke Uchiha:

 

The moment you’d arrived home and locked the door, the pounding on the door started. “Come on (Y/N), I want to talk!!” Sasuke shouted from the other side. You sat on the inside, determined to wait until he left. He wouldn’t get forgiveness that easy. Before you knew it, two hours had passed. Your limbs felt stiff, and you really had to use the bathroom. The pounding had stopped around 30 minutes in, but every once in awhile he would whisper things to the door, as if he knew you were there. He probably did. But a 20 minutes ago, all had been silent. Deciding to check and see if he’d actually left. Upon opening the door, you found a very tired and pale looking Uchiha sitting beside your door frame, head in his hands. Your heart fluttered with relief and guilt when he looked up at you. He looked miserable. “I’m sorry. I’m the weak one, not you. I just- if I hurt you, I’d never forgive myself.” You could see how torn up he was in his eyes, and felt immediately terrible. He just didn’t want to hurt you. “I’m so sorry…” you whispered, and he jumped up, wrapping you in his arms. You don’t know how long you held each other in the hallway, but you never wanted to let go. 

Gaara of the Sand:

After registering what just happened, the kazekage jumped from his spot on the couch, carelessly stepping on glass as he ran after you. The sharp little stabs in his feet were just reminders of the mistake he had just made. He caught you in the hallway, walking aimlessly. You let out a surprised yelp as he turned you around forcefully, searching your body for any cuts or pieces of glass that had gotten stuck in your skin or on your clothes. “Gaara…” you started, and he seemed to panic at the sound of your quiet voice. His hands moved faster, brushing off your shirt and jeans. “Gaara-” “I’m so sorry (Y/N). I’m so so sorry.” “Gaara I’m-” “I can’t believe myself. I’m a terrible partner. I’m so sorry.” “Just listen-” “Please don’t leave. P-Please- I’m sorry. Please just don’t leave-” “Gaara!” You’d had enough. He went silent, staring at you with wide teal eyes. The coldness had melted away, leaving only fear and sadness. “It’s ok. I’m alright. I’m not leaving, I promise.” At that, tears streamed down his cheeks, and at once he was in your arms, crying into your shoulder. You stroked his hair and hushed him, calming the red head. 

Kiba Inuzuka:

You knocked on the door of apartment 27. After a few moments and some sounds of scuffling, the door swings open to reveal an awful looking Kiba. There’s bags under his eyes, and it looks like he hasn’t slept in days. “(Y/N)?” He looked so surprised and relieved and worried all at the same time. “Oh Kiba...when’s the last time you slept?” He shrugged, then changed the subject completely, “Akamaru misses you. He keeps whining when I say your name.” Your chest tightened at his words. “He probably likes you more than me anyways,” he sighed sadly. Almost on instinct you reached forward to take his hands and squeeze then comfortingly. “You know that’s not true…” you said, and he squeezed back, nodding. After about a minute of silence, he spoke again, “I miss you too, you know.” You smiled gently, “I know. I miss you too. He sniffed, his face pained as he tried to hold his emotions back. So you did the one thing you could do. You hugged him tightly, arms around his neck. He returned the hug in seconds, strong arms lifting you in the air. He was trembling slightly, you could feel it, but you knew he’d be alright. A soft whine was heard, and then a joyous bark. Akamaru had joined the party.

Kakashi Hatake:

Your eyes closed in fear, you didn’t see Kakashi until he’d swooped you into his arms and onto the couch. You were still shaking in his lap, the sound of his yell still echoing through your head. You felt ‘Kashi’s large hand enveloping your small ones, and then his soft lips on your palms. Apologies. “Don’t be scared. I’d never hurt you, I promise.” Slowly you started to relax. He started rocking you back and forth, holding you close as he pressed his lips to your still shaking hands. Each kiss was followed by a sentence, usually the words, “I’m sorry,” or “Don’t be scared.” For the first half of this, you had your head tucked into his neck, but after awhile you’d pulled out of your hiding spot to look up the copy nin. He had a guilty and worried look on his face. You wouldn’t have suspected that from how calm his movements and words were. Just as he raised your hands again, you squeezed his own, before winding your arms around his neck. His own found place on the small of your back, rubbing circles in the muscles there absentmindedly. “Sorry for bugging you..” you whispered, but he shushed you at once. “I’m sorry for yelling. I should control my anger better.”

Shino Aburame:

Shino felt terrible from the moment you left. In fact, 5 minutes after you walked out of the door, he followed in pursuit. From many years of tracking bugs, finding you was simple. You were sitting beside a tree on the edge of the forest, your sanctuary. You were curled up into a ball, knees drawn to your chest and your head laying atop them. He hurried toward you, worried out of his mind that you’d somehow gotten hurt. You felt someone lifting you off the ground, and then you were set in someone’s lap. Looking up, you saw it was Shino, missing his heavy coat. He must have taken off after you in a rush. Still, that didn’t make what he’d said alright. You looked at the ground, as though the dirt had suddenly become the most interesting thing in the world. Minutes of silence passed by, then a soft voice broke the quiet, “I just...I don’t want to get hurt. If I show all of my emotions, I’m vulnerable. I’m...scared.” Compassion filled your gut, “I’m sorry.” He shook his head, “It’s alright. I should be more open with you. You need to know that you are cared for.” You took his hand in your own and laced your fingers together, “I already know that I am.”

Neji Hyuga:

Neji’s eyes went wide as saucers as the sound of your crying. The amount of guilt he felt at his words was overwhelming. He pulled you quickly into his arms, slowly rocking you in place. “Please don’t cry, (Y/N). I’m sorry- please don’t cry.” From the sound of his voice, it sounded as though he on the verge of tears too, which he was. “I’m so stupid. If anyone’s immature, it’s me, yelling at you like that. I can’t how childish I am-” you couldn’t stand the things he was saying about himself. You reached up and placed a palm on his cheek, silencing him. “No you’re not. You’re not any of those things, Neji, don’t ever say that about yourself.” He leaned into your hand, looking a little less afflicted and more comforted. After you’d both taken some time to relax, you pulled apart, remembering you were still in public. If anyone had been staring at the display of affection, they certainly weren’t showing it now. Neji always knows how to cheer you up, “Do you want a piggyback ride?” You smiled and nodded excitedly, then hopped on his back. He adjusted, then began walking back to your apartment where you’d come from. About halfway there, he said something that made you laugh, “I guess it was a little funny…” 

Shikamaru Nara:

A knock on your door startled you. You’d been sitting on your couch, sulking as a show you didn’t even like played. You went to the door and opened it, wondering who would it be. Shikamaru stood in the doorway, hands in his pockets, looking at his feet. He looked up at the sound of you clearing your throat, and you gasped. There was rings under his eyes darker than you’d ever seen. When did he sleep last? He sighed sadly, looking into your eyes hungrily, as though he was depraved of the sight for years. A solid minute of staring later, he spoke in a rough voice, “Hi (Y/N).” You gave him a single nod, not trusting yourself to speak just yet. He sighed again, “I- I’m sorry. About the other day. Look, it’s just that money’s really tight right now, and I’m so stressed out. I still took you out though, because you’re always excited about it and I wanted to be a good boyfriend.” His words took a moment to process in your sleep deprived mind, and you looked up at him to realize he’d been waiting for a couple of minutes for your response. Feeling a rush of guilt, you opened the door wider. “Do you want to take a nap with me?” you asked. Sleep and Shikamaru were the only things on your mind at the moment. He looked inside, then to you, then stepped in, smiling gently. “I’d love to.”

Sai:

You were just bringing tea into your living room to relax when your door swung open randomly. You shrieked, of course, dropping your tea. It shattered on the floor, the steaming liquid spilling everywhere. You looked down at the cup angrily, then glared up at the culprit who caused you to drop it in the first place. Until you saw who it was. “My chest hurts…” Sai whispered, placing a hand over his heart. “Can you come back and make it feel better?” He looked so innocent, so sad, that you almost told him yes right away. But your conversation a few days ago stopped you, your question and his answer creating a wall between the two of you. “Sai…” you started, walking to the door and setting a hand on the handle, “I don’t know if I can trust you anymore. I’m sorry-” A hand smacking the door stopped you from closing it. Then his knees hit the floor. “Please (Y/N)!” A desperate look filled his eyes, mixing with the sad to create a terrible combination. “I’ll never paint again if you come back! I swear! Just please-” “Sai!” You grabbed his hands and heaved him off the floor, dusting off his knees. When you were finished, you were face to face again. You let out a long breath, “I forgive you. You don’t have to stop painting either. Ok?” A couple of seconds passed, then you were catapulted into a bone-crushing hug. 

Deidara:

A few days of crying and feeling terrible over your leaving, you decided you needed to get yourself together. In fact, you walking down the hallway of your apartment after that very thought when you ran into a surprised Tobi. You fell right onto your ass, groaning in pain. You shot the manchild a murderous look, “What. The hell. Are you doing in my apartment!” The masked man jumped back in fear, clearly terrified. “Tobi only came to tell (Y/N) that Deidara is dead!” Worry and shock shoved your anger to the side and off a cliff in a mere second. “What?!” “Well, not exactly dead...he’s just very sad and won’t do anything! He won’t even eat the donuts Tobi brought him!” You let out a sigh of relief. What the hell would you do if the blonde was dead? “Well, you can tell him that if he really misses me he can come and tell me himself.” He wasn’t getting off the hook that easily. “But he’s too scared (Y/N)!” Scared? Of you? You mentally groaned. Of course he was. Grabbing Tobi by the ear, you dragged him down the hallway and to Dei’s door. The poor guy was almost in tears when you opened the door, inviting yourself in. Dei jumped off of his place on the couch. You tossed Tobi down, “One: that’s yours,” your eyes softened, “two: I’m sorry…” A million emotions passed the blonde’s face, but it stopped on anguish. “I-I’m sorry t-too…” and then he was in your arms, holding you so tight you couldn’t breath. 

Orochimaru:

Another man passed by your hiding spot. You recognized these men: Orochimaru’s henchmen. He’d sent people to look for you. You didn’t know whether to be comforted or freaked out by the notion. They’d never find you. And even if they did, you’d simply kill them. If Orochimaru wanted you to come back, he’d come get you himself. You didn’t expect that he’d actually do that. But there he was, landing right in front of you, battle gear and all. He saw you, and you should’ve ran, you knew he’d find you. But instead of scolding you, or yelling at you, or killing you, he ran forward and hugged you. Wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his chest. Only then did you notice the visible tremors running through his body, the worry and misery in his eyes. “Don’t ever leave like that again!! I was terrified! You could have been killed!” he exclaimed, but it didn’t sound much like a reprimand or a threat, it sounded like a statement. Like a lover demanding your safety. You returned the hug, squeezing his shoulders. “I’m alright…” you told him, “I’m alright.” You’d forgive him. You knew he was just worried about you. And when he took you back by himself, you never felt more safe than when you were in his arms.

Rock Lee:

It wasn’t long before you heard knocking on the door. “(Y/N)? Can you please open the door?” He was trying to be strong, but his voice betrayed him. Outside the door, he was trembling, trying not cry. How could he have said those things to you? “(Y/N) I am very sorry! I cannot believe that I could say such things to you! You are the most beautiful woman in the world! You’re amazing and wonderful and- I’m so sorry…” You heard soft sobs start, and it stole your breath right from your lungs. A mini battle began in your head. You knew you should go out there and comfort him, but you kept remembering what he’d said about your weight. His words about how beautiful you were clashed with those thoughts, and you were running to the door and slamming it open. Lee’s head jerked up at the noise. He looked worse than he sounded. Tears streamed down his cheeks and his eyes were red, as was the rest of his face. You practically jumped into his arms, wrapping yours arms around his shoulders and stroking his hair. He buried his face into your neck, still crying.


	22. They Tell You They Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- They Tell You They Love You -
> 
> Special Guest: Itachi Uchiha
> 
> EXTREME FLUFF AND SWEETNESS  
> MAY CAUSE CAVITIES

Naruto Uzumaki:

Naruto was going on a mission. A long, dangerous mission. They didn’t specify how long it would take, but the blonde could tell you it was going to be long. You had one last night together, then met the other members of his team at the gate at noon exactly. Of few of them had just said goodbye to their loved ones. You and Naruto were the only ones left. Those strong arms swept into a hug that you returned sadly, wishing to every star that he didn’t have to go. But he still had to, and you still had to say goodbye. You’d been standing together for about 3 minutes, and you could sense that his team mates were getting impatient when he whispered in your ear, “I love you.” Tears sprang to your eyes at his statement. How were you supposed to let him go now? “I- I love you too…” you said, and he pulled away. You watched them leave, wiping your eyes when he wasn’t looking, and waving when he was.

Sasuke Uchiha: 

Glancing at your digital clock again, you were positive, it was 3 AM, and there was pounding at your door. You knew this was the ultimate horror movie cliche, but you went to the door anyway, mind sleep clogged and foggy. At least you had the intelligence to look out of the peephole. What the- You opened the door, finding yourself face to face with Sasuke. You stared for a moment, then asked, “What the hell Sasuke?” You may have been sleepy, but there was no mistaking the bright blush that spread across his cheeks. “I had to tell you something…” You waited, but he was still silent. “What is it Sasuk-” “I love you!” he blurted out in the quiet of the hallway. You’re tired mind had to take some time to process his words, before it snapped. You jumped into his arms, crying “I love you too!” He caught you just in time, then pulled him you into his chest, nuzzling into your hair. 

Gaara of the Sand:

Gaara had come and gone from your apartment many times, but lately it seemed harder and harder to let him go. You both stood in your entryway, fitted in each other’s arms, sharing kisses and sweet words. He kissed the top of your head, rocking you from side to side soothingly. In return, you buried your face deeper in his chest and tightened your arms around his waist, never wanting to let go. “Do you really have to leave?” you questioned softly. You felt him nod before you heard him speak, “Yes, unfortunately. I have things to do tomorrow, and meeting to attend.” He sounded disappointed that he couldn’t stay longer. In fact, he didn’t want to let go as much you. A couple of minutes passed, “I love you.” The words were so quiet you almost didn’t hear them. Though you were saddened that he had to go, you couldn’t help the smile that burst across your face. “I love you too.”

Kiba Inuzuka:

Walking down the streets, you and Kiba laughed together. You’d decided to take a night to yourselves, even leaving the dogs at home. You knew nothing would happen to them, but that didn’t make the both of you any less worried. But those thoughts were soon forgotten as you had dinner, then took a walk in the park. Now you were on your way home, the time had passed quicker than you’d thought. You finally arrived at the apartment complex. At your door, you stopped, preparing to say goodnight to your boyfriend. Kiba looked unusually nervous when you turned to look at him. You were wondering why, and the answer was given to you seconds after. “I love you,” he stuttered out, anxiety showing on his face. A grin appeared on your face, and you leaned forward to kiss his cheek gently. “I love you…” You slipped inside of your apartment, leaving Kiba stunned in the hallway.

Kakashi Hatake:

Your favorite show was on, and you thought nothing could ruin your mood. That is, until Kakashi had to jump on the couch next to you and bother you to death. He kept asking question after question, but that wasn’t the worst of it. The worst part, was that they were stupidly easy questions. “Did you know 5 plus 1 is 6?” You sighed, “Yes, I took basic math ‘Kashi.” “Did you know that the sky is blue?” You raised an eyebrow. “Is it? I thought it was green. “ “Did you know cats can rotate their ears 180 degrees?” You had to admit, you were a little impressed. You didn’t know that one. “Did you know…” you groaned. You just wanted to watch your show, what was the point of these questions? “Did you know that I love you?” Your eyes widened; your attention was fully on him now. “R-Really?” you asked nervously. Kakashi nodded fondly, smile visible under his mask. Though that mask hit the floor when you moved forward to kiss him, “I love you too.”

Shino Aburame:

The moment you found the poor bird, you knew in your heart that you needed to help it. The poor thing’s wing was broken, and it would starve to death if you didn’t do something! So, like any other person would, you went to the store, bought some birdseed, a small cage, and a few little things for it, then looked up instructions online on how to help the bird. Thankfully you had Shino supporting you the whole way, otherwise you wouldn’t have been able to afford some of the things, or watch the injured creature to make sure it didn’t hurt itself more. According to the veterinarian site, it said you should cut a hole in the toe of a sock and place the bird inside, head through the hole. You did just that, the bird barely resisting in it’s pain. You secured the sock, making sure it could walk and breathe properly, then placed it comfortably in it’s cage, setting out some seed and water. A whisper came from beside you, “God, I love you.” Without even thinking you responded, “I love you too Shino.” You did not miss the blush that spread across his face. 

Neji Hyuga:

You splashed Neji once before diving under the clear water of the river. You’d wanted to swim today, but the beach was much too crowded for your liking. So instead you went to the river, as no one ever went there. You surfaced only to be splashed in the face. Of course he’d catch you easily. You dove underwater once more, and he followed in pursuit. You met, the water clear enough to see through, and shared a kiss beneath the waves. A terrible cliche, you know, but god was it fun! You came up when you couldn’t hold your breath any longer, gulping in huge breaths of air. Neji surfaced a few seconds later, right in front of you, deep brown locks gliding smoothly down his back. How was it fair that your boyfriend was prettier than you? He caught you staring, but before you had time to blush, he pressed his forehead against yours. “I love you,” he said softly, and you smiled bright and wide. “I love you too.”

Shikamaru Nara:

You had to admit, taxes were the worst part of being an adult. There was so many things to count, so much math that you’d rather not do. You were a math major, but even some things stumped you sometimes. Which is why having Shika around often was so useful. That, and you couldn’t live without him. “Shika! Can you help me with this?” you called from the kitchen table. You heard the chair in the living creak, then the sound of the floorboards squeaking slightly as he walked into the kitchen. You saw his hand appear next to your paper and pull it away. You watched him study the complicated equations you’d been working on, then pointed out what you were having trouble on. He looked at it for a moment, an almost impressed look on his face, before finishing the problem. You looked it over, and suddenly felt very stupid for not getting it. The look the Nara gave you turned that around though, an admiring look on his face. “I love you so much…” You jerked your head up and gaped, then got ahold of yourself. “I love you too.”

Sai:

“I want to try painting on a different canvas,” Sai prompted, standing in front of you. You looked up from your phone, giving him a confused look. “And what would that be?” When he said he wanted to try a new canvas, you didn’t expect this. You laid on the couch, facing the ceiling, shirt bunched up to the bottom of your bra, while he kneeled beside you, painting on your stomach. The brush strokes were cold and tickled, but the act felt strangely intimate. After he was finished, you glanced down at your torso to see intricate swirls and dots flowing around your skin. Without even thinking to let it dry, Sai laid his head on your stomach, sighing softly. You brushed your fingers through his ivory locks, watching his eyes close, his body relax. “I love you,” he stated as though it were the simplest thing in the world. The words were so perfect in the moment, it almost made you cry. “And I love you.”

Deidara:

The figurine you were trying to make was taking up all of your concentration. You sat at the pottery wheel, just trying to get the shape worked out before you actually started carving. You didn’t know how long he’d been watching you, but once glance to your right revealed Dei sitting on the floor, watching you work. Dei stood up suddenly, looking a little shaky and anxious. Hands still working, you looked from him to the wheel in short bursts. “Uh- (Y/N)?” he started, and his voice wavered. “Hmm?” “I l-love you…” your entire attention was ripped from your sculpture and to the blonde. He looked like if you didn’t say something soon, he’s throw up all over your tool tray. “I love you too!” you exclaimed, and he grinned excitedly, leaning down to kiss you. Your hands left the wheel without a second thought, and you realized your mistake right away, but it was too late. “Shit-” then clay was everywhere. 

Orochimaru:

Even though you’d had a talk the other day with the Sannin, when you went to head off on another mission, you found it had been canceled. Naturally you stormed to his bedroom to confront him. He was sitting on his bed, looking over lists and such when you came in. “Orochimaru!” He looked up, seemingly confused at why you were angry. “I thought we talked about this! Why did you cancel my mission?!” A look of realization crossed his face, and he set the papers down. “We did talk. I’ve allowed you out more often, and agreed for you to go on some select missions. However, this mission was significantly more dangerous, and seeing as I love you and I refuse to allow you to be injured in anyway, I canceled this mission.” He spoke the words as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, like he shouldn’t have to explain this to you. You felt yourself flush a soft pink, but smiled anyway. “I love you too…” you whispered, kissing his cheek. 

Itachi Uchiha:

Looking in the mirror for what felt like the hundredth time this morning, you couldn’t help but feel like you looked terrible. You felt fat and ugly, but pretended as though you didn’t. Itachi was coming over and you couldn’t let him see you so pathetic. A knock on the door broke you away from your gaze in the glass. You moved away and opened the door, letting the Uchiha into your small home. He smiled at you, the sweetness in it making you smile back as you led him down the hall. You just so happened to pass the mirror again, and your smile faded upon looking in it. You looked so horrible standing next to the gorgeous man. You were hoping he wouldn’t notice, but how couldn’t he? He took your hand, pulling you into the living room, then sat down on a chair. “Come here darling,” he said, and you sat on his lap, leaning into him. “I love you, you know that right?” All insecurities were forgotten at his words, and you smiled happily, “I love you too.”


	23. You Wear His Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- You Wear His Clothes -
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.

Special Guest: Sasori

Naruto Uzumaki:

“Shit!” Naruto exclaimed, jumping off the couch. You followed him into the entryway where he was shoving on his shoes. “What’s wrong?” He gave you an apologetic smile before answering, “I completely forgot I was supposed to catch a movie with Shikamaru today. I’m 5 minutes late, now, actually…” You shook your head, “Mistakes will be made. Have fun, ok?” He grinned at your words, “I will,” then dashed out the door. You walked back into the living room and eyed the couch that looked so lonely without Naruto on it. Then you spotted his phone sitting on the coffee table. You snatched it off the table, slipped on a pair of flip flops, grabbed a random jacket off the hooks next to your door, then started off in the direction the blonde had gone. If you ran, you could still catch up to him. You found him soon after, around halfway to the movie theater. “Naruto!” you yelled, and he whipped around, startled. “What are you doing here? Miss me already?” You smiled at his joke, then handed him his phone. “Thought you might need this.” He stuffed it in his pocket, then looked at you, “Thanks- are you wearing my jacket?” Looking down, you realized that you’d grabbed his bright orange jacket on the way out. “Oh! Sorry...you can have it back if you want…” you said a bit sheepishly. He shook his head immediately, “No, keep it. I like it better on you.” You blushed, but smiled anyway. 

Sasuke Uchiha:

You sat in the lazy chair in the Uchiha’s living room, shivering. It was an unusually cold day in Konoha, and you had not come prepared. You searched the room for something to wear, then spotted a hoodie draped over the back of the couch. Upon picking it up, you knew it was Sasuke’s right away. Not to mention, it smelled like him. Throwing it on, you noticed it was a little big on you. Well, more than a little. It went down to your knees. You sat on the couch and pulled up your legs, then pulled your knees inside the hoodie. That was how Sasuke found you when he came back from the kitchen, with your knees and arms inside of the hoodie. He eyed you curiously while setting two cups of hot cocoa on the table next to you. “Is that mine?” he asked, a small flush spreading across his his cheeks. You nodded happily, “It was cold.” You watched him look down, as though he were having a mental battle, then plop on the couch and pull you into his lap. You struggled a little, trying to regain balance without your arms or legs. Then he turned your face towards his and kissed you passionately. You made a small noise approval. If this was what happened when you wore Sasuke’s clothes, you’d definitely be wearing them more often! You pulled away only to reach for your cocoa, seeking the warmth of the drink. Sasuke made the best cocoa!

Gaara of the Sand:

You put the last finishing touches on your makeup, then headed for the door. Gaara was taking you on a specially planned date. Nothing too fancy, but he advised you bring a jacket, as you’d be outside for most of it. You had no idea what you were going to be doing, but you loved the surprise. On your way out of your loft, you pulled the leather jacket the redhead had given you so long ago off it’s hanger in the closet. It was still a little big on you, but you didn’t mind. You walked to the kazekage’s home, since it wasn’t that far from your own. You found him waiting outside for you, something clutched in his hand. He looked at you with a confused expression, and for a moment you thought you’d heard him wrong and that you were wearing the wrong attire, but he silenced your thought with a question, “You still have that?” You looked to what he was pointing at. The jacket. Oh yeah, he gave it to you, he must remember that! You smiled brightly, “Of course I do! You gave it to me.” His cheeks flushed almost as red as his hair, and you noticed a small smile on his lips. He looked down, then shoved two tickets into your hand, trying to change the subject. “I thought we could go on a hot air balloon ride. I know there’s not much to see in Suna, but from above the view’s quite beautiful…” You nodded, “That sounds really fun! Come on, let’s go.” 

Kiba Inuzuka:

Kiba had made a HUGE mistake leaving his sweatshirt in the living room. You’d just been minding your own business, walking in after work to visit your boyfriend, when you’d spotted the grey sweatshirt tossed onto the lazy chair. Now he was never getting it back. The article of clothing smelled like him, and fit you pretty well, actually. Kiba walked in from his bedroom, jabbering away, “So I was thinking we should go to this action movie today. It’s about this guy who dies but like, comes back to life and-” he stopped short, confused as to why you were hugging yourself. Then he saw the sweatshirt. He smirked, but still said, “I’m going to need that back (Y/N)...” You gave him a look that showed you were going to be difficult. You started to back up slowly, trying to get to the door but you ran into Akamaru. Damn. “You’re outnumbered (Y/N), now give it back,” Kiba said, advancing quickly. You had no other option. “NEVER!” you shouted, then darted around through the kitchen and down the kitchen. The Inuzuka chuckled softly, then took off after you, Akamaru following closely behind. 

Kakashi Hatake:

You’d come up with a new game to entertain yourself with. I consisted of you stealing Kakashi’s mask, then trying to keep it as long as you could. Of course, he had extra masks, but even he saw there was no fun in that. On this particular day, you snuck up behind him as he looked for something at the grocery store. Years of being a ninja made it simple to slip past everyone. Kakashi was a different story, but you wouldn’t be underestimated. You creeped quietly behind him as he browsed kinds of bread. In mere seconds, you jumped onto his back, pulled the mask over his head, and booked it away. You fixed it over your face for safe keeping, then hid in the best spot you could think of, Iruka’s place. You speeded in, almost knocking the poor man to the floor, then ran to the closet, but not before pressing a single finger to your lips from under the mask. The signal to keep quiet on you whereabouts. It wasn’t long before ‘Kashi came knocking at his door. “Have you seen (Y/N) anywhere?” the Hatake’s voice was faint through the door. You could hear Iruka mumbling outside, then a door closed. Great, you were in the clear! Upon opening the door, you bumped into your boyfriend, who was stationed right in front of it. You should really start finding new hiding spots. 

Shino Aburame:

You entered Shino’s living room, absolutely exhausted. You’d just gotten off of work, and you were beat. Why people had to be so rude to people who worked all day everyday, you had no idea. You had planned to spend the rest of the day on the couch, but were disappointed when you found he wasn’t home. Nevertheless, you were still tired, so you made a beeline for the couch. On the couch you found Shino’s large grey coat, but no Shino. Your mind wanted to question why your boyfriend’s coat was there and he wasn’t, but your body was telling you to just lay down. In the absence of a blanket, you unconsciously grabbed the heavy jacket and wrapped it around yourself, then laid down on the couch. You never knew Shino’s ciat was so soft. You breathed in, and automatically smelled Shino. It made you smile and relax, almost as though he was there, and you dozed off easily. Around 10 minutes later, Shino walked in the living room, drying his hair with a towel. He had decided to take a quick shower before you came over, but he noticed he hadn’t been that quick since you’d already arrived. He noticed you were happily snuggled in his coat, and a small smile spread across his lips. He stepped forward and pressed a kiss to your forehead, then went to fix something to drink. 

Neji Hyuga:

You quietly made your way out of the Hyuga household shower, sneaking into Hinata’s bedroom to change. Because Neji still lived in his uncle’s home, and Hinata was one of your best friends, you were staying the night. It seemed like a win-win opportunity. You glanced at the bed, and spotted a few articles of clothing laid out. When Hinata said she had something for you to wear, you weren’t expecting this. On the bed was a loose fitting t-shirt of hers, and a pair of Neji’s old shorts from when he was young. It was lucky you were pretty small, otherwise they wouldn’t have fit. Even now, they hung lower than they were supposed to, and were just a bit snug in the hips and butt area, since they were obviously fitted for Neji. You padded over the plush carpet into the living room where Hinata and Neji waited for you. Hanabi had gone to bed about a half an hour ago, since she still had school to go to. Neji glanced up from his book, then once more, pale eyes registering the shorts the second time. You looked down at the shorts, then back up at Neji, “Hinata said it would be alright if I wore them…” He cleared his throat, standing with a blush spreading across his face, “No, i-it’s alright. I just need to- go…” he trailed off, and very obviously hurried to the bathroom. 

Shikamaru Nara:

You woke earlier than usual, then turned in your bed, as though you fully expected your boyfriend to be sleeping heavily next to you. You sighed when you found no one was there, and rolled back over to face your clock. It was too early to call the Nara, as he usually slept in until noon, and it was 9. You hadn’t seen him as often as you would’ve liked lately. To be fair, both of your schedules were busy, you with work, and him with...well, work as well. You crawled lazily out of bed, then proceeded to search the floor for something decent to wear. You saw one of Shika’s shirts laying on the floor in the corner; he must have forgotten it one of the days he’d been over and had to change. You threw said shirt on, and wore it for the rest of the day. You’d forgotten all about the shirt later, caught up in the excitement of seeing your boyfriend. You headed over to his parents home, since he still lived with them. When he opened the door, the first thing he noticed was the shirt. “Oh. You’re wearing my shirt.” As if just remembering, you looked down, then nodded. “Yeah. I found it at my place and I missed you so I...kind of wore it the whole day…” For probably the 3rd time in your relationship, you saw a pink flush light up Shika’s cheeks. He took your hand, leading you inside while commenting, “Keep it.” 

Sai:

You couldn’t help but stare, it was just that they were so cool! You continued to study Sai’s hands as he painted, eyeing his gloves. You had always thought they were interesting. You didn’t quite understand why they were missing the two fingers, and you didn’t know why he wore them constantly, but you assumed he had a good reason for it. You just liked them. Oblivious as ever, Sai finally realized you’d been watching his hands, and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “Is there something wrong, (Y/N)?” You quickly shook your head, “No, of course not. I just think your gloves are cool.” He raised his eyebrows, but nodded anyways, “You can try them on, if you want to.” Your eyes widened, “Really?” He gave and single nod, and pulled said gloves off, them handed them to you. His hands were a little bigger than your own, fingers longer, but you made them work. You giggled softly once they were on, and moved your hands in different ways. You knew they didn’t really change anything, but they made you feel like a ninja. Just when you were thinking you should get a pair of gloves, Sai stated “You still have to give them back, though.” You gave the boy a playful pout. 

Deidara:

You and Deidara were seated on stools in his living room, a plastic tarp on the carpet beneath you. The landlord had grown tired of the constant carpet cleanings, and one time replacement, and demanded you cover the floors, or don’t paint at all. You couldn’t do the latter, of course, and were highly offended by the suggestion, so you had no option but to obey his rules. Your canvas in front of you, you were painting a tree you’d seen the other day, the leaves turned orange and yellow from the fall. You were very much enjoying the challenge in mixing the colors when your arm moved just the wrong way, bumping a tin of paint. The tin tipped over, and splattered all over your shirt. Now, under normal circumstances you wouldn’t have minded, but this was a shirt you didn’t feel like losing right away, so you got up to quickly wash it in the sink. After stripping your shirt, you went into the Dei’s drawers, feeling entitled to be able to wear one of his shirts. You picked out one that already had paint on it, out of consideration for your beloved boyfriend, and slipped it on. You glided back into the living room and took your seat on your stool again. Dei leaned over to peek at you from behind his easel, and smirked teasingly, “You look good in my shirt.” That caused you to smile lightly, rolling your eyes. 

Orochimaru:

You were sound asleep in Orochimaru’s bed, and were very much naked. In your defense, you were wearing a towel of sorts earlier after bathing, but it must have slipped off when you fell asleep in the Sannin’s bed. You were startled awake by a shrill scream from somewhere in the lair, and jolted upright in bed. After a moment of shock, you leapt out of the blankets and threw on the first thing in sight: a set of Orochimaru’s robes. The cloth trailed behind you, but you were used to working in difficult situations, and made it to the hallway containing the prisoners rather quickly. “Is everything alright?” you asked, spotting Orochimaru, Kabuto, Hidan, and a female prisoner outside of the doors. Kabuto gave you a nod, then stated, “A prisoner tried to escape. Everything is under control.” He gave you a quick look, then looked away just as fast, dragging the prisoner back inside a cell. You turned your gaze to Orochimaru, who looked you up and down, then smirked proudly. You scoffed, but was interrupted by Hidan, who snickered amusedly. Though, that was nipped right in the bud by a sharp glare from Orochimaru. “I like you in my clothing,” he whispered to you as he slipped by, obviously done here. 

Sasori:

It was freezing in the Akatsuki lair, meaning winter was coming. You could feel it, but that didn’t mean you were happy about it. In fact, you’d been pretty irritable the last few days, causing the rest of the Akatsuki members around you to be miserable. Especially Sasori. He had grown tired of listening to you whine, teeth chattering. At the moment you both sat in a room on your own, pillows underneath you both as Sasori worked on a puppet he was currently interested. Normally he would be stationed at his workbench, but that was being fixed because Tobi destroyed it in a fit of excitement. You were reading a book from the many that had been stolen. Most of them had been by you, to pass the time when you weren’t needed, but there were a few you hadn’t read yet. It had grown colder as it got closer to night, and you started shivering. You couldn’t focus on your book at all with chills racking your body. Sasori, fed up with the noise you were making while he tried to concentrate, grabbed your forearm and pulled you toward him and into his cloak. He fixed it so it wrapped around you nicely, then went back to working on his puppets. It was surprisingly warm up against him, and sighed in content. Soon you were falling asleep, and he noticed, a small smile forming on his features.


	25. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- A/N -
> 
> Quick Author's Note.

Ok guys, I’m using this author’s note to give you a basic update on my schedule for everyday life, and for writing. When I started writing these scenarios, I had a lot of free time and inspiration to just write to my heart’s content. At the moment, though, I simply don’t have the time to write whenever I want to. 

I not only have figure skating every morning from 6 to 7, but I also have skating some afternoons. I also have drama practice certain afternoon for two hours, and I have youth group on Wednesdays. And we’re not including the time I spend in school and doing my homework. Even my weekends, which used to be free days for me, have become filled with skating practices, drama practices, and just catching up on sleep. 

Long story short, though I don’t always have time to, I will continue writing, because I enjoy it and these scenarios are fun for me to make. I just wanted to give a sort-of actual schedule as to when I will be updating, instead of the random updates I’ve been having recently. My basic plan is to update once every two weeks, with my schedule. 

Special surprise, I’ve taken on another character as well! So you get another scenario, as well as the extra that you got beforehand! Whether update once a week, or update twice in one week, or just once in the two week mark, my absolute promise is that you will be receiving at least one update every two weeks. 

Any extras are just because I had the time, or I simply wanted to write some more. Remember that all in all I now have a total of 13 characters to write for, including the Special Guest Bonus. Sometimes I will not be able to update in the two week mark, but if that does happen, I will give you a notice/warning and provide a reason as to why I was unable to update in the promised time. 

I thank all of my followers and everyone who reads and likes and favorites my scenarios. I wouldn’t be anywhere without your support and love!


End file.
